The Lord of the Rings: Heart of Fire
by MayDayReject
Summary: Solaris's adventure continues after the BOTFA. 60 years has passed and she is still troubled with the loss of Thorin, Fili and Kili. But when Gandalf comes to her with a new mission at hand she has to make the tough decision whether to go through it all again.
1. A Visit

**Hey guys, welcome! So here we are with the, I guess, forth installment of our trek through Middle-Earth (if you count my previous three Hobbit stories) I will openly admit now that this opening chapter is not great. I am absolutely rubbish with beginnings so bare with me as I promise it will get better. I look forward to hearing your thoughts. The Lord of the Rings, its content and characters belong to the mighty J.R.R Tolkien. I only own my OC.**

* * *

It was mid-morning when an elf in a long robe drew his horse up outside a lonely house. Elegantly he dropped to the floor and tied the horse's reins to the nearest branch. In the distance he could hear the sound of ponies neighing and the running water of a stream. He walked up to the door and knocked twice. When there was no answer he walked around the house to back window where he saw no movement inside. Puzzled he walked back around to his horse. She knew he was visiting today, so where was she?

As the question entered his mind a twig snapped and he turned to see a large black wolf stalk out the trees. It watched him closely as it circled round to stand in-front of the door. It snarled and showed its gleaming white teeth.

"Hello Fen" the elf said and the wolf slowly lowered his lip.

"Fen?" a female voice asked.

From around the side of the house a young female elf appeared, she was scruffy looking and had straw in her hair and mud under her nails. Most unlike elves.

"Father" she said dropping the bucket in her hands. "I'm sorry, I forgot"

"That's alright, Solaris" Elrond said as he smiled at his daughter, his eyes were automatically drawn to the long silver scar that dominated her face. He blinked and opened his arms and she walked over to him and he embraced her. She smelt of horses and the forest.

"Please, come inside" Solaris said taking her Father's hand and leading him into the house. Fen the wolf remained at the door step; he settled down in a circle and closed his eyes.

Despite the appearance of the owner the house itself was relatively clean. Elrond did like Solaris's house. She had built it herself 55 years ago and had been living in it since. The only thing Elrond did not like was the isolation that his daughter had put herself in. It was only her who lived out here along with the horses and Fen.

"Can I get you a refreshment?" Solaris asked going into the little kitchen.

"Thank you child" Elrond nodded and took a seat in the living room next to the fire place. He took note of how much Solaris had styled her house on the small holes of Hobbits in the Shire. Solaris brought forward a tray of drinks and light biscuits. She sat down on a chair opposite and sipped at her drink. "I didn't forget you were coming Father" she said "It merely slipped my mind"

"I have no doubt Solaris" Elrond laughed. "So how have you been keeping?"

"Well" she nodded "I keep myself busy, the herd is up to seven now and Kobe is doing well in his training"

"Gandri's offspring?" Elrond asked and Solaris nodded.

"He looks just like Gandri" Solaris said. "He acts like him sometimes too" she turned her head to look out the window "And Fen looks after himself, he only comes in the house when it's wet outside"

"I'm glad you are happy Solaris"

She looked back at him, her smile faded. "I wouldn't say happy Father" she said "I am as good as I can be"

Elrond leant forward and put a hand on her shoulder "It'll get easier"

"Well it's been 60 years and I feel no more content than when it all happened" Solaris sighed.

"Maybe if you came closer to home, nearer your own kin" Elrond suggested and Solaris laughed softly.

"I don't think so some how" she whispered.

Elrond sighed and put down his drink.

_"__As you go through life you'll see there is so much that we, don't understand. And the only thing we know is that things don't always go, the way we planned" _he sung softly. He stood and brought Solaris with him who rolled her eyes. _"But you'll see everyday that we'll never turn away when it seems all your dreams come undone"_ he held Solaris's hand and lead her outside. _"We will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride, we are more than we are, we are one"_

They both looked out across the fields as Elrond sang softly to his daughter. They walked a little bit till they came to the stream that ran down into the trees.

_"__If there's so much I must be can I still just be me, the way I am? Can I trust in my own heart or am I just one part, of some big plan?" _Solaris sang quietly while looking at her reflection. She frowned as she saw the straw and pulled it out of her hair. Her eyes were then drawn to her scar. Elrond placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her to her feet. They walked till they came to a clearing in the forest that wasn't far from the house. In the middle of the clearing were three headstones, the one in the middle was the largest and the two on either side were about the same size.

_"__Even those who are gone are with us as we go on your journey has only begun. Tears on pain, tears of joy, one thing nothing can destroy, is our pride deep inside, we are one"_ Elrond sang and started to make his way back to the house. Solaris stood and looked at the headstone on the right; she walked over to it and placed her hand on the top gently.

_"__We are one you and I, we are like the earth and sky, one family under the sun. All the wisdom to lead all the courage that you need, you will find when you see, we are one"_ she sung in a whisper.

"Solaris" Elrond called.

"Coming!" she called back and looked at the three headstones. "I miss you" she whispered and then ran after her Father.

* * *

Solaris waited for Elrond to disappear between the trees before she breathed a massive sigh of relieve. He was right in the fact that she was very alone, so alone that she now even struggled to be in her own Father's company. She preferred to be just with her animals and Fen. Fen didn't really count as her pet; he was a wolf pup when she found him in the snow. He had been the runt of the litter and the pack had left him for dead. Solaris had heard him and saved his live, at first he'd been a playful pup but as he grew he became more wild. He would still protect her, the animals and their territory but he wasn't cuddly anymore. Right now he'd gone hunting again. Sighing Solaris looked into the forest. She hadn't gone running in a while, tying her hair into a pony tail she picked up her heels and ran into the trees.

* * *

**There we have it, chapter one. I will upload chapter two soon as I don't want to loose any of you guys. The song that Elrond sang was We Are One from The Lion King 2. I know its a bit cheesy but I really wanted to get the song into one of my Hobbit stories but it didn't happen so I squeezed it in here. Anywho, I look forward to some reviews, maybe, please ;) **

**Mayday xx**


	2. A favor for a friend

That evening in Rivendell Elrond was playing host to Gandalf who had come to visit. Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen sat next to each other and conversed while Elrond, Celebrian and Gandalf spoke. Elrond knew that Gandalf never visited without a purpose and he was just waiting for the wizard to make his move.

"You are looking very elegant this evening My Lady" Gandalf said to Celebrian.

"Why thank you" Celebrian said nodding her head slowly. Elrond smiled, he also knew that if Gandalf wanted something he normally turned to his wife first.

"Just ask us Gandalf" Elrond said finally and the wizard looked at him slowly.

"What do you mean Elrond?" Gandalf asked.

Arwen laughed. "Everyone around here knows that when you want something Gandalf you turn to our Mother first"

"And how is Aragorn?" Gandalf asked and Arwen laughed.

"Don't try changing the subject" she said "He is fine"

"Good, good" Gandalf nodded his eyes then rested on Elrond. "We need to hold a council"

"A council, whatever for?" Elrond asked.

"It has come to my attention that an item of great significance has, changed hands" Gandalf said slowly. His eyes glazed over as he looked out over the balcony.

"Gandalf?" Elladan prompted.

"The Ring of Sauron" Gandalf said looking at Elrond.

"The ring was lost" Elrond said putting his fork down "And was never found again"

"We all know that is not true" Gandalf said "I have seen it and it needs to be destroyed"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Elrond asked.

"We bring together representatives of the kingdoms of Middle-Earth to come up with a plan to dispose of the ring" Gandalf said.

"All that will accomplish is bringing the power of the ring to attention" Elrond said.  
"Men are easily swayed" Celebrian said "They will not be able to stand up to its power"

"Aragorn could" Arwen said.

"And you want him to go on this mission?" Elrond asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I doubt I would be able to stop him" Arwen said "He is a free man and can do what he wishes"

"Is it settled, will you gather together a council?" Gandalf asked.

"I will" Elrond sighed and they went back to eating.

"There is one last thing" Gandalf said and Elrond sighed again. "Solaris?"

"What of her?" Elrond asked becoming defensive.

"How is she keeping these days?"

"Quiet, no one hardly ever sees her" Elrond said.

"That is the way she wants it" Elrohir said. "She has her house, her horses and her wolf. She is happy"

"As happy as she can be, her heart is still broken" Elrond said.

"I should imagine" Gandalf nodded "Then it would be out the question to ask that she come along to the council as well"

"Your right, it would be out the question" Elrond said standing "I'm going to my chambers" he said kissing the top of his wife's head. "Goodnight everyone"  
"Goodnight" they all answered and watched as he left the hall.

"I think it would be a good idea for Solaris to come to the council" Elladan said "She's going to become a hermit of she's not careful"

"Elladan" Celebrian scolded. "I agree with you though that it would be a good idea for her to attend. It would be good for her to see her own kin once more"

* * *

Fen started to growl unexpectedly the following afternoon. Solaris had been in the kitchen sewing up her breeches when she heard the wolf bark. Rushing outside she saw a chestnut horse approaching with a grey cloaked figure mounted. She didn't need to wait for them to get closer to know who they were.

"Gandalf" she said taking the horse's reins as he came to a stop.

"My Lady Solaris, you are looking well" Gandalf said getting down from the saddle. "I must say that it's all this fresh air you've been getting" his eyes didn't once linger on her scar. Solaris smiled and nodded.

"Let me turn out your horse, please go inside and help yourself to anything in the kitchen. And ignore Fen, he won't hurt you" she said and the wizard nodded.

* * *

Once the chestnut had been turned out into the field Solaris ran back to the house and found Gandalf sitting in the same chair her father had the day before. Gandalf had got them both a glass of wine and gave Solaris a glass.

"This wine is divine" he said.

"I made it myself" Solaris said "I'm self sufficient now"

"My you have grown up" Gandalf said.

Solaris smiled "And to what do I owe this visit?" she asked.

"Well I have come to give you an invitation" Gandalf said reaching into his pocket and brought out a folded piece of parchment. He leant over and handed it to Solaris. She took it hesitantly and folded out the letter. Her eyes read the words slowly and she finally looked up at the wizard.

"A council to destroy a ring?" she asked.

"Not just a ring, Sauron's ring" Gandalf said.

"The ring that my Father tried to get Isildur to throw into the fires of Mordor?"

"Yes, that very ring" Gandalf nodded "It is merely a council Solaris, there is no hidden agenda"

"I'll think about it" Solaris said putting the letter onto the table.

"Would it sway you to know that Legolas will be there, as a representative of Mirkwood"

"I said I will think about it. Does my Father know you are here?" Solaris asked.

"Uh, no" Gandalf said hesitantly "But your brothers and your mother do"

"Right" Solaris said standing "If you wouldn't mind" she said motioning to the door "I have work to do"

"Yes, very well" Gandalf said "It was nice seeing you my lady, might I visit the headstones before I leave?"

"You know where they are" Solaris said.

She sighed heavily, closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the door.

* * *

The following morning Solaris put head-collars onto six of her horses and attached lead robes. She then tacked up her most experienced horse, Braidy.

"Good girl" she said stroking the mare's nose who snorted and pushed her nose into the elf's hands. Solaris laughed and hugged the mare tightly. "Right" she said looking around. "Where is he?"

As if to answer a high pitched whinny came from the large field out the back of the house. "Kobe!" Solaris called and the foal whinnied again.

After a half hour of chasing the little shire around the paddock Kobe finally gave in and let Solaris attach him to a head collar.

"You Father would not approve" Solaris said tapping the baby on the nose. Kobe snorted in answer and trotted along behind Solaris as she jogged back to the other horses.

Kobe's little fiasco had put Solaris behind on time, she had been expecting to walk the horses most of the way by ended up having to canter and trot half the way there. Her destination was only going to take a day so she stopped halfway through to give the horses a break. While they were munching on the grass Solaris sat up against a tree and ate a few grapes she'd brought with her for the journey. Her eyes then caught movement in the bushes and she reached for her bow but sighed as she saw a familiar pair of bright orange eyes.

"Hello Fen" Solaris said as the large black wolf loped out the trees. He came into the clearing and sniffed at her pack. "No rabbits I'm afraid" Solaris said resting her back against the tree she was leaning on. The wolf sighed heavily and plonked himself down next to her. Solaris knew better than to touch him, he would let her know if her wanted any affection.

* * *

After sitting there for a while Solaris stood and called the horses back, apart from Kobe who she had tethered. She continued to ride at a steady pace and reached her destination two hours before nightfall. The little cottage still stood as it had done for sixty years. Solaris smiled when she saw smoke coming from the chimney and heard the chopping of wood. This place held many happy memories for her and she was pleased to be back. She rode the horses over to the paddock and laughed as a herd of black and white ponies came to greet her and her brood.

"Hey guys" she said stoking the neck of one of the ponies. She tethered hers up and went in search of the home owner. It didn't take her long as she followed the sound of chopping wood.

"Hello Solaris" a tall, hairy man said.

"You knew I was coming" the elf said as she walked up behind him.

"Fen came around here earlier; I guessed it wouldn't be long till you arrived"

Beorn turned and held his hand out. Solaris took it and gave him as strong a handshake as she could.

"It's good to see you Beorn" Solaris said.

"You too My Lady elf" Beorn said in return "Would you like some milk and honey?"

"Thank you" Solaris smiled and followed him into the house.

* * *

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" Beorn asked as he poured some milk into a tankard for Solaris.

"I have come to ask a favour" the elf said and Beorn raised his eyebrows. He sat down and took a bite of honeycomb. "And what would that be?"

"Let me explain" Solaris said. "I was visited by Gandalf yesterday"

"That wizard only brings trouble" Beorn said.

"Tell me about it" Solaris said nibbling a piece of honey. "He came to tell me of a new journey"

Beorn sighed; she could tell that his temper was already running short. "Here" she said reaching into her pocket. "Perhaps you should read for yourself"

He took the letter from her and took his time in reading it. After a while he put the letter on the table and looked at the elf.

"Are you going to go on this mission" he asked.

"I don't really have the option not too" she sighed.

Beorn too growled and stood. "You said you came to ask me a favour"

"Yes, I was hoping you would be able to look after my horses while I'm away. You know, just till I come back"

"And you plan to return do you?" Beorn asked.

"Off course" Solaris replied.

Beorn sighed and turned to the door. "I will look after your horses, put them in with mine then go. Please"

"Beorn" Solaris said standing.

"I like you Solaris, you are a kind, sensitive elf unlike most others but sometimes you do make me wonder whether you have any brain cells left" Beorn said

"Don't be like that" Solaris said.

"Any mission that involves Gandalf seem to end in death, I cannot stop you from doing what you please. But I would advise you to think carefully before getting yourself involved in others business"

"I am already involved; Gandalf has invited me to the council"

"Then go, I have said I will look after your horses"

With that he left, Solaris looked out the window and watched as he stalked into the forest. She hadn't meant to upset him but at least she knew that her horses would be looked after.

* * *

Solaris took her time in saying goodbye to each of the horses. She watched as they ran into the paddock and mingled with Beorn's ponies. Kobe ran around like a maniac, loving his new surroundings. Solaris then put Braidy's tack back on and made her way back home.

* * *

**Hey, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Faces old and new

**Welcome one and all to chapter three! **

* * *

The next day Solaris made her way to Rivendell. It had been years since she'd stepped foot into her old home and it seemed it. She met other elves along the way and they bowed their heads to her. Solaris had never seen some of them in her life but they all seemed to know who she was. She rode right into the main courtyard and a stable hand came and took her reins.

"I can wash her down" Solaris said.

"I was told you would say that" the stable elf said "And I was told to tell you that your Father wants to see you immediately"

Solaris smiled and patted Braidy's neck. "Give her an extra carrot"

"Yes My Lady" the elf nodded and led Braidy away.

She did note that the boy was taken aback by her face but she had grown used to it, she took a deep breath and looked at the stairs leading to the main structure of Rivendell. She took a step forward but stopped as she heard the padding of paws behind her. He turned and watched as Fen trotted up to her and stood by her side, he looked up at her and then around at the new surroundings.

"Not letting me go it alone eh?" she asked and the wolf huffed. "Guess we'd better go find my Atar" (Father) she said.

* * *

Solaris found Elrond in the council room, there were a few other elves with him but when she entered they dispersed quickly and her Father held his arms out.

"Solaris" he smiled an enveloped her in a hug. "It's so good to see you my dear"

"You too Atar" she said hugging him tightly back.

Elrond looked down at Fen who was sniffing the bottom of the table. "Hello Fen" he said and the wolf growled in return. "I would have thought you'd have left him at home"

"He followed me" Solaris said "Don't worry, he'll make himself scarce most of the time"

"Hmm" Elrond said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You must be tired from the journey, I will show you your chambers so you can wash and rest"

"Thank you" Solaris said "Are Mother and my siblings here?"

"Arwen is in her chambers" Elrond said "Your Mother and the boys are returning from Lothlorien tomorrow"

"Lothlorien, did they go to visit my Grandmother"

"They did" Elrond nodded.

* * *

Solaris's chambers were unchanged from when she had last been there. Elrond left her to wash and rest. Fen took one whiff of the room and then darted of into the trees. Solaris laughed after him, she guessed that artificial elven fragrances weren't his thing. She didn't rest long and went in search of her older sister. She found Arwen walking in her own private gardens.

"Arwen" she called out softly and the dark haired elf turned and smiled.

"Laris" she said and the two sisters embraced.

"Come" Arwen said smiling down at her little sister. "Tell me how you have been"

* * *

They sat opposite each other on Arwen's bed like nothing had ever changed. When they were mere girls they had spent much time together just sitting in their chambers talking. Solaris told Arwen of her horses, of Kobe and Fen. She also told her about her visit to Beorn's cottage and how the skin changer had reacted to news of the mission. Arwen told her not to worry and then began to tell Solaris of Aragorn. Aragorn was a ranger and Arwen's love. It seemed like the pair of them had been together forever the way Arwen spoke about the ranger.

"Will Aragorn be attending the council?" Solaris asked.

"Yes, Gandalf has sent him to get fetch a hobbit from a place called Bree. They are planning on arriving here a day from now"

"Well I look forward to meeting this ranger" Solaris smiled. "Now I think I shall retire for the night"

Arwen leant over and kissed her sister's cheek. "Goodnight sweet Solaris" she said.

Solaris smiled to herself. It had been a very long time since she'd been called that.

* * *

The following day Solaris woke very late in the morning. She took her time in getting up and then headed down to the main hall. Already there was her Mother, Celebrian. She was standing in the middle of the hall with other elves buzzing around her carrying baskets with food and bed linen.

"That one needs to go to chamber four!" Celebrian called after a maid. As she turned she caught sight of her youngest behind her.

"Solaris" she exclaimed and rushed elegantly over and pulled Solaris into her arms. She hugged her tightly and then framed her face in her hands.

"You've grown" she said searching her daughter's face. "Come let's walk"

The two she-elves walked down till they got to the riverside. Birds sung softly in the air and there was the gentle sound of the stream trickling. They came to a stop and sat down on a fallen tree. Solaris's hand gently stroked the tree. She remembered when it had first come down on a stormy night when she was just a child.

"I won't ask you how you've been as it's quite clear" Celebrian said. Solaris looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry Mother"

"Please, don't be sorry" Celebrian said taking Solaris's hand and squeezing it.

"I am trying, it's just hard"

"I can't possibly imagine how you feel dear, so I'm not going to tell you that I can. All I can say is that you'll always have us and when you want to talk I'm here"

"I know" Solaris said.

They both watched the fish swimming in the shallows for a while. Then a horn in the distance sounded.

"Sounds like your brothers are back from their ride" Celebrian said looking up towards the courtyard. "You know they were most put out not to have been invited to the council"

"I don't know why they would want to go, it sounds like another death wish to me" Solaris said. "I am merely attending to give me something to do"

"As you say my love" Celebrian said and they made their way back up to the palace.

* * *

"Laris!" Elladan called out and wrapped his little sister in a tight embrace. "It good to see you"

"You too" she said trying to pull out of his embrace. She'd just slipped away when another set of arms grabbed her around her neck.

"Hey Laris!" Elrohir said excitedly. "Fancy a tournament?"

"Get of me" she said squirming.

"Oh come on sister, it's been such a long time and I am sure that your archery has improved since we last battled"

"I wish to battle with no one" Solaris said. "I do not see the point in battling unnecessarily"

"Solaris" Elrohir said.

"I said no"

"Leave her be El" Elladan said. "I'm sure once Solaris has settled in she'll be up for a go, eh sister?" Elladan said and Solaris nodded slowly.

"Yes" she said.

"Boring" Elrohir said spinning around and walking up the stairs towards his chambers. Elladan gave Solaris a wink before he too left. Watching them go Solaris smiled, seeing all her family again made her feel small. Like she was the weak one. Sighing she headed back to her chambers.

* * *

Solaris was sitting at her desk watching out the window when a loud banging came from her door.

"Its open!" she called and stood as Arwen burst in.

Solaris looked her up and down and noted her dark green coat, riding boots and gloves.

"Please come with me" Arwen said.

"Are you going riding?" Solaris asked.

"Yes, but that's not all" Arwen said walking forward and taking her sister's hands. "Its Aragorn, something's happened"

Nodding Solaris darted around the room to get ready to ride. "Have you heard from him?" Solaris asked pulling her hair into a simple ponytail.

"No" Arwen said shaking her head; Solaris paused and looked at her. "I have a feeling that something has gone wrong" Arwen added.

"I'm not going to argue with a feeling" Solaris said and followed her sister out the room.

* * *

Solaris was riding Braidy and Arwen was riding a grey mare. Arwen had explained to Solaris that Aragorn had gone to fetch the hobbit from The Shire. The Shire brought back happy memories for Solaris and despite the precarious situation that Aragorn seemed to be in she couldn't help smile to herself. But those happy memories also brought sad ones and she soon found herself pushing them from her mind altogether.

It was the middle of the night when Arwen pulled her horse to a stop.

"Where are we?" Solaris asked.

"Near the Ford" Arwen replied "Aragorn and the hobbits are not far"

"Hobbits, I thought you said hobbit" Solaris said.

"There is more than one" Arwen said softly.

As they walked the horses through the trees a high pitched wale echoed around the them. "Wraths!" Solaris exclaimed.

"Do not tell me you are scared sister?" Arwen teased "You have seen battle after all"

"I am not scared Arwen" Solaris said.

They then both paused as torch lights waved in the distance. "It's them" Arwen said. She raced forward but Solaris made her way for carefully. She then saw the ranger, Arwen had approached him silently and was holding her elven blade to his throat.

"What's this, a ranger caught of guard?" she asked.

Aragorn turned with a smile "Arwen" he said. "Never have I been gladder to see you"

Solaris approached behind them silently. Her eyes met the rangers briefly but his attention soon went back to Arwen.

"Where is the hobbit?" Arwen asked.

"I'll take you to him"

* * *

The three made their way to a clearing and as Arwen leapt from her horse to help the hobbit lying on the ground Solaris caught the reins and soothed the mare. While her sister and Aragorn leant over the hobbit Solaris took in the scene. Arwen had been right, there were three other hobbits standing a little distance away. The sight of hobbits warmed her heart. They reminded her of Bilbo, she hadn't seen Bilbo since the battle of the five armies and she hoped he was well; he would be a lot older now for hobbits aged much faster than elves. These three hobbits looked traumatised standing there holding torches that were almost bigger then them.

"It's going to be alright" she called over to them.

They looked at her bewildered and then back at Aragorn and Arwen. Aragorn had picked the sick hobbit up and placed him in the mare's saddle.

"Stay with the hobbits, I'll send horses for you" he told Arwen in Elvish.

"I'm the faster rider, I'll take him" she retorted.

"The road is too dangerous"

"If we can get across the river the power of my people will protect him"

"I do not fear them" she finished in the common tounge.

After a few seconds Aragorn lifted her into the saddle and Solaris threw her the reins.

"Ride hard and do not look back" Aragorn said.

"Stay as close as you can" Arwen told Solaris in Elvish.

"I will" Solaris replied.

They both whispered to the horses and took of at lightning speed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I had a lot of fun writing Elladan and Elrohir into this chapter. I feel that they are great characters that should have been included in the film. But seeing as they're not I am going to put them into my story as much as I can. And three cheers for Aragorn, whoop, whoop, whoop. I personally don't fancy him but I defiantly wouldn't mind being best mates with him! **


	4. A Proposal of some sorts

**Hey peeps, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Solaris had only ever ridden this fast once in her life before. First they went through a field of yellow flowers and then they were back in the forest again.

"Lead on!" Arwen shouted so Solaris took the lead and listened for Arwen horse's hoof beats behind to make sure that they were still there.

She then noticed black shapes moving either side and turned to see wraiths and black horses chasing them.

"Push forward!" Arwen shouted.

Solaris whispered to her horse who listened and changed her stride so that she covered more ground faster.

There was now eight wraiths pursuing them and if she'd thought it would work Solaris would go another way to distract their attention but they wanted the hobbit and they knew he rode with her sister. Instead Solaris found them the safest path she could through the trees and to open land. But the wraiths were fast and closed in and soon the sisters became separated. Solaris knew that there was nothing she could do but reach the river and wait for Arwen there. She whispered to her horse again and the filly changed strides which made it easier to weave through the trees. Solaris made it to the river and Arwen was no where to be seen. She walked the horse to the other side and turned and watched the trees. Arwen then appeared and raced to join her side.

"What took you so long?" Solaris asked.

Arwen gave her a side smile and turned to look at the wraiths. "Give up the Halfling she-elves" one of them said.

"If you want him, come and claim him" Arwen said drawing her blade. Solaris looked from her and then to the water. The wraiths drew their swords and started to make their way forward so Solaris started to whisper Elvish to the water. Braidy reared a little and Solaris patted her neck to calm her.

"Nin o chithaenglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer, Nin o chithaenglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in Ulaer" (Waters of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word, flow waters of loudwater against the Ringwaiths)

After her incantation the waters flowed high enough to engulf the wraiths and their horses and wash them down river.

"Well done Laris" Arwen said.

Solaris smiled but then looked down at the hobbit. "Arwen" she said.

Between them they rested the hobbit onto the floor. "No, no Frodo no, don't give in. Not now" Arwen pleaded. She held Frodo tightly in her arms and hugged him.

"We need to get him to Father" Solaris said.

Arwen nodded. "What grace is given me let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him" she whispered while getting them back onto the horse.

* * *

The sisters rode as fast as they could back to Rivendell.

"I'll go fetch Father" Solaris said leaping from her Brady while the filly was still trotting. A stable hand caught the reins as the princess fled up the steps towards her Father's chambers.

"Father!" she called searching his room. When he wasn't in there she ran to the council room where she found him sitting with a man in grey.

"Father?" she asked and the man in grey turned to face her. "Gandalf!" she exclaimed.

"Solaris" Gandalf greeted.

"Solaris, what is it?" Elrond asked with a concerned look on his face.

"We need your help" she said breathlessly.

Arwen carried Frodo into a white room where servants were hurriedly making a bed and filling a tub with warm water.

"Rest him down first; I will get rid of the worst of the poison" Elrond said. "Girls you should go change and Solaris" he said.

"Yes Father?"

"I wish to speak with you, once you are washed can you please wait for me in my chambers"

"Off course" Solaris said nodding her head.

Once outside Solaris turned to Arwen "Do you know what that's all about?"

"No" Arwen said, she was careful not to make eye contact with her sister which Solaris took to be that she did in fact know but just wasn't going to tell her.

"Who is that hobbit anyway?" Solaris asked changing the subject "He looks very familiar"

"His name is Frodo Baggins" Arwen said pulling her riding gloves off.

"Baggins?" Solaris asked her eyes wide.

"Frodo is Bilbo's nephew" Arwen said.

* * *

Once she was washed and changed Solaris made her way to her Father's chambers. He wasn't there when she arrived so she let herself in and sat in a chair next to his desk. Her eyes were automatically drawn to the papers on his desk and she frowned when she saw her name printed several times on a single piece of paper. Gently sliding it from amongst other papers she brought it to her lap. The first thing that grabbed her attention was the big black writing on the very top.

_'__An Agreement of Marriage'_

Her eyes went wide as she read down the rest of the paper.

_'__This document hereby states that the following 'Solaris daughter of Lord Elrond' and Haldir of Lothlorien are to be joined as one in holy matrimony'_

Then there was a whole section about how they would take on the roles of guardians of Lothlorien but Solaris couldn't get her eyes to move past the first line. She was to be married to Haldir? He had accompanied her to the Blue Mountains on one occasion and then spent a little time with her in the five years following till she left Rivendell. Since living in her own home she could count the number of times she'd seen him on one hand. The paper was still in her hands when the door opened and Elrond appeared. Solaris looked up at him as he froze in the doorway.

"Solaris" he said.

"No, don't you dare" she said standing up. "You can't"

"Laris, listen to me" Elrond said. He walked forward but she took a step back.

"You're going to marry me off?"

"No, I am not marrying you off!" Elrond said crossly. "I am doing what's best for you"

"What's best for me, how could you possibly know what's best for me?"

"I am your Father and trust me when I say I am doing this for your own good"

"My own good? You do not know what's good for me"

"I do know that you hiding away in your lodge is not good for you. You are becoming solitary Solaris and no elf does well in solitary"

"I have been doing just fine" Solaris said.

"Have you?" Elrond asked "Have you really?"

Laris opened her mouth to reply but then shut it again. "I have been doing as well as I can under the circumstances"

"And it's about time the circumstances changed" Elrond said "You need someone to look after you Solaris" Elrond said. "And seeing as your not letting any of your family near you I am trying to do the next best thing"

"By giving me a husband?" Solaris asked, her voice rising.

"Yes, if that's what it will take" Elrond replied calmly.

"So what about Arwen, she's got complicated circumstances. Are you going to hand her over to a husband?"

Elrond glared at her "Arwen is different"

"Different, how is she different?"

"She has Aragorn" he said.

"Oh" Solaris scoffed. She dropped the letter on the desk "So you're going to let her marry him then"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well he's a man, meaning he's not an elf. You're telling me you're going to allow it?"

"If that is what Arwen wants" Elrond said.

"And what about what I want?"

"Don't twist my words Solaris" Elrond scolded. "I know what you want and you can't have it. I am not going to let you waste you're life"

Solaris stared at him "Can't have what I want?" she asked.

"The dwarf" Elrond said hesitantly "He's gone Solaris, they all are"

Solaris bit her lip and looked away from him. Her hands balled into fists and she held her breath.

"I do not want you so spend your life alone"

"Do not ever talk about them" Solaris said, she turned suddenly and Elrond was taken aback. Her eyes had gone hard and distant. "Don't EVER talk about them!"

"Solaris" Elrond said. "I have used the foresight and looked into your future…"

"And Haldir is my future?" she whispered crossly.

"Yes, someday you will need to settle down" Elrond replied, he looked out the window at the river gently flowing in the large lake. "You need to be steady, like the river"

Tears wobbled in her eyes but she wasn't going to let her Father see. Storming past him she left the room and ran down the stairs. By simple chance in the stairway she came face to face with a group of elves that had just arrived. She could tell by the riding gloves and cloaks they were wearing.

"My Lady, could you tell us the way to Lord Elrond's office?" one in the front asked.

"That way" Solaris said wiping a hand over her face. "Although I warn you now might not be a good time for him"

"What has happened?" another voice asked.

A tall blonde elf weaved his way passed the others and came to a stand on the stair beneath her. "Lady Solaris" Haldir said. "Are you alright?"

Solaris glared down at him. "May we talk?" Haldir asked reaching out to take her hand but she flinched backwards.

"No" she said and darted passed him and the other elves down the stairs.

* * *

In a rage Solaris stormed down to the river. She dropped to her knees at the water's edge. Sniffling to herself she watched her reflection, her eyes cast over her pinched silver scar and with a scream she grabbed a handful of mud and threw it into the water. She continued to cry and then something behind her nudged her forwards. Looking up Solaris's eyes met the orange ones belonging to Fen. He searched her face and huffed.

"My Father is marrying me off Fen" Solaris said putting a hand on the side of the wolf's neck. She looked back down at the water and watched the ripples. "He wants me to be steady, like the river" a fish suddenly jumped up and splashed them both. "But, it's not steady at all" the elf said getting to her feet. "Come on Fen" she said running over to the nearest boats.

* * *

The wolf was hesitant at first but he leapt into the boat and gripped on as tightly as his claws would let him. Solaris laughed as she saw at the rear of the boat and pushed the paddle through the water. "You ready Fen?" she called

_"__What I love most about rivers is:_

_You can't step in the same river twice_

_The water's always changing, always flowing_

_But people, I guess, can't live like that_

_We all must pay a price__  
To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing  
What's around the riverbend  
Waiting just around the riverbend?" _

Solaris sung so that the wolf could hear her. She paddle their way down the river and gradually the water got faster and faster. __

_I look once more  
Just around the riverbend  
Beyond the shore  
Where the gulls fly free  
Don't know what for  
What I dream the day might send  
Just around the riverbend  
For me  
Coming for me_

_I feel it there beyond those trees  
Or right behind these waterfalls  
Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming  
For a handsome sturdy husband  
Who builds handsome sturdy walls  
And never dreams that something might be coming?  
Just around the riverbend  
Just around the riverbend_

_I look once more  
Just around the riverbend  
Beyond the shore  
Somewhere past the sea  
Don't know what for ...  
Why do all my dreams extend  
Just around the riverbend?  
Just around the riverbend "_

By now Solaris had taken them down most of the rapids. Fen was a quivering wreck in the bow of the boat. The river at its current point had gone gentle and there were two paths that Solaris could take. One would lead them to more rapids and the other would bring them back around in a circle to where they had set of from. __

_Should I choose the smoothest course  
Steady as the beating drum?  
Should I marry Haldir?  
Is all my dreaming at an end?  
Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver  
Just around the riverbend?_

Looking at Fen and sighed Solaris put the paddle into the water and took them down the gentle route back to the bank.

* * *

The ground by the waters edge was muddy and Solaris was clumsy getting out the boat and she slipped in the mud, landing unceremoniously on her behind.. "For Durin's sake" she cursed herself. She held her hands up either side of her and flicked mud from her fingers. Her hair had become loose in the fall and she sighed and used a muddy hand to brush it back. Grumbling to herself she got up and walked to the waters edge and plunged her hands into the water to wash them. Looking at her reflection she frowned as she looked at her scar. She hated it but then at the same time she had the feeling of acceptance towards it. It was a wound she had sustained when trying to protect her best friend and that was an honour she was proud to wear upon her face. She then looked at the mud in her hair. Instead of the normal dirty blonde colour her hair was now a dark brown. She tilted her head and leant closer to her reflection, frowning she plunged her hands into the water and brought out handfuls of dark mud which she then dragged through her hair. While she was doing this Fen made an appearance next to her. His nudge make Solaris jump as she turned to look at him.

"Hey you" she said smiling at the wolf. "Where have you been?"

The wolf looked at her closely and then sniffed at her hair; Solaris looked into the river at her reflection. A smile crept onto her lips and she looked at her now almost black hair. Laughing to herself she got up and raced back into the palace with Fen following.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked that little whirlwind. So Haldir, who knew eh? I've always liked Haldir and I think he deserved so much more screen time. I also really enjoyed writing the argument between Solaris and Elrond. Let me know what you think and see you in the chapter! Also the song I used was obviously Just around the River Bend from Disney's Pocahontas. **

**Love Mayday xx**


	5. The Resting Place of the Kings

The following morning no one bowed their heads to her as Solaris walked the halls of Rivendell, most were shocked but others doubted themselves as to who she was. She also suspected that the presence of the large black wolf by her side put people of from being friendly. Stopping in-front of a glass window Solaris glanced at her reflection. The dirty blonde hair that once cascaded down her shoulders was now the darkest black apart from one small clump that till flowed blonde. She had deliberately kept one part blonde as she didn't want to loose her old self entirely. Today she'd decided to take Braidy and Fen to visit Dis in the Blue Mountains. She wasn't going to tell anyone of her leaving; she had had enough of her own kin to last her for a while. She expected to be back on the next morrow so she doubted that she would be missed much. Taking Braidy she managed to leave with no one bothering her. Braidy was a good horse and could cope with cantering most of the way there. It was only when they got to the harder up hill terrain that Solaris slowed the horse to a walk. Fen disappeared to find his own way up the mountain. Solaris guessed that he probably wouldn't reappear till she decided to leave the Blue Mountains. Fen knew that dwarves weren't keen on wolves so he always made himself scarce.

* * *

Solaris always found visiting the company and Dis hard, she didn't like a fuss to be made of her visits so she never warned the dwarves of her arrival. But the guards at the gates of the Blue Mountains knew her face well and allowed her past with no quarrel. She continued her way around the mountain slowly.

"Good girl" she soothed quietly.

The main gates to the palace were already open when she arrived. No doubt the guards at the gates had sent a young dwarf running to tell the queen of her arrival. Stopping in the courtyard she jumped from Braidy's back and handed the reins to an awaiting stable dwarf.

"I'll wash her down if you like" the young dwarf said.

"Thank you" Solaris said, she reached into her pocket and brought out two pieces of silver. "Here" she said placing it in the dwarf's hand.

"Thank you my lady" the dwarf said and led Braidy away to the stable.

She then turned and made her way up to the castle.

"Thank you" she said nodding to the soldier that pushed open the heavy stone door for her.

"My Lady" he nodded in return.

She followed the long intricate hall further into the palace. On the walls there were paintings of dwarfs; Solaris did her best not to let her eyes linger on them as she feared they would reduce her to tears. She then started to pick up voices coming from the great hall, stepping hesitantly into the room she looked around and saw many dwarves scattering about the room. They were busy putting up decorations and setting tables. In the middle directing the madness was Dis. Upon Solaris's entrance she turned and smiled. She was still as beautiful as when Solaris last saw her a few years ago. She was wearing a dark green dress that had white lace on the cuffs and breast. Her long, thick dark hair was braided back to keep it out her face.

"Solaris!" she exclaimed and rushed forwards.

Solaris bent to kiss the queen on either cheek.

"You are looking well Dis" Solaris said.

"As are you my dear, a bit peaky maybe. Or it could just be the beautiful dark hair making your skin pale" Dis said putting a hand on Solaris's cheek. "How have you been keeping?"

"Quiet" Solaris replied. "And you"

"Busy" Dis said. "Please come though and we shall talk"

Dis put another dwarf in charge and led Solaris to her chambers. The pair each got a tankard of ale and took a seat opposite each other on the balcony.

"I'm afraid most of the lads aren't here" Dis said "Dwalin has taken a load of them to speed along the restoration of Erebor and Balin took the other half to Moria"

"That's alright" Solaris said "It would have been nice to see them but it was you who I came to talk to"

"Oh" Dis said raising her eyebrows.

Solaris put her tankard down and sighed. "Gandalf" she said and Dis rolled her eyes.

"What's he troubling you with now?" Dis asked.

"There is a new threat to Middle-Earth" Solaris said and Dis rolled her eyes.

"There's always some threat or danger whenever that wizard is concerned" she said. "And let me guess, he's trying to rope you doing something about it"

"Precisely" Solaris nodded.

"So what is it, this new danger?"

"The One Ring" Solaris said and Dis's eyes widened.

"The Ring was lost" she said.

"And it's been found again" Solaris said picking up her tankard again and taking a sip. "And Gandalf wants to put together a fellowship to take it to Mordor"

Dis continued to watch the elf closely.

"And he's come to ask me if I will accompany him"

Solaris sighed heavily and looked at Dis who was smiling. She then started to laugh and Solaris frowned.

"What's funny?" she asked.

"You" Dis said "My dear we both know that you cannot say no to a mission of this kind"

"But look what happened last time, I can't go through it again" Solaris said.

"But look at it this way" Dis said putting her tankard on the ground. She then took Solaris, put it down and then took the elf's hands. She stood and led the elf over to the mantle piece where the massive portrait of Fili, Kili and also one of Thorin hung on the wall.

"If you had not gone on the mission to claim back the mountain you would never have met by brother or my sons. You would never have met me"

Solaris thought about what her life would be now if she had not joined the company. The thought didn't bare thinking about. She then looked down at Dis and huffed.

"Gandalf has also asked that a dwarf attend the meeting as a representative" she said and Dis rolled her eyes.

"Off course he has" she said.

"The council will take place in Rivendell and three days time" Solaris said.

"Righty ho" Dis nodded.

Solaris looked back up at the paintings.

"Would you like to go to go see them?" Dis asked and Solaris nodded.

"I would very much like that" she replied.

* * *

Dis left Solaris alone once she had entered the chapel. The room was small and had rows of benches on either side of the room where dwarves could come to talk to their loved ones who passed to the other side. At the very end of the room there was a door that Solaris walked over to. Engraved in delicate writing on the door was a sign that read;

_The Resting Place of the Kings_

Taking in a deep breath Solaris entered the room and slipped inside.

Dis had designed the whole room, from the curtains to the chairs. Everything was a royal blue colour and had gold trimmings. At the head of the room was a large portrait of the last King under the Mountain, Thorin. It was the best portrait Solaris had seen of him. She smiled as she thought of how majestic he looked and how majestic he had always been in real life. Her eyes were then drawn to the painting on the right, it was of her lion. Fili's gleaming blue eyes stared at her from the painting; it was so life like that she could have believed that they were standing there right in front of her. Then on the left of Thorin was Kili, he had a mischievous smile on his face.

"I wonder if they ever got a serious picture of you" she said sitting down and looking up at the beaming Kili. Many times Solaris had tried to get Tauriel to come here but the she-elf had become as distant from everyone as Solaris had. Resting underneath the paintings was three stone graves but Solaris never went any further than the first bench. Also in the room were the graves of Frerin, Thrain and Thror. Solaris liked to look at them also. The family resemblance between them all was astonishing. But right now her attention was rested on the three in-front of her. She sighed and looked down at her hands.

"So, I changed my hair colour" she said glancing up at the paintings. They remained unmoving and unresponsive. "I hope you like it"

She sighed again and cleared her throat. "Gandalf has introduced me to a new quest and I'm thinking of going with him. It's about a ring that needs to be destroyed, the One Ring, you probably know of it"

She paused "But I just don't want it to happen again" she looked up at the three paintings and then turned her head to the one of Fili. "I can't fall in love again only to loose it all"

She wished for a reply, she wished to hear his soft voice in her ears. She wished to feel his warm breath on her cheek and the feel of his lips on hers. They had been granted so little time to together. She bent her head down and a few tears dropped to the stone floor between her feet. Sitting there in silence for a few minutes Solaris let herself cry. Once all her tears were spent she sniffed and stood.

"Hopefully I'll see you very soon" she said. She pressed her fingers to her lips and then held them up to the three painting. "I love you guys" she said and then left the room.

* * *

Dis had tried to convince Solaris to stay an extra day so she could then ride back to Rivendell with the representative of the Dwarves. But Solaris preferred to ride alone so as soon as Braidy was saddled she said her goodbyes.

"Come back soon" Dis said holding the elf's hand tightly. "Come and see the boys"

"I will" Solaris nodded and took her hand away from Dis and jumped into the saddle.

"Farewell, My Lady" Solaris said and waved to the dwarf queen.

"Be safe my child" Dis said and watched till Solaris and Braidy were out of sight.

* * *

The ride back to Rivendell was quick as Braidy was well rested and was able to canter most of the way back. Fen appeared as she rode through the trees and then disappeared again as she neared the bridge into Rivendell. Solaris arrived back to the courtyard and refused the help of the stable elves. By herself she un-tacked Braidy, washed her down and then turned her out into the field. The horse whinnied as she joined the others and then began to eat the grass. Solaris almost made it back to her chambers but was stopped in the corridor.

"Solaris!" it was the voice of her Father and she could tell by the tone of his voice that he was angry but was trying to keep his cool.

"Atar" (Father) Solaris said turning.

His eyes stared at her hair. "Your hair" he said "It's different"

"Yes" Solaris sighed. "Do you like it?"

"Well, you certainly look, more like me than your mother"

He was right in saying that, Elrond was the one with the dark hair that her brothers and sister had inherited. Solaris had been the only child to get their mother's blonde hair.

"Well that's not a bad thing" Solaris said.

"No" Elrond said hesitantly. "I would like to talk you to, if I may"

Solaris sighed and looked at the door to her chambers. "Please, come in" she said.

Solaris sat on her bed and Elrond pulled a chair up opposite her. She felt like a little child that had done something naughty and was going to get a severe talking to.

"So what have you been up to my dear?" Elrond asked. He leant back in his chair and linked his hands together. Solaris didn't see any reason not to tell him where she'd been.

"I took Braidy and Fen to see Dis in the Blue Mountains"

"Oh" Elrond said "Well you know I would never begrudge you a visit there. How did it go?"

"Well, I told Dis of the council and she seemed to be receptive"

Elrond nodded. Solaris was waiting, just waiting for him to bring up the subject that she knew he wanted to talk about.

"We have a very important matter to discuss" he said.

_'__Bang there it is'_ Solaris thought. "What would that be?" she asked and Elrond raised his eyebrows at her.

"You know Solaris" Elrond said "We need to talk about your marriage to Haldir"

"Father, I do not want to get married. What more can I say?"

"You have not even thought about it Laris. You been proposed with the idea and come to a conclusion without having thought about it properly"

"Why would I want to marry someone who I barely know?" Solaris asked.

"You know Haldir; you used to play together when you were children. All of you did, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Legolas, Haldir and you. You lot were quite the little tribe"

"Till we all grew up and went out separate ways" Solaris said.

"Haldir was there for you when you returned from the Battle of the Five Armies" Elrond said.

Solaris watched him carefully "And was that part of your plan?" she asked "To have him there when I needed him most?"

"Solaris" Elrond warned "We were all devastated by the events of the battle; Haldir felt that the best way he could help was to be your friend through a tough time. Which I think did help you"

"I helped myself" Solaris said "I moved away, made my house and raised my horses"

"But you forget the five years that you spent here, who was it that looked after you?"

"I looked after myself, Haldir was just, there!" Solaris exclaimed.

"Solaris" Elrond warned again.

"I can look after myself and besides…" she trailed of and looked out the window.

"Besides what?" Elrond asked.

"I can't marry him"

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't!" Solaris exclaimed. "I can't because of Dis"

Elrond frowned and leant forwards. "You can't because of Dis, Solaris, child that makes no sense"

"In her eyes I am married to Fili, I cannot get married to another. It would break her heart. She sees me as her daughter"

Elrond huffed. "Solaris" he said. He was visibly trying to keep his patience. "I am sorry to say that the feelings of a dwarf do not count against the marriage of elves. As unfortunate as it is you were never actually married to the dwarf prince, it may have felt it to you but you weren't. You are not Dis's daughter, but mine and your Mothers" he tried to be as delicate as he could but he could see the tears in Solaris's eyes.

"Please go" she said. She choked as her tears started to fall down her face.

"Laris"

"Go!" Solaris shouted and rested down on her bed. She cried into her pillow and that was how Elrond left her.

* * *

**Hey, I hope you liked the little segment with Dis. I certainly enjoyed writing it, drop me a review and let me know your thoughts!**

**Love Mayday xx**


	6. The Council of Elrond

**Hey Guys, I am so so so sorry for the delay in my uploads. College has been manic this week, so to make up for not posting I'm giving you this extra long chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

After a few hours Solaris got up and went into the wash room. There she looked at her reflection in the mirror for some time. Why would Haldir want to marry her? She had no redeeming qualities anymore. She wasn't enthusiastic, humorous or funny. She wasn't even beautiful and what elf would want an ugly wife. She trailed her finger down her pinched sliver scar and sighed. With fresh tears in her eyes she stripped and stepped into the waterfall shower that flowed through her room.

Once showered and dressed in a simple blouse and breeches she went outside for a walk. She was pleased when Fen trotted out the trees and came to walk by her side. It was just past midday so she made her way to the kitchens and picked up a handful of grapes and some cheese.

While nibbling her food Solaris let her legs take her where they wanted and she ended up in the training grounds. She had fond memories of this place; most of them included beating her brother Elrohir. And there in the middle of the archery range was Elladan and Elrohir. They had set up an archery course and were practising shooting both left and right handed, they were also practising using a crossbow which was new to them as they were used to just a bow and arrow.

"Hello" Solaris said as she came up behind them.

"Sister!" Elrohir greeted. He jogged over to her and put an arm around her neck. "So glad you could join the living today"

"Get off" Solaris said and to back her up Fen gave a little growl.

"Whoa, control that beast" Elrohir said letting her go.

"Laris" Elladan nodded and put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her forehead. "How are you today?"

"Alright" she nodded and then looked at the target "Practising are we?" she asked.

"Yes" Elrohir nodded "And we were playing with this" he said picking up the crossbow. "Have you ever used one?"

"No I don't think I have" she said studying the weapon.

"Really, in all you're battling you never used a crossbow?" Elrohir asked.

"No, I mainly used my bow and arrow, sword, knives and my bare fists" she said punching his arm gently.

"Ah no she got me" Elrohir wailed.

Solaris smiled and looked at Elladan who shook his head. "Come on" he said taking the crossbow from Elrohir. "I'll show you"

Solaris took the crossbow and Elladan stood behind her and held her elbows in his hands. "It has a harsh blowback" he said. "Be careful"

Solaris nodded and looked at the target. "Both eyes open" Elladan whispered. Even though she knew that perfectly well she liked the instruction of being told to do so. With the smallest squeeze to the trigger an arrow loosed and hit the middle of the target.

"Off course she's an expert already" Elrohir said from his perch on a bale of straw. Beside him Fen growled and the elf lifted his legs onto the straw under him.

"Shoo wolfy" he said "Be away with you"

Elladan and Solaris laughed at their brother. "I think you ought to help him out" Elladan said.

"Oh, really, I was enjoying myself" Solaris smiled and Elladan hit the back of her head lightly. "Alright" she said and whistled.

Fen gave one last growl at Elrohir and then trotted over to her. "Why don't you go hunting Fen" Solaris said and without a backwards glance the wolf trotted into the trees.

"So is he your pet?" Elrohir asked joining them.

"No" Solaris replied "Fen is his own, I just raised him. But he can get a little protective and he doesn't like idiots"

Elrohir squinted his eyes and looked down at his sister who pursed her lips and looked up at him. "That black hair has given you an attitude" he said.

"What attitude?" Solaris asked and then Elrohir suddenly lurched forward and grabbed his little sister. He flung her over his shoulder and Solaris laughed and hit his back.

"El" she said between fits of giggling. "Please stop, I'm going to wet myself"

"Then wet yourself" Elrohir laughed.

He carried her over to the bales of straw and then threw her down. "Tickle fight!" he yelled and launched a full blown tickle war.

"Elladan!" Solaris yelled and her oldest brother (Elladan and Elrohir are twins but Elladan was born a minute before Elrohir) came to her rescue and together they fought Elrohir till he could tickle no more.

"Alright, I give in, I surrender, I wave my white flag, so to speak" Elrohir said and the three collapsed back onto the straw panting.

"Thanks guys" Solaris said.

"For what?" Elrohir asked.

"For making me laugh" Solaris said and Elrohir smiled. He reached over and pulled her into his side.

"Anything for you sis" he said.

* * *

The day flew by as the late morning became early afternoon, then early afternoon became late afternoon and then late afternoon became early evening. The three siblings had spent the whole day practicing their battle skills of archery, swordsmanship, agility, stealth, stamina and cunning. Solaris was the better match out of most due to her battle experience but Elladan and Elrohir had better stamina and could keep the fight going longer. When the sun had reached the horizon Solaris decided to retire from practising and go see how Frodo was doing. She was keen on finding out how Bilbo was fairing. She was on the path to his room when none other than Gandalf the Grey stepped into her way.

"Hello Gandalf" Solaris said.

"Hello Lady Solaris" Gandalf said. "I have a surprise for you"

"I don't like surprises" Solaris said.

"Oh trust me, you'll like this one" Gandalf insisted.

Gandalf led her to one of the stone benches that were placed by the path. Already sitting there was a small figure with wispy white hair and large feet that dangled a foot from the floor. The little person's head turned at the sound of their approaching footsteps.

"Solaris!" Bilbo exclaimed. He started to get up but Solaris could see that his bones had grown stiff so she ran to him and took his hands so that he'd stay seated. "My Lady" he said, eyes gleaming with tears as he searched her face.

"Bilbo" Solaris said and pressed his hands to her lips. "Oh how I've missed you"

"And I you" Bilbo said.

"I shall leave the two of you to catch up" Gandalf said.

They watched him go and then Solaris took a seat next to Bilbo.  
"How have you been keeping my dear friend?" Solaris asked.

"I have been well" Bilbo said "But I have grown old Solaris, I do not have the strength I once had"

Solaris watched him with teary eyes; it pained her to see him like this. The Bilbo she remembered was a young, spritely hobbit with a head of thick brown hair. "But you haven't aged a day" he said studying her face. His eyes rested on her scar and he smiled. "Your still as beautiful as when I last saw you"

Solaris smiled "Trust me when I say I feel older" she said and Bilbo nodded.

"Have you seen any of the others recently?" Bilbo asked.

"I went to the Blue Mountains to see Lady Dis" Solaris said "The others weren't there. Dwalin has taken some of the company to Erebor and Balin has taken the others to Moria"

"Ah I see" Bilbo said nodding. "And what of you, apart from the dramatic change in hair colour what news of you?"

Solaris smiled "Well I supposed I ought to tell you that I am somewhat engaged"

"Engaged!" Bilbo exclaimed. "As in busy engaged or married engaged?"

"Married engaged" she sighed.

"To whom?" Bilbo asked.

"Haldir of Lothlorien"

"The blonde elf?" Bilbo asked tilting his head.

"Not to be confused with Legolas" Solaris said.

"Funny, well if that's what's going to make you happy" Bilbo said.

"It's not though Bilbo" Solaris said and he frowned. "It's not a marriage of love, it's more of duty"

"Oh sweet Solaris" Bilbo said patting the back of her hand. "There's not much I can say my love. I'm guessing that it is your Father that is the driving force behind this"

"Very much so" Solaris said "I haven't even spoken to Mother about it"

"We maybe you should, it's possible that she could call it off?" Bilbo suggested.

"I'm not sure" Solaris said "Its what my Father wants and at the end of the day I don't have much going for me, all of my friends are a days ride away and the one that I wish with all of my heart that I could of married…" she trailed of and Bilbo squeezed her hands again.

"They are not gone Solaris" he said "They are in here" he reached forward and pressed his hand to her collar bone. "In your heart and they wouldn't want you to put your life on hold forever"

Solaris smiled "I suppose I could always learn to love" she whispered and Bilbo smiled.  
"It could be worse" he said.

"How?" Solaris asked.

"You could be marrying me"

"Oh I'd rather, Bilbo do you want to get married?"

At that the Hobbit burst into laughter "I am too old Laris" he said "But thanks for the offer"

"Geez, after all that I get rejected, turned down, by my best friend" Solaris said and Bilbo chuckled.

"Now, it's getting late" he said "And you have to attend a council tomorrow. Off to bed with you"

"What are you going to do now?" Solaris asked.

"I am going to watch the sun go down" Bilbo said.

"Very well" Solaris nodded and bent to kiss the top of his head. "I'll see you tomorrow"

"I'll look forward to it" Bilbo nodded and watched as the elf made her way to her chamber.

* * *

The council was not due to start till midday so Solaris decided to spend some time with the horses. As a child she had always liked helping in the stables and due to her recent absences she hadn't had the chance.

"Braidy needs to be shod" she informed one of the stable lads who nodded and led Braidy to the farrier. She was in the middle of washing down Kandra's legs when the sound of hooves came into the courtyard. Solaris turned and looked at a red haired man on a bay horse. He had a round shield on his back and spun his horse around to look at her.

"Stable maid" he called.

A stable boy opened his mouth to speak but Solaris looked at him with a deviant smile. The boy smiled back and continued to muck out the stables.

"Yes My Lord" Solaris said running over to the bay's side.

"Take my horse, was him down and turn him out to graze" he instructed as he leapt from the horse and handed Solaris his reins. He grimaced at the sight of her scar and then strode of without as much as a please or a thank you.

"Yes My Lord, it would be my pleasure My Lord" Solaris mumbled, she clicked her tounge and the bay followed behind her.

She'd just returned from turning the bay out when more riders and horses came into the court yard. This time she recognised them as Legolas and some other elves from the Woodland Realm.

"Legolas" she said going over to him. He hugged her tightly and look looked her up and down.

"Solaris" he said "What are you doing?"

"I'm tending the horses" she said. "Excited about the council?"

"As excited as I can be" he deadpanned. "Will you be joining us?" he asked.

"Possibly" she replied taking the reins of the other four horses. "Depends if I feel like showering"

"I think you should" Legolas said with a smile and Solaris smacked his arm playfully.

"See you in a while" she said and took the new additions to the stables.

As she was washing down the legs of the greys some dwarves came into the courtyard.

"Excuse me Miss" the lead dwarf called.

He looked very familiar but Solaris couldn't put her finger on it. "Yes my Lord"

"Could you point me in the direction of the Council Hall?"

"Yes, it's up those stairs, up the next flight and walk all the way down to the right"

"Aye, thank you" the dwarf said and walked away.

Solaris watched them go.

"Paldir, finish these horses will you" she asked.

"Yes My Lady" the young boy said taking the sponge from her, she then raced up the stairs to her chambers.

* * *

Solaris slipped into the council just as everyone was taking their seats. She sat herself next to Legolas who smiled at her.

"You showered" he said.

"That I did" she replied.

She then looked over at her Father who gave her a stern stare back. He knew that if he tried to send her from the council she would make a scene. So instead he stayed quiet and let her have her way. Her eyes glanced over at Haldir who she hadn't realized would also be in attendance.

"Strangers from distant lands and friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor" Elrond said. "Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound by this one fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo"

Everyone watched as the little Hobbit walked forward and placed the ring onto a stone table in the middle of the council. Everyone murmured but Solaris stayed silent.

"It is a gift" the man who arrived on the bay horse said. "A gift to the foes of Mordor" he stood and walked around the table "Why not use this ring? Long has my Father the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay, by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy; let us use it against him"

"You cannot wield it, none of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master" Aragorn said.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?" the man asked.

"This is no mere ranger" Legolas said standing "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance"

There was a few seconds of silence "Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?" the man asked.

Solaris was disgusted by his arrogance

"An heir to the throne of Gondor" Legolas said.

"Sit down, Legolas" Aragorn said in Elvish.

"Gondor has no King" the man said sharply to Legolas. "Gondor needs no king"

He went back over to his seat and sat down.

"Who is that?" Solaris whispered to Legolas in Elvish.

"Boromir son of Denethor II" Legolas replied "And a hothead"

"I thought so" Solaris whispered back.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it" Gandalf said.

"You have only one choice" Elrond said standing. "The Ring must be destroyed"

Everyone gave each other searching looks. "What are we waiting for?" the dwarf said picking up his axe. He marched forward and struck the ring, shards of steel flew through the air as the axe smashed to pieces. The dwarf flew backwards and landed in a heap on the floor.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft we here possess" Elrond said, he glanced at Solaris who was staring at the dwarf.

'Son of Gloin' she repeated over and over in her head. No wonder he looked familiar. This was Gloin's son. She had only seen pictures of Gimli he had been a tiny dwarfling. Gloin had carried them around with him along with a drawing of his wife, Gimli's mother. Solaris looked at Legolas who raised is eyebrows, he remembered the drawing of a tiny dwarfling also.

"The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom, only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this"

There was silence.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great-Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this, it is folly"

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond had said, the ring must be destroyed!" Legolas said jumping up again. Solaris rolled her eyes and looked at Aragorn and pointed a finger at Legolas.

"He's in a bad mood" she said in Elvish and Aragorn nodded.

"And I suppose you think that you're the one to do it" Gimli said talking to Legolas.

"And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir shouted standing again.

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli shouted.

Everyone suddenly jumped up and started arguing. Solaris looked at all the men shocked. No wonder there were so many wars going on seeing as men were in charge most of the time. Boromir too watched everyone arguing and his eyes set upon Solaris still sat quietly in her seat. He looked at her confused but had no time to say anything when Solaris turned her head to a little voice she had heard.

"I will take it" Frodo said standing up.

Solaris looked at him shocked and then at her Father who was watching the Hobbit with thinking eyes.

"I will take it" Frodo had to say this a few times before anyone paid him any head. Gandalf was the first to turn around.

"I will take the ring to Mordor" Frodo said. "Though, I do not know the way"

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins as long as it is yours to bear" Gandalf said placing a hand on Frodo's shoulder and standing behind him.

"If by my life or death I can protect you I will" Aragorn said standing "You have my sword" he said kneeling before the Hobbit.

"And you will have my bow" Legolas said walking from Solaris's side to join the small party. Solaris saw the wink Gandalf gave her Father, this was his plan all along she realised.

"And my axe" Gimli said. Solaris saw the look of joy of Legolas's face and kept herself from bursting into laughter.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done" Boromir said.

"Hey" a little voice said jumping out from behind the wall. Sam, one of the little hobbits who'd accompanied Frodo came racing out.

"Mr Frodo's not going anywhere without me" Sam said standing next to his friend.

"No indeed, it's hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not" Elrond said.

"Oh we're coming too!" Merry and Pippin said joining the clan, they were hobbit who had also accompanied Frodo to Rivendell.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us"

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing" Pippin said and Solaris laughed. Merry and Pippin reminded her very much of Fili and Kili.

"Well that rules you out Pip" Merry said.

"Nine companions" Elrond said. He looked down at Solaris who sat deadly still; he knew what she was thinking. She just wasn't going to make a scene in-front of everybody.

"So be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring" Elrond said.

"Great" Pippin smiled "Where are we going?"

* * *

**So, what do you think? Writing about Elladan, Elrohir and Solaris is so much fun. Seeing as they're not in the films I interpreted them in my own way and I hope you guys liked them. :)**

**Love Mayday xx**


	7. Travelling to Moria

**Hey guys, so another long one. College has been ridiculously busy so I'm going to aim to get at least one decent chapter up a week. **

* * *

"Father!" Solaris called as she tried to catch up with Elrond as he left the council. He was walking quickly and Solaris was finding it hard to keep pace whilst weaving through all the other bodies. "Atar please!"

At this he stopped and turned around. "With me" he said taking her arm and leading her to an unoccupied corridor.

"Let me speak first" Elrond said. "I know that you want to go on this quest and I am telling you now that I will not allow it, I should never have even allowed you to go on that quest all those years ago"

"Atar" Solaris said calmly. Elrond frowned. He was expecting her to explode at him in anger. But here she was, standing before him, as calm as ever.

"Father, you are right in saying that I want to go in this quest" she said, behind her Haldir came into the corridor. He opened his mouth to speak but Elrond held up is hand to stop him. "If you let me go on this quest, I will return and willingly marry Lord Haldir"

She looked behind her at Haldir and then back at her Father. "I know that you rushed the marriage proposal forward as you knew that I would want to go on Gandalf's mission. Well here I stand, willing to accept your proposal" she turned to Haldir "But on my own terms"

"But what if you don't come back, this mission is death" Haldir said.

"Then it will be no love lost" Solaris said.

Haldir looked at her with sorrowful eyes as she turned back to Elrond.

"What do you say?" she asked.

"I will let you know on the morrow" he sighed and turned.

Solaris watched as he walked down the corridor and around the corner. She then turned around and looked at Haldir.

"I was hoping that you might take lunch with me?" he asked. "Make that afternoon supper" he said after looking at the position of the sun.

Solaris studied him. Today was to be her last afternoon before she departed with Gandalf. She was going to go whether her Father allowed it or not.

"Alright" she nodded and let Haldir loop his arm with hers as they walked back outside.

* * *

It turned out that Haldir had prearranged an early supper for them both. He led her to a small cove by the river that had trees surrounding it at all sides apart from where the water was. With the sun low in the sky, the water calm and the birds singing it made for a very nice atmosphere. The grass beneath their feet was a deep, rich green colour and a blanket had been laid out for them. Also on the blanket was a hamper. Solaris looked up at Haldir who motioned for her to sit down.

"Did you do this?" she asked as she sat on the blanket.

"Yes" Haldir nodded "I prepared it before the council. I know how on edge you've been so I thought it would be something relaxing for you to enjoy after the council"

"Your right about being on edge" Solaris said.

She watched as Haldir poured them both a glass of wine, he handed her a glass and Solaris sighed. "I can't remember the last time I relaxed, properly"

"Well now's the time" Haldir said "No stings attached"

He sipped at his wine and Solaris watched him closely. "Was it your suggestion or my Father's" she asked and Haldir frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't play stupid with me Haldir" Solaris said "Who was it that suggested us getting married?"

"Well" Haldir said "You want to know the truth"

Solaris's eyes widened "You mean there's a deep dark secret that I do not know about?"

Haldir laughed at her sarcasm. "I think you have always known just never wanted to believe it"

"Go on then, tell me" Solaris said leaning back on her elbows.

"When we were children it was decided that the three kingdoms of the elves should be united as one"

"And how were they going to do this Haldir?" Solaris asked, she already knew the answer but played along with the charade.

"Your older sister, Arwen and I were going to be married. Therefore uniting Lothlorien and Rivendell"

"But Lothlorien and Rivendell were already united as my Grandmother Galadriel is of Lothlorien and her daughter, my mother Celebrian, married Lord Elrond"

"Ah but you see I am not of Lady Galadriel's blood line so by marrying Arwen we would create a whole new gene pool"

"And what of me?" Solaris asked.

"You were meant for Legolas of the Woodland Realm"

"So what about my brothers, whom were they to marry?"

"Elladan being the oldest was going to marry Tauriel, Thranduil's ward"

"And poor old Elrohir was yet to be destined to anyone" Solaris said. "But what happened?"

"Arwen fell in love with a man and her Father didn't have the heart to break them apart as he knew the sadness would kill his daughter"

"And what of the other daughter?"

"Well something quite unexpected happened to her; she went on a quest with a company of dwarves. It was the talk of the century, an elven princess going off gallivanting with Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror no less to help them claim back their mountain. But she fell in love on this mission, not with the leader but with his oldest nephew Fili, son of Dis. At the end of the mission there was a battle and the king under the mountain and his nephews lost their lives"

Haldir paused and looked at Solaris.

"Then what happened to her?" Solaris asked.

"She lost her way" Haldir said "Not to mention the torture that Thranduil Lord of Mirkwood put her under. There was no way now that Elrond would marry his daughter of to the son of that elf, and Tauriel so grief stricken of the loss of Kili, son of Dis, became distant. So distant that it would have been a very unfair marriage between Elladan and Tauriel. Not forgetting Solaris, she was left husbandless and alone. Till news of a new quest befell on her which brought her home to her kin and here she sits"

"And here she sits" Solaris said drinking the rest of her wine.

"I'm sorry" Haldir said.

"Don't be" Solaris said "It is my story and I will live with it. I am not ashamed of what happened. Yes I am still deeply wounded but I am not a shell without a soul"

"No you are not" Haldir said. "Are you hungry?"

With a soft laugh Solaris took the grape that he offered her.

* * *

Solaris chose dark brown leggings and a black vest, over the top she wore a dark emerald green jacket that went down to her hands, down to her knees and fastened under her chin, on her feet were dark brown boots. She was on her way to the courtyard when her name was called. She turned and saw her Father beckoning her.

"I have not yet said that you can go" he said but he had a smile on his face "But I came to the conclusion that nothing I say will stop you"

"No Father it will not" Solaris said.

"I had a blade crafted for you last night"

He stepped back and picked up a blade that was wrapped in cloth. He gently pulled the cloth back to reveal a foot-long slender blade. It had a dark wooden handle that had golden leaves carved into the wood. The blade itself was thin Elvish steel but strong and as sharp as a blade could be.

"Father" Solaris said taking it delicately. "Thank you"

"I wanted to make sure that you had a way of protecting yourself, you have your bow and arrows?"

"Yes Father" Solaris said still studying the blade.

"You shall go to represent Rivendell in this time of darkness" Elrond said, he placed a finger under Solaris's chin. "Are you listening?" he asked.

"I shall represent Rivendell" Solaris said.

"Elladan and Elrohir are going to go and scout the area before to make sure your way is clear and make sure you say your goodbyes to Bilbo before you go. He has grown old Solaris" Elrond said and she nodded knowing full well what her father was trying to say.

* * *

Her farewell to Bilbo was emotional as the pair could not help but remember years of old when they had first met in his hobbit-hole and how young and full of life they had all been.

"Stay safe, you hear me girl" Bilbo said. "Don't be brave"

Solaris smiled "One part brave two parts stupid right" she said and Bilbo smiled.

"I think you earned the right to have two parts brave, one part stupid" Bilbo said and Solaris laughed.

"Oh I've upgraded have I?" she asked and Bilbo took her hand and squeezed it.

"You still are the bravest elf I have ever met"

Tears came to her eyes "Now don't make me cry again Bilbo" Solaris said.

"Go on then you young thing, go and kill some orcs for me and watch out for Frodo"

"I will bring him home to you" Solaris nodded and gently kissed the back of the Hobbit's hands. After that she joined Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and three of the Hobbits in the courtyard as they waited for Gandalf, Boromir and Frodo.

"You said your goodbyes to Bilbo?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, he worries me, he has aged" Solaris said.

"Not everyone ages like us" Legolas said looking at her sorrowfully.

"I wish they did" Solaris said.

"Are we leaving?" Boromir asked as he strode into the courtyard. He looked down at Solaris and frowned.

"Why is the stable maid coming with us?" he asked and Aragorn laughed. Legolas didn't laugh though.

"She is no stable maid" he said crossly "This is Lady Solaris, daughter of Lord Elrond"

Boromir looked her up and down "I trust you will not hold us up" he said and Solaris smiled.

"It would do you good to know My Lord that I have seen battle and am more than capable to keep up with you" she said.

"Which battle was that?" Boromir asked, a little disbelieving.

"The Battle of the Five Armies" she said, he looked her up and down again and decided not to argue.

"The Battle of the Five Armies" Gimli piped up "Then you know my Father"

"I do Gimli, your Father is a fine dwarf. I missed him when I visited the Blue Mountains the other day, how is he?"

Gimli was a little taken aback "He is well, he has gone with Dwalin to restore Erebor to its royal state"

"Then I am sure that it will be magnificent, as I remember your Father had an eye for gold and jewels" Solaris said.

Gimli smiled and patted his axe at that. Solaris looked at Legolas who smiled at her, soon after Gandalf and Frodo appeared.

"Now lets go" Gandalf said.

* * *

So the Fellowship of the Ring headed of into the mountains. At the front was Gandalf, behind him came Legolas, Gimli, the hobbits Frodo, Pippin, Merry and Sam leading Bill the pony, Boromir, Solaris and at the back Aragorn. They walked far and crossed many different paths as they went. Gandalf seemed to know the way and it was comforting to know that they were at least on the right track. The walking was pleasurable for Solaris; it had been some 60 years since she'd walked like this. They eventually came to stop in a small clearing so that everyone could rest their legs. Sam, who was the appointed chief, got to cooking some sausages, bacon and eggs which he'd managed not to crack. Boromir undertook the task of teaching Merry and Pippin some swordsmanship skills, it was very amusing to watch the full grown man trying his very hardest not to hurt the tiny hobbits.

"We must hold this course west to the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds the gap of Rohan will still be open to us" Gandalf told Solaris who was sat at his side. "From there our road turns east to Mordor"

"If anyone was to ask my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome. Solaris what do you say lass, you more than anyone would like to see Balin I bet" Gimli said.

The pull towards Balin was strong in her heart but as she looked at Gandalf she could see the frown on his face. "I will go where Gandalf leads me" she said and Gimli looked to the wizard who brought out his pipe.

"No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice"

"Solaris!"

Legolas had jumped onto a high piece of rock. Jumping up to his side Solaris looked out over the clouds and saw one that was darker than the rest.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud" Gimli said.

"Its moving fast, against the wind" Boromir said looking up from his game with the hobbits.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted.

"Hide" Aragorn yelled.

Solaris and Legolas jumped down from the rocks they were standing on into bushes opposite each other. So sooner had they all hidden under bushes or behind rocks did a large flock of large black birds fly across them. Once the birds had gone they all crept out from their hiding places.

"Spies of Saruman" Gandalf said "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras"

* * *

The way Gandalf led them was hard, cold and windy. He took them on the upper most mountains that were covered with snow. Legolas and Solaris had an easier time of it as they were light enough to walk on top of the snow whereas all the others had to trudge through it. Behind her Solaris heard the huffs and puffs of Frodo and as she turned she saw him roll down the hill on his side to be caught by Aragorn. Her elf eyes picked up glinting in the snow of the ring that they were transporting to Mordor. It had obviously fallen from Frodo as he rolled down the hill. She stepped forwards to pick it up but Boromir beat her to it. They watched as he picked it up by the chain and held it close to his face.

"Boromir" Aragorn said.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing"

Solaris's hand went to the hilt of her sword. She knew of the possessive power the ring held.

"Boromir!" she shouted and he jumped.

"Give the ring to Frodo" Aragorn said.

Hesitantly Boromir walked forwards and held out the ring. Solaris turned and looked up the mountain that they were climbing. Her eyes then rested on Legolas who nodded to her and she nodded back.

"Let's move on!" Gandalf called from the front.

* * *

Their next path was even harder than the first. They were now on a steep cliff edge and the weather had taken a turn for the worse. The cliffs themselves looked familiar and Solaris wondered if they were the tight ledges that she, the company and Bilbo had travelled on. Even then they had been hard to cross but instead of a blizzard they'd had hard rain. As she walked on top of the snow she listened to the air and a faint sound caught her ears. Legolas had heard it too and they both walked ahead to try and detect it.

"There is a fell voice in the air" Legolas said turning to Gandalf.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled.

"He's trying to take down the mountain, Gandalf we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted.

Above them rocks fell and they braced themselves as far back as they could.

"No!" Gandalf shouted back.

Gandalf started to shout an incantation but it did no use as a lightning bolt struck the top of the mountain and sent more snow and rocks down on their heads.

"Laris!" Legolas exclaimed and grabbed the she-elf as snow covered them.

With one hand on the mountain and the other on the back of Legolas's tunic Solaris pulled herself to the surface. Both her and Legolas popped up at the same time.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes" Legolas replied and looked around for the others.

"We must get off the mountain, make for the gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir shouted.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn responded.

"We cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the Mines of Moria" Gimli said.

Everyone turned to Gandalf for an answer.

"Let the ring bearer decide, Frodo?" he said.

"We will go through the mines" Frodo said.

A wave of relief went over Solaris. She was going to see Balin again, she wasn't sure of the company he had with him but she was happy all the same to be seeing any of them again.

"So be it" Gandalf said.

* * *

The climb back down the mountain was remarkably easier than the climb up. It took them just three days to get to flat land again. Gandalf led them into a little cove that was surrounded on most sides with rock and one side with water, the water itself looked dark and murky, not the water that you would voluntary drink. They walked up to the door and Gandalf studied it closely, he mumbled to himself as he did so. He then turned to look at the moon shining in the sky and before them the door started to glow.

"Solaris!" Gandalf exclaimed and she rushed forward. "Moon runes, what do they say?"

Solaris scanned the intricate calligraphy. "It reads, The Doors of Durin. Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter"

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Its quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open" Gandalf said getting excited. He lifted his staff and pressed the end of it to the door. He then spoke in what Solaris guessed to be Dwarvish and they waited for the door to open.

"Nothings happening" Solaris said.

"Ever one to speak the obvious" Gandalf growled at her. "Why don't you all go away while I figure it out, as usual" he mumbled and the rest of the fellowship dispersed.

* * *

Solaris was sitting on her own when Boromir came over and sat himself beside her.

"Alright?" she asked the man.

"Yes, you?" he asked.

"Yep" she said popping the 'P' at the end.

There was a really awkward silence between them and Solaris cleared her throat.

"Can I help you Boromir?" she asked.

"I just thought that we should get to know each other better. I mean you already knew the elf, wizard and Aragorn before we left and you obviously have a thing for dwarves and hobbits. So that leaves me the odd one out"

Solaris nodded her head "I don't have a 'thing' for dwarves and hobbits" she said "I just happen to find them very easy to get along with, unlike the race of man" she said.

"I didn't mean it like that" Boromir said "Look, I'm trying to be friendly here"

"Well you're not doing a very good job" Solaris said looking ahead.

"We didn't get of to a very good start" Boromir said "Had I known that you were a princess I would never have been rude to you"

"So that fact that my Father is an important man means that you have to be polite to me? Does that mean if my Father had been a blacksmith that would give you the right to be rude?"

Boromir sighed. "I'm not doing very well here" he said.

They both sighed heavily and then Boromir reached into his pocket.

"Want some Longbottom Leaf?" he asked holding out a smoke and pipe. Solaris looked down at them and then smiled.

"Why not?" she said and took them from him. She stuffed the end of the pipe with the green leaves and leant over as Boromir used his tinder box to light the end.

"I guess we can be friends" she said and he smiled at her.

"If I had known all it took was a pipe to get to your heart then I would have offered sooner" Boromir said.

"You haven't got to my heart yet buddy" Solaris said "Five men own my heart and I don't think I can divide it any further"

"Really" Boromir said.

"Uh hmm" Solaris nodded and handed the pipe to Boromir who took in a deep breath.

"Who?"

"Well I will not tell you their names but what I will tell you is that there are three dwarves, one hobbit and the last is my Father"

Boromir nodded and took another breath of the pipe. "I will make it my personal mission to unlock your secrets elf"

"Good luck" Solaris nodded and stood up. "If you would excuse me my lord"

Solaris sighed as she left. She couldn't believe she'd almost spoken openly about Fili, Thorin, Kili and Bilbo, let alone to Boromir. Walking back over to Gandalf she heard him say the word 'friend' in Elvish.

"Mellon"

Before them the large stone door opened and Gimli cheered. A sudden ripple in the water caught Solaris's ears and she whipped around. Merry and Pippin had been throwing stones into the water to pass the time but she hadn't heard the thud of the stone hitting the water that time.

"Inside" Aragorn said, he too had heard the ripple.

* * *

**There you go, what did ya think? Let me know with a review or two :)**

**Mayday xx**


	8. No Rest for the Wicked

"Soon Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves" Gimli said taking to Legolas. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat of the bone! This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli said cheerfully.

Upon entering the mine the smell of death was ripe in the air. Solaris's eyes darted around to all of the crumbling bones that scattered the floor.

"This is no mine, it is a tomb" Boromir said.

"No" Gimli said looking around. "No!" he wailed.

"Goblins" Legolas said pulling an arrow out of one of the skulls.

Everyone drew their weapons and scanned the room. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should have never of come here" Boromir said. "Now get out of here, get out!"

There was a sudden scream from behind them and they turned to see a massive, slimy swamp dwelling creature with long arms grab onto Frodo and lift him into the air.

"Strider!" Sam yelled.

"Help!"

"Get of him!"

"Aragorn!" the Hobbits shouted.

"Laris!" Aragorn said and they ran out of the mine and attacked a long leg each. Behind them came Boromir and Legolas who also started to hack away at the creatures legs. Boromir ran forwards and cut at the leg holding Frodo and caught the Hobbit before he hit the ground.

"Legolas!" Boromir shouted and the elf sent some arrows behind them.

"Into the mine!" Gandalf shouted.

"Hurry, in you go" Solaris said ushering the other Hobbits along as Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Frodo rushed in behind them. The arms of the creature gripped onto the walls of the mine as it chased after them but the weight of it caused the stone to crack and fall down on its own head. The fellowship watched as the creature gave out a cry and then went limb under all the rock. Disappearing also with the creature was the only light they had to see by.

"We now have but one choice" Gandalf said, he stamped his staff and the end illuminated with a pale white light. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world.

Gandalf led them to some steps.

"Quietly now, it's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed"

"Gandalf" Solaris whispered and moved up to walk beside the wizard.

"My Lady" Gandalf whispered back.

"Are all the dwarves who were supposed to be in the mine, dead?"

Gandalf turned and looked at her closely. "I suspect as much my dear"

He patted her shoulder and then continued to lead the way.

"Are you okay?" Legolas asked as he reached her side.

"Yes" she whispered in response. "I just want to get out of here"

"Me too" Legolas replied.

* * *

They walked for what seemed like days when they came to a passage that had three doors leading from it. Gandalf stood, pondering over each path. The cogs in his head working overtime to try and find the right way.

"I have no memory of this place" he whispered.

Everyone sat while Gandalf puzzled over which path to take. Boromir and Aragorn sat together, the Hobbits huddled in a heap, Gimli was by himself as he wanted to be at this moment and the two elves made conversation between them.

"There is talk of your marriage" Legolas said "Is it true?"

"What have you heard?" Solaris asked.

"That upon our return you are the wed the head of the Lothlorien guard Haldir"

"That is true" Solaris nodded.

Legolas watched her closely "And your going to go through with it?"

"I don't really have much choice" Solaris said. "It is what my Father wishes and I told him that if he gave me his blessing to come on this journey then I would do what he wants when I get back…" her voice trailed of at the end and her eyes glided over the ceiling of the mine as if she were interested in the patterns on the rock. But Legolas knew her better than that to know that she was planning something different.

"But, there's more to it than that" he said.

"Were you aware of the plans for our futures when we were children?" she suddenly asked.

"Off course" Legolas said irritated "My Father didn't keep me in the dark. I know that we were destined to be wed and your sister was destined for Haldir. But those dwarves changed that" his tone of voice was low and Solaris looked over to him and smiled.

"Those dwarves were amazing" she said and Legolas looked down at her and smiled.

"They were a pain" he said.

Solaris laughed "Yeah that too"

They sat in silence for a minute and then Legolas spoke again. "You made a very good effort in changing the subject" he said.

"Did I really?" Solaris asked "I wasn't aware I had"

"Yes, I was asking you what more there was to your plan when we get back. You are not the type of elf to just lay back and do others bidding"

Solaris looked up at him and smiled. "We're going to Mordor, the very heart of all the evil in the world. I don't doubt that this mission is going to be hard and I don't doubt that we are going to scathe by without a single battle"

Legolas studied her "You don't plan on coming back" he eventually said.

"He's got it in one" she said.

"Solaris!" Legolas said raising his voice.

Aragorn, Boromir and the hobbits looked over at them but seeing that the elves were in deep conversation they didn't do anything.

"You cannot have that kind of mind set"

"If I don't return then I can't marry Haldir" she said.

"And then what, you plan on going to the Undying Lands. What do you expect is there, your dwarf friends?" as soon as he had said it Legolas wished he hadn't. "Laris, I didn't mean to"

"No, its alright" she said swallowing the lump in her throat. "Your right, if I too can go to the Undying Lands then maybe I will find my friends and my lion. Then I will be truly happy"

"Laris" Legolas sighed.

"Please excuse me" she said standing and walking over to Gandalf. He was still mumbling to himself and she knew he wouldn't want to be disturbed, suddenly from behind them Frodo appeared.

"There's something down there" he whispered.

"It's Gollum" Gandalf whispered.

"Gollum?" Frodo repeated.

"He's been following us for three days"

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur?" Frodo asked.

"Escaped or set loose?" Gandalf asked rhetorically. "He hates and loves the Ring as he hates and loves himself. He will never be rid of his need for it"

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance" Frodo said.

"Pity. It is pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them Frodo?"

Solaris looked ahead at the wall. 'Some that die deserve life' couldn't be truer in her eyes.

"Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill… Before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many"

Frodo sighed and sat down. "I wish the Ring had never come to me" he whispered "I wish none of this had happened"

"So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this evil world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought"

Gandalf suddenly made a noise that sounded like he'd sat on something. "Are you alright?" Solaris asked.

"Yes My Dear, I am more than alright. I know the way!"

"He's remembered!" Merry said.

"No, the air doesn't smell so foul down here" he said pointing to the path on the far right with his staff. "If in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose"

* * *

They followed Gandalf down some stairs and they came to a very large hall.

"Let me risk a little more light" Gandalf said and held his staff up. "Behold, the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf"

The fellowship looked around at the high walls and large stone pillars that filled the hall.

"Wow" the Hobbits marvelled.

"Now there's an eye opener and no mistake" Sam said.

They walked a little into the hall when Gimli let out a cry and ran of to the right.

"Gimli!" Solaris called and ran after him.

"No" he said coming to stop in-front of a grave.

Solaris ran to his side and her eyes scanned the runes that were written on the stone. Tears filled her eyes and she turned away. Legolas ran over and put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into his embrace.

"No!" Gimli wailed.

"Here lies Balin son of Fundin, Lord of Moria" Gandalf read aloud for the others. "He is dead then, it is as I feared" Gandalf said taking his hat off.

"We must move on" Legolas said to Aragorn as he came to stand next to the elves. "We cannot linger" he stroked a hand down Solaris's hair and gave her a squeeze.

"I'm alright" she whispered pulling out his arms.

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long" Gandalf was reading from a large book that he had picked up off of one of the skeletons. "The ground shakes, drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out, they are coming"

Then suddenly making them all jump Pippin had knocked one of the skulls down a well shaft. It made a loud clashing nose that echoed off the walls around them. The body that the skull had been attached to then tumbled down the well also taking clattering chains and a bucket with it.

They all held their breath as they waiting for the clattering to stop and then they listened out for any other noise that might have followed. When there came none Gandalf huffed.

"Fool of a Took" he said putting down the book and snatching back his hat and staff that Pippin was holding. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity"

Gandalf turned and then froze. In the distance there was the faint sound of a drum which got faster and faster. The sound of cries then echoed around them along with the drums.

"Orcs" Legolas said.

Boromir turned and rushed to the door where two arrows just missed his head.

"Get back, stay close to Gandalf!" Aragorn ordered the Hobbits and then ran to the doors to help Boromir. A more animal like sound then roared.

"They have a cave troll" Boromir said.

"Gimli get up" Solaris said pulling at the dwarves shoulder. She then ran over to the door and helped the two men to barricade themselves in.

Everyone pulled out their weapons and Gimli jumped up onto the grave. "Let em come!" he said "There is still one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath"

Legolas, Aragorn and Solaris had their arrows ready and Boromir held is sword out in-front of him. The doors were being pushed to their limit and pieces of wood started to break away. Solaris loosed an arrow and it got an orc in the head as it poked through the hole. After her Aragorn and Legolas did the same but their arrows didn't stop the hoards of orcs behind push the door down and come charging in.

The time for bows and arrows came and went as the orcs charged the fellowship. Solaris put her bow onto her belt and pulled out the sword her Father had made for her. She slashed here and there sent heads and arms flying into the air. Suddenly the door and the stone around it was broken down as a large cave troll burst in.

"Legolas!" Solaris yelled and the elf sent some arrows that didn't do much against the tough hide if the troll. The troll swung a large hammer down and sent the hobbits at its feet scrabbling. Solaris darted forward and rounded three of the hobbits up.

"With me now!" she said. She ushered them to one of the pillars. "Frodo, Merry, Pippin, where's Sam?" she asked and turned to see him bashing in the head of an orc with a frying pan. "Stay here" she said.

Running across the battlefield Solaris looked up at the troll and saw Legolas standing on its shoulders. Shaking her head she skidded and then popped up behind an orc and pushed her blade threw it middle, on the other side stood Sam with his frying pan in hand.

"Good choice of weapon!" Solaris said.

"It was the first thing I could lay my hands on" Sam replied and belted another orc to his right.

Amongst all the fighting the troll had seen the other three hobbits and was on the scent for Frodo. Aragorn leapt in and used a long spear to try and fight the troll back. As Solaris spun she saw the troll swipe at Aragorn and sent his flying into the wall.

"Aragorn!" she yelled and darted over to him.

"Oh no" she said kneeling by his side. "Wake up, wake up!" she said putting her hand on the side of his face. Frodo came to her side but with him he brought the troll.

"Move!" Solaris said but Frodo jumped the wrong way and the troll pushed him into the wall and then pushed its fork forwards. Frodo made a guttural sound and then went limp.

"Frodo!" a mixture of voices called.

Solaris left Aragorn's side and jumped down and joined the others in tackling the troll as that was the last thing left to kill.

"Laris!" Legolas shouted and together they sent a arrow each at the trolls head. Solaris's arrow got in under the chin and Legolas's entered between the eyes. The troll groaned and they watched as stumbled about and fell to the floor. Pippin who had been on its back launched forwards and Solaris managed to stand in the ride spot to catch him and they both skidded to the floor, hobbit on top of elf.

"Are you alright Pippin?" she asked.

"Yes, what about Frodo?" Pippin asked getting up.

Aragorn had come too and crawled over to the little hobbit. He turned him over and at first there was no sign of life but then Frodo coughed into existence.

"He's alive" Sam said, tears in his eyes.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt" Frodo panted sitting up.

"You should be dead" Aragorn said. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar"

"I think there's more to this hobbit than meets the eye" Gandalf said and Frodo pulled down his vest to show a gleaming white coat of chain mail.

"Mithril" Solaris said. She had seen that vest before; it had been a gift from Thorin to Bilbo.

"You are full of surprises Master Baggins" Gimli said.

The sound of marching and armour echoed from the door and Gandalf turned to the all. "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!" he said.

* * *

Gandalf led the way out of Balin's tomb and back into the main hall. Behind them came thousand of orcs teaming from every crevice possible. They turned a corner and continued to run.

"They're like hornets" Solaris said.

Gandalf suddenly came to a stop and hundreds of thousands of orcs surrounded them on all sides. Solaris brought out her blade and as she did so a roar came into the hall. They all looked over to one of the passage ways and saw an orange glow of light. The roar came again but was louder and the orcs cackled and scurried away.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked.

Gandalf didn't reply immediately but held his face low. "Gandalf?" Solaris asked.

"A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

The fellowship took of and went down some stairs. Boromir then came to a sudden stop and his arms flailed about.

"Boromir!" Solaris exclaimed, darted forward and caught the man before he tumbled head first over the edge. They collapsed backwards with Boromir sitting in Solaris's lap.

"Are you alright?" Solaris asked.

"You saved me" he said as they stood.

"Come we must carry on!" Legolas said and pushed them towards where the stairs continued down. They carried on and stopped briefly as they came to a break in the staircase.

"Go Legolas" Solaris said and the elf jumped over. "Gandalf" she said and took he wizard's elbow. He took a second to compose himself and then jumped into Legolas who caught him and set him straight. Arrows then started to rain down on them.

"Could you just give us a break, just a little one!" Solaris exclaimed and brought out her bow and arrow. While she was preoccupied with picking of orcs one by one Boromir and Aragorn helped the hobbits and Gimli across the gap.

"Laris!" Aragorn suddenly yelled. He grabbed the back of her cloak and pushed her backwards as the stone under their feet crumbled.

"Steady yourselves" Aragorn said and Solaris noticed Frodo on his other side.

"What are we going to do?" she asked Aragorn whose eyes were darting around.

"Hold on" he replied and grabbed the hobbit with one hand and the elf with the other. Behind them a large piece of stone fell from the ceiling and broke away the more of the bridge causing their bit to start moving.

"Balance it out" Aragorn told Solaris. She went and stood behind them so that the front of the bit they were standing on was heavier.

"Lean forward" Aragorn said and they started to fall to where their friends were standing. Boromir caught Frodo, Aragorn managed to land himself and Legolas caught Solaris in his arms.

"Thank you" she said righting herself.

"Anytime" he replied.


	9. Lothlorien

**Hey guys, I would like to thank horvath70, Channey and guest whomever you maybe for your reviews! It means so much to me and makes me smile every time I see a review email in my inbox. In answer to your question horvath70 I'm mostly following the storyline of the films :) And to touch upon a couple comments of Solaris and Legolas's relationship, I haven't deliberately tired to write so that they seem 'together'. I think because they are both elves and their friendship goes far back that just automatically rely on one another for support. **

* * *

The fellowship continued down further into the mine.

"Over the bridge, fly!" Gandalf yelled at them.

They ran passed him and not far behind them was a large creature that looked to be made of rock and lava. Racing over the bridge everyone made it to the other side apart from Gandalf who stopped in the middle to face the creature.

"You cannot pass!" he yelled.

"Gandalf!" Solaris yelled turning to run back but Legolas caught her arm.

"No" he said.

"I am a servant of the secret fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" the wizard shouted raising his staff.

The creature bore down its whip onto Gandalf but the wizard had protected himself with a sliver orb that surrounded him.

"No, no" Solaris said, her eyes wide with panic. Legolas had to wrap and arm around her middle to stop her from running back.

"Go back to the shadow"

They watched as the Balrog stepped forward and lashed its whip again;

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled holding his staff and sword into the air. He hit the ground before him and as the Balrog moved forward again the stone crumbled and it started to fall. Turning back to the fellowship Gandalf looked up at them but no sooner had he turned then the fiery whip of the Balrog came back and wrapped around the wizard's leg. Gandalf fell and glanced up at them all.

"Fly you fools" he said and then was gone.

"GANDALF!" Frodo screamed.

Boromir rushed forward and lifted the Hobbit to his feet.

"Aragorn!" he yelled as he made out of the mine.

"Move Laris" Legolas said shoving the she-elf towards the exit. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she looked to the spot where Gandalf fell and then to Legolas standing in-front of her. "Now" the blonde elf yelled into her face.

Turning Solaris fled from Moria with Legolas not far behind her.

* * *

They exited upon the mountain side and most collapsed to the rock beneath their feet. Solaris sat with her head in her hands staring at the ground. He couldn't be gone. Gandalf couldn't die, he was Gandalf after all. Hesitantly Legolas made his way over to her.

"I'm sorry…" he said reaching a hand down to her but seemingly from nowhere a black shape burst forth and stood in-between Solaris and Legolas. Fen showed his teeth and growled deeply at the male elf. Solaris looked up shocked to see the wolf standing before her protectively.

Fen had been following the fellowship the whole way but when he'd seen them enter Moria he'd decided to make the long trek around the outside. He'd been waiting days for them to come out this side of the mountain and now that they were here he could see that something had happened. His she-elf was upset, he didn't understand why but he knew he had to protect her in her vulnerability as she had in his when he was a pup.

"Fen" Solaris said. She reached a hand up tentatively and held onto a handful of fur. "It's alright"

Fen stopped growling at Legolas and turned to his master. Legolas looked at the both of them and then turned back to Merry and Pippin who were laying on the rock a little distance away.

"It's Gandalf Fen" Solaris said.

The wolf watched her closely with his large orange eyes.

"He fell, he is dead"

She started to cry again and the wolf huffed and sat himself almost in her lap. Solaris leant over and wrapped her arms around his neck. The wolf let her hug him tightly and then scanned the area. There were the two men, the four little people, the one that wasn't quite so short and the other elf. The old man wasn't here; maybe that was what his master was leaking about. But there were still too many people for his liking. Fen's eyes laid on the other elf helping some of the little people. That elf was getting to close to his master. Fen knew that his she-elf had had a very troubled past before she rescued him, it had something to do with the three stones that she sat in-front of for hours upon end. He was only a wolf and did his best to understand. What he did know was that his master was very upset at the moment and that he needed to protect her.

"Legolas get them up" Aragorn called.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake!" Boromir shouted.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs. We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come Boromir, Legolas, Gimli get them up. Solaris!"

She looked up and sighed.

"Come on Fen" she said and the wolf stood so that she could get to her feet. But he stayed close by her side.

"Frodo!" Aragorn suddenly shouted.

They looked over at the Hobbit who had already started to walk away. He looked back at them over his shoulder.

* * *

It was another two days journey before they reached the edges of the woods of Lothlorien. The trees were a welcomed sight by Solaris, Aragorn and Legolas as they knew they might be able to receive help from here. Fen stayed close to Solaris's side as they walked.

"Impressive beast you have there" Boromir said from a distance.

"I don't own him, Fen comes and goes as he pleases" Solaris said.

As they walked the she-elf took special note of the forest. Should she return from Mordor she would become a guardian of these woods and then when Galadriel sailed to the Undying Lands she and Haldir would take the throne. She was brought out of her reverie by Gimli whispering harshly behind her.

"Stay close young hobbits" he said. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch"

"Hey" Solaris said turning. "That's my Grandmother you're talking about"

"Apologies My Lady" Gimli said bowing his head to her.

"All who look upon her fall under her spell" he continued.

Solaris smiled and shook her head and then as she passed a tree she caught a faint draught on her ear. She turned and saw Haldir smiling widely at her. He pressed a finger to his lips and she nodded and turned back ahead. She lightly brushed her fingers on Fen's head to keep him calm.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox" Gimli said. He turned suddenly to face two arrows. Arrows where pointed at all in the fellowship apart from Solaris. Next to her from behind a tree Haldir appeared.

"The dwarf breaths so loudly we could have shot him in the dark" he said in a deep voice. Solaris did her best to keep a straight face.

"Haldir of Lorien" Aragorn said bowing. "We come here for help" he spoke in Elvish. "We need your protection"

"Aragorn these woods are perilous, we should turn back!" Gimli shouted.

"What strange friends you keep" Haldir said to Solaris.

She looked up at him and smiled. A few steps away Legolas lowered his arrow and watched the pair. He knew that with Solaris in their company Haldir wouldn't hurt any of them.

"Stop scaring them" she whispered to Haldir in Elvish.

"Why, it is so much fun" Haldir said with a smile.

He looked from Solaris to the fellowship before him. "You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back. Come she is waiting"

Haldir took Solaris's elbow as he turned. She burst into laughter and Haldir hushed her.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Shush, you'll ruin the look" he said.

"What look?" she asked and he put an arm around her shoulder. Fen growled loudly and Haldir jumped back a little.

"Ok, not while the wolfs around" he said and Solaris laughed softly.

* * *

The fellowship were led further into Lothlorien and up into the trees. There the light turned blue and the faint singing of elves could be heard on the light breeze. Seeming now that Solaris was much more content with this new elf in presence Fen had decided to take himself of hunting. Walking at the back Solaris and Haldir spoke softy of the things that had happened to them since they last spoke.

"I must leave you here" Haldir said. He took Solaris's hand and kissed the back of it gently.

"I'll see you again before we leave won't I?" Solaris asked.

"Don't act to keen Laris" Haldir said with a smirk on his face. "I'm only going to stand over there"

"Oh" Solaris whispered, she could feel herself blushing.

They came to the throne room and stopped. Before them were Celeborn and Galadriel, Solaris's grandparents. They walked down the stairs towards the fellowship hand in hand and studied each of them closely.

"Nine there are here, yet 10 were set from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him" Celeborn asked.

"He has fallen into shadow" Galadriel said "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stay but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace" she said.

Solaris watched as she spoke but then her eyes met Frodo. She was doing that weird thing where she spoke to you inside your head. It used to scare Solaris when she was a child. Once Celeborn was done speaking with them he sent the others away while he kept Solaris behind.

"How are you child?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I am well but tired from the loss" Solaris said.

"As expected" Celeborn said. "Your Mother was here three weeks ago"

"She was?" Solaris asked.

"Yes but she had business back in Rivendell"

"My Mother always has business everywhere" Solaris said and Celeborn laughed.

"That she does. Now go with Haldir, he will show you to your chambers"

"Won't I be sleeping with the rest of my fellowship?" Solaris asked.

Celeborn raised his eyebrows. "You can if you wish" he said.

"I do" Solaris nodded and he smiled and bent to kiss her cheeks.

"It's good to see you. I was worried for you for a long time but now I see you have come alive again"

"It must be the prospects of imminent death" Solaris joked.

"Well you certainly seem to come alive when out gallivanting the world" Celeborn said.

Haldir came forward and held out his hand. "My Lady" he said and Solaris placed her hand in his.

"Goodbye Solaris" Celeborn waved.

"Bye" she called back over her shoulder.

* * *

"Gallivanting" Haldir said in a very kingly tone and Solaris laughed. She had made camp a little distance away from the others but no so far that she couldn't be included in conversation if need be. "It is strange to see the Lord act so differently when he is addressing a family member"

"I always felt more comfortable with my Grandfather. Galadriel used to scare me as a child"

"I can't possibly imagine why" Haldir said. "Now what wounds do you bare?"

"None much" Solaris replied. She had a few cuts and scrapes that Haldir treated with an ointment. Around them the beautiful melodic singing of the elves had started.

"Laments to Gandalf" Haldir said. "He will be missed greatly"

"Yes he will" Solaris said, watching as Haldir held her hand in his while he dabbed at her cuts.

"There" he said "Good as new"

"Thank you" Solaris said and looked at her hand and saw barely a sign of a scratch.

"Perhaps we could take a walk?" he asked and she nodded.

They stood and Solaris looked over to the others, Legolas was looking at them and she smiled at him. "I'm just going for a walk" she said.

He nodded "Do you want me to accompany you?" he asked.

"I'll be alright, thank you" she said and followed the path that Haldir had taken.

* * *

Taking her hand Haldir led Solaris down to the Shimmering Lake and like its name suggests the lake shimmered in the blue lights. Fireflies darted around and humming birds buzzed in the air making for a very beautiful surrounding. They came to a stop at the waters edge and Solaris smiled.

"It's beautiful" she sighed.

"Yes, it is" Haldir said.

In the corner of her eye she could see the elf looking at her. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be against her marriage, she was supposed to be taking a stand. She looked into the treetops. What would her lion, her hedgehog think of her if she fell for another? It would break his heart.

"Haldir" Solaris said but he took her hand in his.

"Under the circumstances that you found out about our marriage I never got the chance to follow tradition" he said. He then stood square in-front of her and looked down at her with soft eyes. For elves do not get down onto one knee but prefer to look deeply into the eyes of their loved one. "I Haldir of Lorien ask thee Solaris of Rivendell, daughter of Elrond for her hand in marriage?"

Solaris looked up at him. From his cloak he brought out a delicate silver ring. It was made of the finest silver and in the middle had a single gem of orange topaz.

"How did you know topaz was my favourite?" she asked.

"A little bird told me" Haldir said. "What do you say?"

She looked at the ring, to Haldir and then to the water. She had promised her Father and Bilbo's words then echoed in her mind. 'They are here in your heart and they wouldn't want you to put your life on hold forever'

"Yes" she said and at first Haldir was a little shocked.

"Pardon?" he asked.

"I will marry you Haldir, provided that I return from Mordor alive"

"Yes, off course" he said.

"I think I will wear the ring on my chain next my Evenstar" Solaris said reaching behind her neck to undo the clasp. "I'm less likely to loose it that way"

"As you wish" Haldir said and looped the ring onto the silver chain. "Turn around" he said and Solaris lifted her hair out the way so he could do the clasp up at the back. His hands lingered on her shoulders before she turned back around.

"I must say I was first shocked to see your black hair" he said, he reached up and took the few blonde stands that she'd left in his hand. "But I think it rather suits you"

"I needed a change" Solaris smiled "We should head back"

* * *

Once back to the clearing Solaris decided to try and get some sleep.

"You should go back to your kinsmen" she told Haldir. "I am well and need rest"

"As you say My Lady" he said taking her hand and kissing it gently. With that he turned with a swipe of his cape and left the clearing. Solaris watched him go and then sighed.

"Enjoy that did we?" a voice asked behind her. She turned and looked at Legolas.

"What?" she asked irritated.

"You seem to be settling into the idea of your betrothal to him"

"Don't you start at me" Solaris warned.

"I wasn't" Legolas said "I was merely stating the obvious"

"Well next time don't, I am only doing my duty" she said walking past him to get to her bed.

"Duty, so you aren't marrying him for love"

"Legolas!" Solaris shouted and spun back around. "Are you trying to start an argument with me because if you are you are going the right way about it!"

"Laris, Legolas!" a voice called and Aragorn walked over to them. "You should both be resting"

"I was on my way to do so" she said.

"Come rest over here, do not part yourself from the company" Aragorn said motioning to a free patch next to his.

"I am happy over here" Solaris said and turned and walked away from them.


	10. Some who die deserve to live

**Hey guys, this is a short one as its the last chapter before we head into The Two Towers territory. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Channey as they left me the most sweetest and kindest review. Channey, thank you so much you made a fellow writer very happy :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"My Lady, My Lady!"

At first Solaris had thought she was being called in a dream but her eyes blinked open and she was still being shaken. "What?" she asked sleepily.

"You must come with me"

Once her eyes had adjusted she could see that a blonde elf she didn't know was trying to rouse her.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Lord Celeborn has summoned you, you must come with me now" the elf said urgently.

"Alright" she said pulling herself to her weary legs.

The elf took Solaris to the thrones where she and Celeborn had last spoken. Once there she could see her Grandfather sitting in his throne. His hair was a little tousled and his looked paler than usual.

"Grandfather?" she asked stepping forward. "What's happened?"

His blue eyes flicked to her and she could see faint red rings around them. "Have you been crying?" she asked.

"My sweet Solaris" he said, no one had called her that in a while. "Come sit next to me"

Hesitantly Solaris stepped forward and sat lightly in Galadriel's throne. "Grandfather your scaring me" she said as the elf took her hand in his.

"Solaris, your Grandmother has had to make for Rivendell so it falls to me to have to reluctantly tell you this grave news"

He paused and Solaris watched him closely. "It's your Mother"

"What about her?" Solaris asked, a lump came into her throat and she clutched Celeborn's hands tightly.

"She has been taken seriously ill. On her return to Rivendell three weeks ago she was waylaid by orcs. Up until three days ago she was held their captive inside the Misty Mountains and they put her through the most terrible torture. Your brothers rescued her but from what the letter that Elrond sent we don't think she is going to recover from her ordeal"

Solaris didn't speak but just looked from Celeborn to the floor. "We did not know that you were going to come to Lothlorien so your Father doesn't yet know that you are aware of what's happened but Galadriel will tell him all when she arrives"

"Has my Mother already passed?" Solaris asked.

"No but Galadriel was doubtful whether she would make it in time. My dear I am so very sorry"

"I can't believe it" Solaris said and Celeborn pulled her into his lap.

"Should you wish to return home then I will arrange for your journey immediately" he said "But I wasn't sure what you would want to do about the ring"

Solaris looked down to the cove where the others were all still sleeping. "She would want me to continue" she whispered.

"I couldn't agree more" Celeborn said and pressed his lips lightly to her cheek. "If your Mother does pass into the Undying Lands then at least we know her torment no be longer" he said.

Solaris slipped from his lap and nodded. "If you send a bird back to my Father bid him my love" she said and Celeborn bowed his head.

"Of course princess" he said.

Bowing her head back Solaris turned and left the throne room. She barely made it out before clasping the wall with one hand and her chest with the other. She let out a sob and slipped to the floor, there she stayed until morning.

* * *

The others gave Solaris their condolences that morning for they had heard through gossip of the elves of her Mother's fate. She accepted their condolences and went about her way to get ready to leave. They were to go by river and had been given three boats in which to travel. Waiting by the bank was Haldir. He held out and hand and pulled Solaris into a tight embrace.

"I am gravely sorry" he said "If there is anything I can do for you"

"There is not" Solaris replied. "I shall see you upon my return"

"Upon your return" Haldir said watching her eyes and kissing her hand.

He held the boat still while she, Gimli and Legolas climbed in.

"Farewell brother" Haldir said to Legolas.

"Farewell" Legolas replied.

"Look out for her" Haldir said nodding over to Solaris.

"I always do" Legolas replied and pushed the boat forwards with the paddle.

* * *

They travelled for two days and stopped at night to camp on the riverbank. On the third day they were on the water again when Solaris and Legolas's elf ears picked something up in the trees. They both sat up and looked into the foliage on the left hand side of the lake.

"Did you hear that?" Legolas asked.

"Yeah" Solaris replied, her eyes darting about the greenery.

"Keep paddling" Aragorn called over to them.

Putting the paddle back into the water Legolas continued the steady pattern of the water.

A few hours passed and they started to wind around a ravine. Then ahead of them two huge stone statues stood, there was one on either side of the river and they looked to be two kings.

"The Argonath" Legolas said. "Kings of old, Aragorn's kin"

After the two statues the river opened out wide and at the far end was a waterfall. The fellowship came to a stop on the bank a couple hundred yards from the waterfall. Getting out the boats everyone took their packs and set them onto dry land. As she walked passed Solaris heard Boromir sigh.

"You okay there?" she asked putting a hand onto his shoulder.

"I am fine" he said looking up at her.

"You look a little peaky, get something to eat" she said patting his cheek lightly and walking further ashore.

"We cross the lake at nightfall" Aragorn said "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North"

"Oh yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that it gets even better, festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see…"

While Gimli prattled on the elves scouted the perimeter, they still were unhappy about what they had heard on the riverbank a few miles back.

"Are you okay Laris?" Legolas asked.

"I am as good as I can be" she said looking to him with a small smile.

"You know if you need to talk…" he trailed off.

Solaris stopped walking and placed a hand on his shoulder "I know where you are" she finished. She then turned back to the trees. "I'm not happy about this though" she said.

"Neither am I" Legolas said frowning, he walked over to Aragorn and Solaris followed.

"We should leave now" he told the ranger.

"No, orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness" Aragorn said.

"It is not the eastern shore that worries us" Solaris said.

"A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, we can feel it" Legolas said.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked returning with some fire wood. Everyone turned in circles in search.

"Where is Boromir?" Solaris asked looking back at Aragorn and Legolas.

"Come, we must find them" Aragorn said.

* * *

They split up in search for the Hobbit and the man. They hadn't been searching long when the sounds of sword upon sword clanged in the air. Solaris looked up and a smile played on her lips. She raced towards the sound of fighting and found Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli already taking down Orcs.

"Your late" Legolas shouted as Solaris jumped to his side.

"An elf is never late" Solaris panted as she stabbed an orc. "Nor is she early, she arrives precisely when she means to"

At that Legolas laughed but then span away as he put an arrow into an orc's head.

It was a hard battle as these weren't just the ordinary types of orc, they were bigger and stronger. Most of the time Legolas and Solaris stood back to back firing arrows.

"Fifteen" Solaris said.

"Twenty one" Legolas responded.

Solaris huffed and fired another arrow. "Sixteen" she muttered.

Interrupting their count was a horn.

"The horn of Gondor" Legolas said.

"Boromir" Aragorn shouted and raced passed them.

Aragorn sped off ahead of them while Legolas, Gimli and Solaris dealt with all the passing orcs. By the time they reached Aragorn he was leaning over a fatally wounded Boromir.

"I would have followed you my brother, my captain, my king" Boromir whispered. They watched as he drew one last breath and then moved no more.

"May he pass peacefully into the Undying Lands" Solaris whispered and Legolas said his own prayer beside her.

Together they laid Boromir to rest in one of the boats and watched as he disappeared over the waterfall.

"Hurry" Legolas said pushing the last boat into the water. "Frodo and Sam will have reached the eastern shore" they waited for Aragorn's response but there came none. "You mean not to follow them?" Legolas asked.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands"

"Then it has all been in vain, the fellowship has failed" Gimli said walking forwards.

Aragorn put and hand on Gimli and Legolas's shoulders. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death" his eyes rested on Solaris who smiled softly. "Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind"

As he spoke a blur of black raged out the trees towards Solaris. The elf jerked but stopped when the black mass halted by her side. Fan looked up at her and huffed heavily.

"Fen said that he cannot be spared so he must not be left behind" she said and the three before her laughed. "Let us hunt some orc" Aragorn said and Solaris let loose a whoop of excitement as she followed the ranger into the trees.

* * *

**So we're at the end of The Fellowship of the Ring but have no fear we will follow the gang over into the Two Towers. I have decided instead of splitting up my story of three parts I'm just going to keep The Lord of The Rings together in one long story.**

**See you soon and love as always**

**Mayday x**


	11. New Faces

**Welcome, welcome, welcome my fellows to my version of The Two Towers! Gah I'm so excited. The introductory chapter is quite short but I'm hoping to make them longer here on out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Part II

The small fellowship now consisted of five, two elves, a man, a dwarf and a wolf who could be seen running over the hills tracking a party of Uruk Hai.

"Where's he gone now?" Solaris panted, referring to their leader Aragorn who kept disappearing over the hills.

"You sound a little out of breath there" Legolas said smirking at her.

"I think I put on a couple pounds in my sixty years off" Solaris smiled.

"Hurry!" a voice shouted to them and Aragorn popped up and ran off.

"Found him!" Solaris exclaimed and jumped up the rocks with Fen close behind her.

"Come on Gimli" Legolas called behind him as the dwarf stumbled into view.

* * *

An unspoken race had begun between the two elves in particular as they ran across the hills. Aragorn would over take them every noun and again but that was because he was tracking. Solaris and Legolas just wanted to beat each other. Suddenly Aragorn came to a stop and picked something up from the ground. In his hand was a green pin of Lothlorien. They'd all been given one before they departed.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall" he said handing the pin to Solaris.

"They may yet be alive" Legolas said.

"Less than a day ahead of us come" Aragorn said.

"Come Gimli, we're gaining on them!" Solaris called behind her back as she ran after Aragorn and Legolas.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters" Gimli called after them "Very dangerous over short distances"

* * *

They came to a stop on some rock overlooking the lands of Rohan.

"The home of the Horse-Lords" Solaris whispered to herself, excited about the prospects of being with horses again.

"There's something strange at work here" Aragorn said from next to her. "Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us"

They moved a little further and Legolas ran on ahead.

"Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn called.

"The Uruks turn north east, they are taking the hobbits to Isengard!" he yelled.

"Hmm, someone should make a song out of that" Solaris mumbled to herself. "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard, very catchy"

Aragorn hit her head with the back of his hand. "Saruman" he said. "Come we have far yet to go"

"Go on Fen" Solaris said clicking her tounge. The wolf didn't need telling twice and disappeared amongst the rocks. It had been few days since he'd been hunting and Solaris was starting to be able to see his ribs. She continued to concentrate keeping her breath as she kept up with her comrades.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them" Legolas said. They ran for the rest of the day and well into the night.

* * *

They rose early the next morning and continued on their way. The air was cold as the sun was yet to rise so it was hard, especially for Gimli and Solaris to pull themselves out of their coiled cloaks. Fen had reappeared during the night and curled up by the she-elf's side to keep her warm.

"Come Laris, up" Aragorn said taking her elbow and pulling her to her feet. She stood there while he tightened her cloak around her neck and pulled the hood up.  
"Who would have thought that a seasoned soldier would stand there and let someone dress her" he said with a smile and nudged her cheek with his finger.

"I can be soft, sometimes" she said took in a big breath of cold air.

* * *

They'd been running for about an hour when Aragorn stopped and bent to the ground. He was looking at tracks when the elves caught the faint sound of thunder in the air.

"Move, move!" Solaris exclaimed and they all bundled behind some rocks at the edge of the path. They concealed themselves just in time as a company of riders came cantering over the pass.

"Go Fen" Solaris said nudging the wolf who skulked of between the rocks. They then watched as the riders passed and as the last one cantered by Aragorn stepped out with the others following behind.

"Riders of Rohan!" he shouted "What news from the mark?"

The lead rider held his spear into the air and turned his charge around. The four stood still as they were surrounded on all sides by these riders and their horses and countless spears. Aragorn put his hands up in surrender and the others did the same.

"What business does an elf, a man, a dwarf and a…"

"Elf" Solaris piped up. The leader could see her race due to her hood concealing her.

"And another elf have in the Riddermark, speak quickly"

"Give me your name horse-master and I shall give you mine" Gimli said.

The man glared and jumped down from his horse. "I would cut of your head dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground" he said walking forwards.

"You would die before your stroke fell" Legolas said raising his bow and arrow in the man's face. The spears moved closer and Aragorn rushed forwards and put his hand on Legolas's arm. "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn. This is Gimli son of Gloin, Solaris daughter of Lord Elrond and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king"

"Theoden no longer recognises friend from foe. Not even his own kin" the man said taking of his helmet. With a hairbrush and a bit of a wash Solaris thought that he would be quite handsome, but not to her taste of course. The spears relented and the man continued to speak.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that we are banished. The white wizard is cunning, he walks here and there they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked" he spoke and walked over to Solaris in her hood. "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets" he hissed towards her.

"We are no spies" she said looking up a little. "We track a part of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends' captive"

"The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night" the man said looking from the she-elf back to Aragorn.

"But there were hobbits; did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli asked.

"They would be small, only children to your eyes" Aragorn said.

"We left none alive" the man said shaking his head. "We piled the carcasses and burned them" he pointed over the hill to where some smoke could be seen in the wind.

"Dead?" Gimli asked and the man nodded.

"I am sorry"

Solaris sighed and Legolas put an arm around her shoulder. The man then whistled.

"Hasuful, Arod, Drogo!" he called and three horses walked forward. "May these horses bare you better fortune than their former masters" he said handing them the reins. "Farewell" he then jumped back onto his own horse.

"Look for your friends but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north" and with that he took himself and his riders away.

So with Aragorn in the lead on a chestnut stallion, Legolas and Gimli on a white stallion and Solaris on a bay stallion they made their way towards the bellowing smoke.

* * *

**Yep, I got the name Drogo from Game of Thrones. Any fellow GoT fans here? :P**

**Love Mayday x**


	12. Edoras

**hovath70, thank you so much for your review, your too kind and I'm so happy that you love Haldir and Solaris as much as I do and I'm glad Fen has made his way into your heart. He was a spur of the moment character that I thought up and I'm glad I did. And Channey, I'm so glad to have you with me on this adventure. Thank you both, your both amazing beyond belief and thank you so much for your support.**

**I'd also like to thank all those silent readers out there and writers who have reviewed this story along with my other stories. Without you I wouldn't be writing. So thank you all so much.**

**Love you all **

**Mayday xxx **

* * *

Sight nor smell was pleasant as they reached the crackling pile of orc carcasses. Aragorn and Legolas gave their reins to Solaris who stood back with the horses while they and Gimli scanned for anything that might give them a clue as to whether the hobbits were there or not.

"Its one of their wee belts" Gimli said turning with a charred piece of leather in his hands. Legolas started to say a prayer and Aragorn turned and kicked one of the orc helmets into the air, he cried out and dropped to his knees. The sound he made would have made anyone think that he'd broken one of his toes from kicking the helmet so hard. Solaris watched the helmet fly and then come to land a little distance away; she then frowned as her eyes scanned the floor. She walked over leading the horses behind her.

"Two hobbits lay here" she said poking the dirt around. Aragorn came over and knelt by her side.

"They crawled" Aragorn said shuffling along. "Their hands were bound" he got up and started to follow the trail with Legolas and Gimli behind. "They're bonds were cut, they ran over here, they were followed. The tracks lead away from the battle and into Fangorn Forest"

"Fangorn, what madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked.

* * *

They'd been walking for what seemed like hours in the forest. Normally Solaris would have loved a hike through the trees but not here. These trees were different; they were dark and whispered to each other as the small fellowship passed. Aragorn had found a trail of orc blood to follow.

"These are strange tracks" he said bending down.

"The air is so close in here" Gimli said looking around.

"This forest is old, very old. Full of memory and anger" Legolas said. Around them the trees started to creek and groan. Gimli lifted his axe and Solaris quickly put a hand on his shoulder. "Lower your axe" she whispered "The trees do not like it"

"The trees are speaking to each other" Legolas said.

"They have been ever since we entered the forest, they are suspicious of our intentions" Solaris said looking around. A pair of orange eyes looked at her through the bushes and Solaris smiled as Fen came out and trotted to her side. He pushed himself right against her legs and huffed.

"Not a fan of Fangorn eh?" she asked tickling Fen behind his ear which reassured him.

"Aragorn, Laris, something's out there" Legolas said in Elvish.

Solaris joined him and Aragorn on a large piece of fallen branch.

"What do you see?" Aragorn asked in Elvish.

"The white wizard approaches" Legolas replied.

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us" Aragorn said.

Solaris reached behind her and pulled an arrow from her quiver.

"We must be quick" Aragorn whispered.

They all whipped around and faced a burning white light. Gimli threw his axe which bounced back and Legolas and Solaris loosed arrows which splinted before making contact. Aragorn yelled out as his blade burned to hot to hold. Fen was the only one who did not try to attack the white light but stood looking at it intently.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits" a deep voice said.

"Where are they?" Aragorn yelled.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked. "Show yourself!"

They watched as the blinding light faded and an old man in a white cloak stood before them. He had long white hair and a long white beard and used a tall, thin white staff to lean on.

"It cannot be" Aragorn said.

Solaris stared at the old man's face. He looked like Gandalf, but it couldn't be. Gandalf had fallen, they all saw him fall. Legolas and Gimli got to their knees but Aragorn and Solaris were too shocked to move.

"You fell" Aragorn said.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountain side. Darkness took me and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done"

"Gandalf" Solaris whispered stepping forward. The old wizard looked down at her and smiled.

"Gandalf? Yes, that was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name. I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide"

Forgetting all Solaris leapt forward and pulled the wizard into her arms. Fen tilted his head; he had thought that the wizard had died. He hadn't seen him for at least three moons. But he smelled the same as the other wizard his master had been travelling with so Fen assumed that his she-elf had been wrong and the wizard hadn't died at all.

"I'm so glad you're not dead" she said and the wizard laughed and put a hand on the back of her head.

"My dear elf" he said "Come this way, I have something that I think you would like to see"

* * *

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins" Gandalf said leading them out the forest. "War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed"

Once out the forest they stood on a hill and Gandalf pursed his lips together and whistled a high pitched whistle. Then from over the hill came a single horse whinny. Solaris's ears pricked and the hair on the back of her neck stood as she watched a pure white horse canter over the brow of the hill. It ran towards them and then stopped in-front of Gandalf.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell" Legolas said.

"Contain your excitement" Aragorn said patting a hand on Solaris's shoulder. She was almost bursting and a small squeal escaped her lips.

"Shadowfax, he is the lord of all horses and has been my friend though many dangers"

* * *

Together the small company rode with Gandalf in the lead on Shadowfax. The elves took it in turns to carry Gimli behind them as he wasn't tall enough to ride on his own. Fen also followed behind the company, the horses were unsure of him at first but they soon got used to the pad on his paws of the earth behind them. They came to a gradual stop on a hill; in front of them lay a small town that had a wall surrounding it. At the very top of the hill was a single hall that looked to be where the king resided.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld" Gandalf said. "There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan. Whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong"

"He can't have been very strong minded in the first place to have been overthrown so easily" Solaris muttered and Gandalf hit the back of her head with his staff. "Don't judge so quickly, remember the last time I hit you on the head with my staff" Gandalf said nodding to her with knowing eyes. "Be careful what you say, do not look for welcome here" the wizard said spurring Shadowfax on. Legolas followed and Aragorn looked over at Solaris.

"What?" Solaris asked.

"Nothing" Aragorn said and tapped his horse.

"If it means anything I agree with you Lassie" Gimli said from behind the elf. Solaris turned and gave him a smile while pulling her hood up. "I think we'd better both keep our mouths shut" she said and Gimli chuckled. "Fen, stay on the borders" she called down to the wolf "I don't think these people will take too kindly to you"

* * *

Riding up to the main hall was foreboding as all the members of the village watched the new comers with apprehension.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard" Gimli said.

They came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and some young lads came and took their horses. Solaris reluctantly watched them go and followed the others towards the main door.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed Gandalf Greyhame" a solider by the name of Hama said. "By order of Grima Wormtongue" he sounded not too impressed by having given this order by Wormtongue.

Gandalf nodded and looked to his company who started to de-weaponise themselves. The soldier taking Solaris things tried to get a look at her under her hood but she turned her head away.

"Your staff" Hama asked and Gandalf huffed.

"Oh you would not part an old man from his walking stick" he said and the solider nodded slowly. "Solaris my dear" Gandalf called and she weaved her way to his side. "Give me your arm" the wizard looped his arm around hers and held into her tightly as they started to walk forward.

"Trying to keep me out of harms way?" she whispered.

"They are yet unaware of your skill and I would rather keep it that way" Gandalf said.

Once inside the hall the doors were shut behind them and they were followed by a group of men as they walked down towards the king at the far end of the room. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late Theoden King" Gandalf said.

"Why should I welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow?" the King asked in a low, dreary voice. A slimy looking creature then stood next to the King and walked forward.

"Late, is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him, ill news is an ill guest" Wormtongue had now walked right up to them.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth" Gandalf said. "I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm" he brought his staff up and Wormtongue jumped back.

"His staff, I told you to take the wizard' staff!" he yelled and the men who had been surrounding them leapt forwards. None of the men stood much of a change against, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Solaris. While they fought of the men Gandalf walked forwards to the king. Grabbing a hold of the front of the Worm's cloak Solaris twisted him around and threw him to the floor. He tried to wiggle away but the elf sat on top of him and held his cloak tightly in her hand.

"I would stay still if I were you" Gimli grumbled.

"I release you from the spell" Gandalf said holing his hand up.

The king let out a garbled laugh. "You have no power here Gandalf the Grey" he said.

Gandalf then let his grey cloak drop revealing his white attire. The king shifted back in his throne in surprise. "I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound"

A lady with long, blonde hair rushed passed Solaris who was still pinning Wormtongue to the floor. Aragorn rushed and stopped her. "Wait" he said.

"If I go, Theoden dies" Saruman said through the king.

"You did not kill me" Gandalf said thrusting his staff forwards "You will not kill him, be gone!"

They both lunged towards each other but there was a bright light and the king collapsed back into his throne. Aragorn let the woman go and she ran to the king's aid. Solaris was so taken aback by the bright light that Grima had managed to reach a small blade that he kept in his cloak. With a twist he freed his arm and pushed the blade into the elf's side. Solaris cried out at the sudden pain and Grima pushed her from him and darted to the door but Gimli caught him and shoved him to the ground again.

"Laris" Legolas said rushing to her side.

Grunting Solaris pulled the blade from her side and threw it to the floor. "It's alright" she said "It was only the size of a toothpick"

"You will still let me take a look" Legolas insisted.

Solaris nodded and they both looked up at the king who now looked 100 years younger than he had when they first entered the hall.

"Breath the free air again my friend" Gandalf said.

"Dark have been my dreams of late" Theoden said.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword" Gandalf said and a soldier brought the kings sword forth. They watched as the King slowly unsheathed the sword and then looked at Grima cowering on the floor.

* * *

"Allow me your honour" Solaris said as she ran forward and kicked Grima as hard as she could in the ribs. He yelled out and rolled down the stairs at the front of the hall. Theoden then walked down the stairs one by one towards Grima with his blade.

"I have only ever served you, My Lord" the worm snivelled.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden said.

"Send me not from your sight" Grima whined.

The King raised his sword above his head with both hands but Aragorn rushed over to him.

"No, no My Lord" he said stopping the King. "Let him go, enough blood has been split on his account"

Without hesitation Grima got up and pushed his way through the crowd "Get out of my way!" he yelled, snatched a horse and fled from the gate.

"Hale Theoden King!" Aragorn yelled and the people got to their knees.


	13. A Good Dream

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the delay in uploads. College work is being a pain :( Anyway, thank you all for staying with me this far and thank you so much for the reviews! horvath 70 thank you for reading my past three stories and I hope you enjoyed them. To be honest with you I totally forgot about Solaris's magic but thank you for reminding me, your a star! Lol. **

**I hope that everybody enjoys this chapter and don't be shy in leaving a review :) Love you lots, Mayday x**

* * *

The King decided that he wished to go see his son's grave that afternoon. Theodred had died while Theoden had been under Saruman's spell. While Gandalf, the King and some of the King's men went to the grave Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Solaris were hosted in the Great Hall.

"Come Solaris" Legolas said to the she-elf who had her back to him. Solaris and Gimli were sitting at one of the benches drinking. Solaris rolled her eyes and looked at Gimli opposite her.

"Leave her be, let her drink in peace laddie" Gimli said.

"Solaris has in injury" Legolas said "It needs cleaning before it heals with an infection inside, who knows what could have been on that Worm's blade"

Across the room from them Aragorn looked up from sharpening his blade. "Solaris, go with Legolas"

"Alright" Solaris sighed and got up. Legolas lead the way out the hall and as Solaris exited the hall Eowyn, the King's niece, entered. She turned and watched the hooded elf leave.

"I don't like the way they all stare at me" Solaris said as she and Legolas entered a hut they had been assigned while they stayed in Edoras. "Maybe if you didn't make yourself so hostile against them" Legolas said, he put his weapons down onto one of the straw mattresses. "They might grow to like you"

"I don't want them to grow to love me" Solaris said putting her weapons down also. She took her cape off too and placed it over a chair.

Legolas frowned at her "You have become very, sour" he said.

Solaris sat in the chair and glared at him "Sour?" she asked.

"Yes" Legolas said gathering together things he needed to clean a wound. "You don't come across as being friendly"

Solaris frowned. Legolas knelt in-front of her and motioned for her to remove her coat and tunic; she did so and lifted her vest up halfway. Her Evenstar and engagement ring dangled around her neck and Legolas eyed them as he waited for her to be ready.

"I'm tired Legolas" Solaris sighed and winced when he dabbed some ointment onto her cut. "I'm fed up of being the chirpy young female elf that follows men around everywhere"

Legolas smiled "Laris, you don't follow men around. Men follow you"

She frowned at him and he avoided making eye contact with her. "Is that the ring Haldir gave you?" he asked nodding to it.

"Yes" Solaris replied taking it in her hand.

"So you have accepted his offer, properly?" Legolas asked standing.

"For the time being" Solaris nodded letting her vest drop "It's on the condition that I return from this mission"

Legolas studied her closely and then turned as she put her top back on. "We will return from this Laris" he said "What's going to happen then, truly?"

"I will cross that bridge when I come to it" she said standing. "Thank you" she said walking forward and kissing his cheek. "For patching me up"

"My pleasure" he said playing with some bandage in his hands.

"I'm going to go and try to be, friendly" Solaris said and left the tent. Legolas watched her go and sighed.

* * *

The King and Gandalf had returned and with them they brought a young lad and the lad's sister. The children were starving and Eowyn gave them a bowl of stew each which they guzzled in minutes and asked for another.

"They had no warning" Eowyn said. "They were unarmed, now the Wildmen are moving though the Westfold, burning as they go"

The boy had brought them news of their village having been attacked. Gimli was stuffing his face while Aragorn and Solaris sat on one of the benches and Legolas lent on a pillar next to them.

"Rick, cot and tree" Eowyn said putting a blanket around the girl's shoulders.

"Where is Mama?" the girl asked.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on, draw him away from your women and children. You must fight" Gandalf said to Theoden.

"You have 2000 good men riding North and we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King" Aragorn said.

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now" Theoden said standing "Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war"

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not" Aragorn said taking the end of his pipe out his mouth.

Theoden turned and stared at Aragorn "When last I looked Theoden, not Aragorn was King of Rohan"

"We are only trying to offer you some friendly council" Solaris said and Theoden turned his gaze to her.

"My Lady, I did not ask for your council" Theoden said.

"I am not a Lady" Solaris said clenching her fist.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked stepping forward. He glanced and gave Solaris a wink.

* * *

"By order of the king, the city must empty. We make for the refuse of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what previsions you need" a soldier announced while the people of Edoras gathered their things in preparation for departure.

"Helm's Deep" Gimli grumbled. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their King?"

"He's only doing what he thinks best for his people" Aragorn said as they made their way into the stables. "Helms Deep has saved them in the past"

"There is no way out of that ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety, what they will get is a massacre" Gandalf said. "Theoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan, he will need you before the end. All of you" the wizard said looking around at them all. "The people of Rohan will need you. The defences have to hold"

"They will hold" Solaris nodded.

Gandalf looked at her and then turned to Shadowfax. "The Grey Pilgrim, that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time. With luck my search will not be in vein" he said getting onto the horse's back. Aragorn opened the stable door wide for him.

"Look to my coming at the first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east"

"Go" Aragorn said.

* * *

Solaris was sitting in the hall on one of the tables with her hood up again. She had barely taken it down since being in Edoras. She knew that her face would be judged if she were to show it. Under the table Fen sat crunching bones. In the middle of the room Eowyn had gotten out a sword and was swinging it about. Solaris watched her from under her hood. The woman had some skill but she didn't have grace and the blade was far too heavy for her. Solaris watched as Aragorn came into the room held his blade up as Eowyn turned and clashed with him.

"You have some skill with a blade" he said.

Eowyn swiped her blade around and pointed it at Aragorn.

"Women of this country learned long ago, those without swords can still die upon them. I fear neither death nor pain" Eowyn said putting her sword away. Solaris scoffed loudly and Aragorn frowned at her.

"What do you fear my Lady?" he asked looking back at Eowyn.

"A cage" Eowyn said looking at him "To stay behind bars until use and old age accept them. And all chance of valour has gone beyond recall or desire"

"You are a daughter of Kings, a shield maiden of Rohan" Aragorn said.

Solaris laughed and they both turned to her.

"You laugh at me?" Eowyn said.

"Yes" Solaris replied, she jumped to her feet and walked over to Eowyn. "I laugh at your innocence"

"My innocence, you do not know to whom you speak" Eowyn said gripping the end of her sword tightly in her hand.

"Neither do you, you talk of fearing a cage. What a selfish fear to have, the fear of one's own death. Would you like to hear my fear my lady?" Solaris asked but continued before Eowyn could say anything. "I fear the death or imprisonment of my friends, my family. I do not care what happens to myself, you should not call her a shield maiden" Solaris said turning to Aragorn "She is but a princess playing with swords and pretending that she knows what she is doing"

"Solaris, you are a princess" Aragorn said calmly.

"Yes I maybe but I wish I was just playing with swords and not using them to protect my life and the lives of others" she spat. "Fen" she said clicking her tongue and the elf and wolf exited the hall.

"Ignore her" Aragorn said.

Legolas walked in the hall with a frown on his face.

"Don't ask" Aragorn said "She has been in a very bad mood the past day"

"It's the anniversary tomorrow" Legolas said and Aragorn nodded slowly.

"I see" he said.

"Anniversary of what?" Eowyn asked looking between them.

"It's the anniversary of…" Aragorn started but Legolas held his hand out.

"That's not for us to say" he said and Aragorn looked to the floor.

* * *

Theoden led his people from Edoras. Most were riding horses while others had carts with provisions and others went on foot. Solaris had made herself distance and rode with her hood up and Fen at her horse's feet. Ahead of her Gimli was riding a horse and was being led by Eowyn who was on foot.

"It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact they are so alike in voice and appearance that their often mistaken for dwarf men"

"It's the beards" Aragorn whispered from behind them.

"This in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women" Gimli said.

"I'm not sure what Dis would say to that Gimli" Solaris called with a smile and Eowyn and Gimli turned to look at her.

"Who is Dis?" Eowyn asked and Solaris's frown faded.

"She is a dwarven queen" Solaris said. "And one of my dear friends"

"I should very much like to hear about her sometime" Eowyn smiled and Solaris gave her a small nod in return.

"As I was saying" Gimli said "People just seem the think that dwarf's spring out of holes in the ground"

Eowyn laughed and Gimli bellowed which frightened his horse into bolting. Gimli fell to the ground and Eowyn rushed to his rescue. "Alright, alright, nobody panic. It was deliberate" Gimli said.

Solaris smiled and Aragorn rode to her side. "Legolas reminded me of the anniversary" he said and Solaris's smile faded.

"It was 63 years ago yet I feel the loss like it was yesterday" she said and Aragorn reached over and put his hand on hers.

"She's looking at you" Solaris suddenly said and Aragorn looked up to see Eowyn smiling at the ranger. "Does she know about my sister?"

"Laris" Aragorn scolded.

"What?" Solaris asked and looked away.

* * *

That night they all set up camp and Fen went hunting. Solaris was resting alone; she was lying on her back and watching the stars. In her hand she toyed with her ring.

_"__Far over the misty mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old, we must away ere' break of day, to find our long forgotten gold" _she sung softly to herself as she stared at the stars.

"You have a beautiful voice" someone said coming into Solaris's area and the elf bolted up, behind her Eowyn came into the little clearing. Solaris went to pull her hood up but Eowyn held her hands up in-front of her.

"Please don't not on my account" she said and Solaris watched her as she walked around and came to sit opposite her. Eowyn watched Solaris back and her eyes glazed over the deep scar on the elf's face. "How did it happen?" Eowyn asked.

"An orc" Solaris said slowly "A very big orc"

"I would very much like to know more about you Solaris" Eowyn said.

"What would you like to know?" Solaris asked.

"How old are you?"

"Older than you" Solaris replied.

"And where do you come from, do you have family?"

"I come from Rivendell" Solaris said "My Father is Lord Elrond and I have two brothers, Elladan and Elrohir and a sister, Arwen. My Mother died a few months ago"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Eowyn said.

"What about you, do you have family besides the King?" Solaris asked.

"My Father's name was Eomund and my Mother's name was Theodwyn"

"Was?" Solaris asked.

"My Father was killed by an orc and my mother died from a fever" Eowyn said and Solaris studied her.

"I'm sorry to hear that" she said and Eowyn nodded.

"My brother and I were sent to Edoras to be looked after Theoden"

"You have a brother?" Solaris asked.

"Yes Eomer, he's the leader of the Riders of Rohan" Eowyn said.

"I think I've already had the pleasure of meeting him" Solaris said.

"Really?"

"Yes, he called me a spy"

"Well I shall have to have words" Eowyn said and the girls laughed. "It's been really nice talking to you Solaris" Eowyn said.

"Yes you too"

"Goodnight" Eowyn said as she stood and walked away. Solaris watched her go and then got to her feet and walked over to her tent. Maybe Eowyn wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

That night Solaris had a dream in which Fili, Kili and Thorin told her off for having been rude to her travelling companions. They were in the first clearing that they'd stayed in when on the way to the Lonely Mountain. Fili was sitting in the little overhang sharpening one of his eight blades, Kili was sitting in-front of the fire throwing bark into the flames and Thorin was leaning against the wall looking majestic.

"What happened to our sweet Solaris?" Kili asked. "You've been really grumpy as of late"

"It's your anniversary today" Solaris told them.

"That doesn't give you the right to be rude" Thorin said in his deep voice. Solaris looked up at him and frowned. "You were rude most of the time"

"Yes but I was a king" he said and Solaris smirked at him.

"You are a King" she said.

"Come sit" Fili said holding his hand out which Solaris took and he pulled her down between his legs. She leant back and Fili gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"I like your black hair" he said.

"But we preferred it blonde" Kili said and Solaris stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't listen to him" Fili said and threw some dirt Kili's way. "He's being stupid as usual"

"Now now lads" Thorin said. He looked out over the edge of the cliff. "Its nearly morning and Solaris has to get up"

"I don't want to" she said snuggling closer to Fili.

"You have to love" Fili said "You have to show the others the way"

Sighing heavily Solaris nodded and the Durins slowly started to fade away. "I love you" she called.

"Love you too!" Kili called back.

Solaris's eyes opened and she sighed as she looked at the top of the tent. A piece of her black hair was resting on her shoulder and she picked it up between her fingers.

"Hmm" she huffed to herself.


	14. Lesson Number One

**First of thank you horvath70 and Channey for your reviews :) You guys are the best :P I hope everybody enjoys this chapter and a little warning, I'm going to leave it with a cliffhanger, oh how we all love cliffhangers! **

**Love Mayday xx**

* * *

"You're in an unusually good mood this morning" Legolas said as he and Solaris scouted the land before the travelling party. "It must be the hair"

That morning Solaris had washed out the black dye out and emerged from her tent with her natural blonde hair.

"I have a very good dream last night" she said looking out over the hills.

"Care to share?" Legolas asked.

"Nope" Solaris said with a smile.

Then in the distance there was the sound of a man screaming. "Legolas" Solaris said and the two elves ran in the direction of the shouts. When they found the dead horse and soldier whose name had been Hama a Warg and orc were circling the area. Legolas loosed an arrow and killed the orc and Solaris disposed of the Warg.

"A scout!" Legolas called back to the others. Together they ran to the end of the cliff and saw around a hundred Wargs and riders appear over the hill.

"Get what we can from here" Solaris said pulling some arrows from her quiver. They took out around six Wargs and three orcs each when the rest of the company charged on horseback behind them.

"Laris!" Aragorn yelled as he cantered passed and threw her Drogo's reins. She ran alongside the horse and leapt into the saddle. "Yah!" she exclaimed and the horse spurred faster.

* * *

The battle was tough and no one escaped without a few cuts and bruises. Fen had appeared halfway through and had taken out most of the Wargs.

"You okay boy?" Solaris asked kneeling by the wolf's side. He had a nasty bite to his shoulder that would need cleaning.

"Aragorn!" Legolas shouted and Solaris looked over her shoulder and then around. "Solaris have you seen Aragorn?" Legolas called.

"No" she replied. "Aragorn!"

"Aragorn!" Gimli shouted.

An orc spluttered to life and the three walked over to it.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing" Gimli said holding his axe to the orc's face.

"He's dead" the orc laughed "He took a little tumble off the cliff"

"You lie" Legolas said gripping the front of the orc's armour. The orc choked and then died.

"His hand" Solaris said and Legolas prized Aragorn's Evenstar from its fingers.

"No" Solaris said and darted over to the cliff edge where Theoden was standing. They looked down at the crashing river flowing below them.

"Get the wounded on horses, the wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead" the King said.

Legolas turned to look at the King. "Come" Theoden said and walked away. Solaris too turned away.

"Laris!" Legolas called after her.

"Fen is wounded" the she-elf called back.

"Leave her be laddie" Gimli said.

* * *

The others rode while Solaris walked by her wolf's side. Fen was limping and the wound was oozing a yellow puss where infection from the Warg's dirty mouth had already set in. Inside Helms Deep women whispered, some cried and some hurried their children away at the sight of the wolf. It made Solaris's blood boil, Fen was no threat, he had just aided in saving half of these people and yet here they were shunning him.

"So few, so few of you have returned" Eowyn said as Theoden jumped from his horse.

"Our people are save, we have paid for it with many lives" Theoden said helping the wounded from horses.

"My lady" Gimli said walking over to Eowyn.

"Lord Aragorn, where is he?" she asked.

"He fell" Gimli said and Eowyn looked with wide eyes at Theoden who avoided eye contact with her. Infuriated further Solaris walked passed but Eowyn caught her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Eowyn asked.

"He was engaged to my sister you know" Solaris said "Aragorn was already in love, so please do not waste your time" she wretched her shoulder from Eowyn's hand and walked away with Fen limping close behind.

"Ignore her My Lady" Gimli said "She has suffered many a loss and her wolf is injured"

"You should stop defending her" Legolas said handing his reins to another man. "She should not snap at others like that"

* * *

A few days and nights passed and Fen grew better by each day. He had gotten worse before he got better and there was one night when Solaris feared that she was going to loose him. But she woke one morning to find a dead rabbit at her feet and Fen dozing softly.

"Found your way out the castle then" she said and picked up the rabbit. She tossed it at him and he caught it in his mouth. "You eat it" she said getting to her feet. She'd just pulled her cloak around her shoulders when the door to her room flung open and Aragorn stood in the doorway with Legolas and Gimli either side. She stared at him wide eyed.

"What's this I hear" Aragorn said "Solaris in a bad mood"

"Aragorn!" she exclaimed and flew into his arms.

Aragorn laughed and hugged her tightly. "I thought you were dead" Solaris said.

"You thought wrong" Aragorn said letting her go and holding her at arms length. "How's Fen?"

"Better" she nodded "He brought me a dead rabbit this morning"

Aragorn looked over at the wolf eating the rabbit. "Good to see you Fen" Aragorn said and the wolf grumbled and Solaris smiled.

"There's that smile" Aragorn said brushing the side of her face with his thumb.

"That's it then" Gimli said "No one else is to die, I don't know of I can handle another one of her strops"

Aragorn, Legolas and Solaris laughed softly.

"My Lords and Lady" a soldier said joining them in the corridor. "King Theoden wants to see you"

* * *

"A great host you say?" Theoden asked after Aragorn finished telling them what he had seen on his way to Helms Deep.

"All Isengard is emptied" Aragorn said.

"How many?" Theoden asked.

"Ten thousand strong at least"

"Ten thousand?" Theoden said in disbelief.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose, to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall" Aragorn said.

"Let them come" Theoden said turning and walking out the hall.

* * *

"I want every man and strong lad able to bare arms to be ready for battle by nightfall" Theoden said as they walked the roads of Helms Deep. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army had ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg"

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs. These are Uruk-Hai. Their armour is thick and their shields broad" Gimli said.

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf" Theoden said. "I know how to defend my own keep"

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hoards will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown, homes rebuilt, within these walls, we will outlast them" Theoden said as they walked up onto a tower.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people, down to the last child" Aragorn said.

"What would you have me do?" Theoden hissed "Look at my men, their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance"

He started to walk away "Send out riders my lord, you must call for aid." Aragorn said.

"And who will come?" Theoden asked "Elves, dwarves. We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead"

"Gondor will answer" Aragorn said.

"Gondor!" Theoden exclaimed "Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gondor… No My Lord Aragorn, we are alone"

* * *

It was chaos in the armoury as men old and young came to find themselves a weapon.

"These are farmer's tools" Solaris said throwing down a pitch fork, Fen stayed glued to her leg. There were too many people for him but he could smell the orc in the air so wasn't going to risk leaving the stone walls his master was currently behind "They will not stand against an orc battalion"

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers" Aragorn sighed.

"Most have seen too many winters" Gimli said.

"Or too few" Legolas said. "Look at them, they're frightened. You can see it in their eyes"

"Not so loud" Solaris scolded in Elvish but he had been heard by the men surrounding them.

"And they should be, three hundred against ten thousand?" Legolas asked in Elvish.

"They have more hope defending themselves here then at Edoras" Aragorn replied in the Elvish tongue.

"Aragorn they cannot win this fight, they are all going to die!" Legolas said.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn yelled facing up to Legolas.

"Please" Solaris said stepping up to them both. "We cannot fight amongst ourselves; we must lead them to what end fate has decided to give us"

Aragorn smiled and put a hand on her shoulder and then walked away.

Legolas made to follow but Gimli stopped him.

"Let him go laddie" Gimli said.

"They are not a lost cause" Solaris said and everyone turned to look at her. "This isn't the end" she said so that everyone could hear her. "I want all the green boys who haven't seen battle to come with me. Gimli will you take the older folk and remind them how to handle a weapon"

"Aye Lass" Gimli nodded.

"Boys with me" Solaris said.

* * *

Before her stood some twenty young stable hands, some had never even held a blade before. "Do not be frightened" she said, Fen had decided to sit on one of the steps. He looked very majestic and instead of fear people now seemed to ore over him. "I'm going to show you how to handle a weapon, but first" Solaris said walking over to the boy nearest her who was wearing a helmet that was two sizes to big. She reached forward and tightened the clip underneath his chin. "I am going to teach you balance, it is one thing to be able to put a sword through someone's heart, but you have to be in the right place to start with" she looked around and could see some of the boys looking at her wide eyed.

_"__Earth, sky, day, night, sound and silence, dark and light. One is not enough you need both together. Winter, summer, moon and sun, lesson number one" _she sung softly.

She walked along the ranks and handed each of them a wooden cane.

"Stand with your legs elbow width apart" she said and smiling when one of the boys was standing almost doing the splits. She tapped the side of his leg with her cane. "Further in" she said and he stood firmer. _"Like a rock, you must be hard, like an oak, you must stand firm, cut quick, like my blade, think fast, unafraid"_ she sung. She swung her cane in an organised manner and showed them different techniques. Being small, young lads they were fast and had agility on their side. _"Like a rock, I must be hard, like an oak, I must stand firm, cut quick, like my blade, think fast, unafraid"_ the boys sung.

"Good, but your still out of balance" Solaris said as she lightly tapped the chest of one of the boys and he stumbled backwards. _"Like a cloud you are soft, like bamboo you bend in the wind, creeping slow you're at peace because you know, its ok to be afraid" _the boys moved gently and swung their blades slowly as she concentrated on their foot work. _"Like a cloud I am soft, like bamboo I bend in the wind, creeping slow we're at peace because we know, its ok to be afraid" _they mimicked Solaris.

_"__One alone is not enough; you need both together, winter, summer moon and sun. Lesson number one, like a cloud we are soft, like bamboo we bend in the wind, creeping slow we're at peace because we know, it's okay to be afraid"_

"Lesson number one!" Solaris said and the all boys spun and pushed their blades into scarecrows.

* * *

It was nightfall and the boys had all dispersed to get armoured up and put into place. Solaris and Legolas had also put their armour on and were ready for battle. "We made it out ok last time" Legolas said "And we weren't behind stone walls"

"You are right" Solaris nodded "We'd better go see if Aragorn is ready"

The pair with Fen walked and came upon Aragorn who was just finishing up putting his armour on. Legolas picked up his blade and handed it to him.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray" Legolas said. "Forgive me, I was wrong to despair"

"There is nothing to forgive Legolas" Aragorn said in Elvish.

"Yay, the boys have made up. Now give each other a kiss" Solaris said and they all laughed. Gimli then walked into the room carrying armfuls of chainmail.

"If we had time I'd get this adjusted" he grumbled and dropped the mail to the floor with a loud clang. Aragorn raised his eyebrows and the elves held back their laughter. "It's a little tight across the chest" Gimli added.

Then in the distance there was the sound of a horn.

"That is no orc horn!" Solaris exclaimed and darted up the stairs.

* * *

**Duh duh DUHHHHHHHH! How's about that cliff hanger eh? ;)**

**The song, Lesson Number One is from Mulan II.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter,**

**Love as always, MayDay xx**


	15. Fighting a battle that is not my own

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together"

Solaris could hear his voice as she raced towards the courtyard. She, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli came to a stop and looked down at Haldir and the army of elves he had brought with him.

"We have come to honour that allegiance" Haldir said looking up at them and smiling. Aragorn greeted Haldir in Elvish and then pulled him into a slightly awkward hug. "You are most welcome" Aragorn said pulling back. Legolas exchanged grasps with Haldir and the army suddenly turned their heads and stamped to attention.

"Whoa, how do you make them do that?" Solaris asked and Haldir rested his eyes onto her.

"Do I not get a greeting from my beloved?" he asked and with a smile and Solaris walked forward and wrapped her arms around his middle.

"I have missed you" she whispered in Elvish.

Haldir was a little taken aback by her display of emotion towards him. He pulled back and put a hand on her shoulder. "We shall talk later" he whispered. He then turned to look at the King.

"We are proud to fight alongside men once more" Haldir said.

* * *

"Thank you for coming" Solaris said as she and Haldir went into a private room. Fen had reluctantly followed Aragorn when Solaris had told him to do so.

"I had feared that this battle would be my last" She had barely finished speaking before Haldir dropped his weapon and swept her up into his arms. "I have been so worried about you" he said into her shoulder. Solaris smiled and hugged him tightly back. "I have been fine" she said.

"You don't understand how helpless I have felt" Haldir said pulling back "Guarding the forests of Lothlorien can be a tiresome job when there is nothing to protect against. Especially when you know that one you love is so far away"

His eyes scanned her face and then rested onto her eyes. "I love you Solaris and once this battle is over I want us to get married"

"Haldir" Solaris said but he held his hand up.

"Please" he said, begging her with his eyes.

"Haldir" Solaris repeated "I was merely going to say that if we get married here then I won't have a dress to wear"

Haldir laughed happily and swept her into his arms again. "I don't care about a dress" he said.

"Well in that case" Solaris said and Haldir put her back onto her feet. He made to kiss her but she put a finger to his lips. "Not till we are married" she said and Haldir rolled his eyes. "Alright" he said and settled for kissing her forehead.

* * *

The couple had been posted on different parts of the wall. Haldir was at one end with this army and Solaris was with Legolas, Fen and Gimli.

"Anyone would think that you were happy about going into war now" Legolas said as Solaris joined them with a smile on her face.

"Haldir is here" she said "Why shouldn't I smile"

Legolas gave her a little grunt and looked back at the fast approaching orc army. All was silent within Helms Deep and the sound of footsteps got ever louder.

"Eh, you could have picked a better spot" Gimli said.

He was annoyed at not being able to see over the top of the wall and was not shy in telling the elves of his unhappiness. Aragorn then came and stood behind them.

"Well lad, whatever luck you live by let's hope it lasts the night" Gimli said. There was a crack of lightning that sounded overhead.

"It had better not rain" Solaris moaned.

"Your friends are with you Aragorn" Legolas said.

"Let's hope they last the night" Gimli added.

Aragorn walked away and there was another crash of thunder and lighting. Rain started to pout down, it made a clattering sound against their armour.

"Could it get any worse?" Solaris asked rhetorically.

The hoard got closer until they stopped 30 meters from the wall.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked jumping up and down.

"Shall I describe it to you or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas asked and Gimli and Solaris burst into laughter. But their laughter was short lived as the orcs started to pound their spears and hit their armour. Solaris and Legolas each got their bow and arrows out and primed with their fellow archers as they got ready to fire. Suddenly an arrow fired and went into the neck of an orc.

"Hold!" Aragorn shouted in Elvish.

By order of one of the leader orcs the first ranks charged forwards.

"Here we go" Solaris said.

"Who's going to get the most I wonder?" Gimli asked looking from elf to elf. They all glanced at each other and then faced the battlefield.

* * *

"Prepare to fire" Aragorn yelled in Elvish.

"Their armour is weak at the neck and beneath the arm" Legolas said.

"Release arrows!" Aragorn yelled and they all fired taking down a good chunk.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked.

"Of course we did" Legolas said.

Everyone shot arrows at their will and more came flying over their heads from archers on the ground.

But that didn't stop some of the orcs pushing through and getting ladders to the walls.

"Ladders!" Aragorn yelled.

"Good!" Gimli said.

Solaris pulled out her sword and along with an army of elves behind her they started to take out orcs as they landed on the wall. It was inevitable that some of their side were to loose their lives but they had the advantage of being able to pick the orcs of one by one as they jumped over the wall.

Soon everyone was everywhere and there was no order but chaos. Fen had disappeared into the hoards and Solaris's only hoped that he was alright.

"Legolas, two already!" Gimli shouted above the noise.

"I'm on 17" Legolas called back.

"22" Solaris called from somewhere along the wall.

"Huh, I'll have no pointy ears outscoring me!" Gimli shouted.

The battle seemed to go on forever when suddenly a group of orcs using shields for protection started to make their way over the bridge towards the main gate.

"The gate!" Solaris yelled in Elvish and some of the elven warriors turned and fired arrows into the scrum.

"LARIS!" she suddenly heard her name being called. Solaris whipped around to see Aragorn pointing into the orcs below. "Take him down!" Aragorn yelled "Legolas take him down!"

He was pointing at an orc who was carrying a torch. Solaris reached behind her back but found her quiver to be empty.

"Legolas!" she called the blonde elf looked over to her. "Take him down, I have no arrows" she then turned and continued to take orcs down by sword. Out of the corner of her eye Solaris watched as the orc leapt into a hold under the wall with an arrow in each shoulder. The wall then suddenly exploded sending rubble, elves and men flying every where. Aragorn got the worse of the explosion and landed unconscious, Gimli also was knocked back.

"Aragorn!" Solaris yelled and leapt down from her part of the wall and rushed to the ranger's side. "Aragorn wake up" she said shaking his shoulders. She pressed her fingers to his neck and felt a strong pulse. "Don't you dare sleep through this" she said standing and swiping at an orc who managed to get through the torrent of water that had been set loose by the broken wall. Suddenly a dwarf came flying from the wall and landed in a hoard of orcs.

"Gimli!" Solaris heard someone call and behind her Aragorn got to his feet.

"Hello your majesty" she said. Aragorn then sent a volley of arrows from the elves standing behind them.

"Watch it!" Solaris yelled and Aragorn smiled at her. "Charge!" he shouted in Elvish and a troop of a hundred elves ran forward led by Aragorn and Solaris.

* * *

They fought like this for a while and Legolas came to join them. "Aragorn" a voice called. "Fall back to the keep, get your men out of there!" the king ordered.

"To the keep" Aragorn shouted in Elvish "Pull back to the keep, Solaris go" he said pushing the elf towards the castle.

"Haldir" she said and they both looked around and spotted the elf on the wall above them. "Haldir!" Aragorn shouted "To the keep!"

Haldir nodded and shouted for his soldiers to pull back. Solaris was just about to turn when she saw Haldir shout out and hold his arm into his side.

"Haldir!" she shouted and watched wide eyed as he turned around to look at her. Behind him a large orc raised its axe and before anyone could do anything it plunged it into the elf's back.

"NO, HALDIR!" Solaris screamed.

She and Aragorn fought their way up the stairs and got to Haldir as he fell to the ground. "Haldir, my prince" Solaris whispered in Elvish as she pulled him into her lap. "Look at me my sweet"

His eyes had glazed over but they flickered upwards and blinked up at her.

"Aragorn, help me" Solaris said as the ranger got to her side.

"Laris…" he said.

"Help me get him into the keep, please Aragorn!"

* * *

With the help of one of the women who'd stayed above ground Solaris took Haldir's armour off and washed his wound. She then stitched it up and rested him on to a bed. He hadn't said so much as a word as Solaris hurried around him in a panicked state. Once he was rested in his bed Solaris sent the woman away and sat at Haldir's side.

"Haldir, please say something" she said taking his hand in her own.

Slowly his eyes blinked open and looked up at her. "Laris" he whispered.

"I am here" she said leaning closer to him.

"I'm sorry" he said, tears welled in his eyes and fell down the sides of his face. With tears in her own eyes Solaris leant forward and wiped away his tears with her thumbs.

"Don't be" she whispered back.

"What happened, did we win?" he asked.

"Not yet" Solaris said, they were both quiet and the sounds of battle could be heard echoing around the stone walls. Haldir suddenly coughed and blood came out the side of his mouth.

"Shush" Solaris said using a cloth to wipe his mouth. She then offered him some water which he took a sip of. She then placed the water on the cabinet and put a hand on his head and stroked his forehead with her thumb. He then reached up and using his own thumb wiped away her tears.

_"__Look at the sky, tell me what do you see, just close your eyes and describe it to me, the heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight, that's what I see through your eyes"_ Haldir sung softly, Solaris laughed softly and sniffed.

_"__I see the heavens, each time that you smile, I heard your heartbeat, just go on for miles, and suddenly I know my life is worth while, that's what I see through your eyes, that's what I see through your eyes"_ Solaris sung back. Haldir's hand dropped from her face and his eyes looked into hers deeply.

_"__Here in the night, I see the sun, here in the dark, our two hearts are one, its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun, and love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes"_ they sung together.

_"__I see a night I wish could last forever, I see a world we're meant to see together, and it's so much more than I remember" _they sung together.

_"__More than I remember" _Haldir sung.

_"__More than I have ever"_ Solaris sung.

_"__Here in the night, I see the sun, here in the dark, our two hearts are one, its out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun, and love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes"_ towards the end of the song Haldir trailed off and closed his eyes.

"Haldir" Solaris sobbed. "Please don't go"

"Lothlorien" he whispered and opened his eyes again and looked up at her. "Your father"

"My Father?" Solaris asked confused.

"Your Mother, a secret, Lothlorien" he whispered and the his eyes closed. Sobbing Solaris bent her head down and pressed her lips to his she then sat back and pulled the blanket over his face. Confused by his last words and devastated by his death Solaris got to her feet and main her way back to the hall.

* * *

Walking back out into the main hall Solaris saw men barricading the door.

"The fortress is taken, it is over" Theoden said.

Solaris's anger bubbled over the edge and she walked over to the king, grabbed his shoulder and spun him around the face her. She then brought the palm of her hand across his cheek, not as hard as she could but hard enough.

"Solaris!" Aragorn exclaimed from the door.

"How dare you lay a hand on your king!" Theoden bellowed.

"You are not my king!" she yelled "How can you give up, men and elves have died to protect you and your repaying them by hiding away and giving up at the first sign of difficulty" she broke down into tears. "I hate you, I hate your bloodline, I hate the fact that I, yet again have been drawn into a battle that is not my own…"

Legolas rushed over and pulled her into his arms, Solaris's knees buckled beneath her and the two elves dropped to the ground. Aragorn also rushed over and put a hand on Solaris's shoulder.

"Laris, Haldir?" he asked softly.

"He's dead" she sobbed and Legolas put a hand on the side of her face and pulled her to his chest.

"I want to go home" she whispered "I want to go home"

"You said that this fortress would never fall while your men defend it" Aragorn said crossly as he stood up, he looked at the king who was rubbing the side of his face.

"They still defend it, they have died defending it. Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" he asked. "Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage, it leads into the mountains. But they will not get far, the Uruk-Hai are too many" a soldier said.

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass and barricade the entrance!" Aragorn said.

"So much death, what can men do against such reckless hate" Theoden said.

"Ride out with me, ride out and meet them" Aragorn said.

Solaris and Legolas looked up at Aragorn.

"For death and glory" Theoden said.

"For Rohan" Aragorn added. "For your people"

"The sun is rising" Gimli said.

"Look to my coming at the first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east. That's what Gandalf said" Solaris said softly as she got to her feet with the help of Legolas.

"Yes, yes" Theoden said "The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time"

"Yes" Gimli said.

"Let this be the hour we draw swords together" Theoden said to Aragorn.

As a handful of soldiers went to go and fetch the horses from the stables Theoden walked over to Solaris.

"I am sorry" he said "For giving up so soon"

"You are forgiven my Lord" Solaris said nodding her head.

"I saw you in the battlefield" Theoden said "You have some skill"

Solaris smiled. "I should hope so" she said "After fighting in the Battle of the Five Armies" with that she turned and walked away leaving the King open mouthed.

"I shall go sound the horn" Gimli said and ran to some stairs.

* * *

"Fell deeds awake, now for wrath, now for ruin and red dawn. Forth Eorlingas!" Theoden shouted. They were now all on horse back and drew their swords.

As the horn sounded the door burst open with the battering ram of the Uruk-Hai pushing through the middle. The soldiers charged forwards with the king in the lead and used the horses to push through the little roads and out onto the bridge. Out on the bridge they swung their swords at the orcs grappling at their legs and then there was a high pitched whinny. Looking up to the top of the hill Aragorn, Solaris, Legolas, Theoden and most of the others saw a pure white horse.

"It's Gandalf!" Solaris shouted.

Behind him soldier upon soldier appeared on horseback.

"To the King!" the leader, Eomer, shouted with his sword in the air.

The new army came running down the steep slope and barrelled into the orcs waiting for them at the bottom. Between the group on the bridge and Gandalf's new army they drove the orcs away and Theoden called out victory over Helms Deep.

The women came out of the dungeons and greeted the men like the heroes that they were. Aragorn was greeted by Eowyn who hugged him tightly and Gimli walked over and shook hands with Legolas. Solaris jumped from her horse and held onto the reins and looked around. She then remembered that there would be no one to greet her. Fen had not appeared after the orcs had run away and Solaris feared the worst. Her hand went to the ring on the chain around her neck and she sighed heavily.

"Solaris!" a female voice said and the elf looked up to see Eowyn rushing towards her. The woman pulled Solaris's into her arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm so very glad to see you" Eowyn said and then stood back. "I hear you gave my uncle a what for"

"I did" Solaris nodded and then looked over Eowyn's shoulder at a small cluster of elves. They stood together talking quietly and looking around wide eyed.

"Please excuse me" Solaris said and Eowyn took the reins from her hand.

"My Lords" Solaris said in Elvish as she approached them. "Are you all well?"

"Yes" a young dark haired male elf said. "Though we are unsure of what to do next, we have lost our leader"

"For that I am sorry" Solaris said.

"No, we are sorry my Lady" another elf said.

"Is everyone alright?" Legolas asked coming over to stand next to Solaris.

"My Lord" the elves nodded their heads.

"You should head back to Lothlorien" Legolas said and the elf who'd spoken first nodded.

"I know the way" he said.

"You must take Haldir back with you, he should be with his family" Solaris said and they nodded.

"We shall prepare for departure" the lead elf said.

Once the elves were set on their way after a wash with horses and a cart which carried the body of Haldir the remaining got ready to leave. Solaris watched the party of elves until they disappeared over the hill. She then turned to the nuzzle of a bay horse and Fen.

"Hey boy!" she yelled and the wolf rushed over to her and leapt up to out his front paws onto her shoulders. "How many did you get then?" she asked and the wolf looked at her with his orange eyes.

"Laris!"

She looked over Fen's shoulder and saw Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn waiting for her.

"Coming" she said, Fen jumped down and she leapt on to the bay's back and joined the others in marching out from Helms Deep with Gandalf in the lead.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift" Gandalf said as they looked out over the land at Mordor in the distance. "The battle for Helms Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits, somewhere in the wilderness"

* * *

**Firstly I'd like to apologize for the massive delay in uploading. I've been having a tough few weeks and I know that that is no excuse for leaving this story on such a ledge but I haven't really had the enthusiasm for writing but I'm going to try and get back into the swing of things. I hope I haven't upset anyone with the death of Haldir but please trust me when I say I have big plans for Solaris and I hope that you all stick with me for the final part of this story as we have now reached the end of the second film.**

**Thank you and love as always,**

**Mayday xxx**


	16. Master of the House

**Welcome to the first chapter of Part Three! Enjoy!**

**P.S I'm just giving you guys a language heads up. If your not one for foul language then skip the writing in _italics_. Thank you :)**

* * *

They had been riding for what seemed like weeks before they came across the first sight of ruin from Isengard. No one spoke to each other much but concentrated on their path. Gandalf in the lead muttered occasionally to Shadowfax as they led the way and Solaris whispered sometimes to Fen who stuck to her horse's legs like glue.

They eventually came out of the forest they were travelling through and the sound of high pitched cheering met them. Sitting on some rubble, eating, smoking and having a genuinely good time was Merry and Pippin.

"Welcome My Lords and Lady to Isengard!" Merry said.

"You young rascals, a merry hunt you've lead us on and now we find you feasting and smoking!" Gimli said crossly.

Solaris smiled widely and looked across at Aragorn who was also grinning. "Hobbits" he muttered and shook his head.

"We are sitting on a field of victory enjoying a few well earned comforts" Pippin said. "The salted pork is particularly good"

"Salted pork?" Gimli repeated.

"We're under orders from Treebeard who has taken management over Isengard" Merry said.

"I would very much like to speak with him" Gandalf said.

"We shall take you to him" Merry said.

Aragorn and Solaris rode forward and took a hobbit each.

"Hey you" Solaris greeted Merry as he jumped into the saddle in-front of her.

"Want a pipe?" the hobbit asked and Solaris took the pipe he offered her.

"Don't mind of I do" she said and clicked her tongue to move the horse forward.

* * *

"Young Master Gandalf" Treebeard said as they approached through knee deep water. "I'm glad you've come, wood and water, stock and stone I can master but there is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower"

"And there Saruman must remain, under your guard Treebeard" Gandalf said.

"Well lets just have his head and be done with it" Gimli said from behind Legolas.

"No, he has no power any more" Gandalf said.

"The filth of Saruman is washing away, trees will come back to live here, young trees, wild trees" Treebeard said as Pippin jumped from Aragorn's horse.

"Pippin" Aragorn called.

They watched as the small hobbit trudged through the water and bent to pick something up. From out the water he brought a black orb.

"Bless my bark!" Treebeard said.

"Peregrin Took, I'll take that my lad. Quickly now" Gandalf said reaching for the orb and wrapping it up in his cloak.

"Now that Saruman is locked away inside his tower where are we going to go now?" Solaris asked walking her horse over to Gandalf.

"With permission of the king I think we shall return back to Edoras" Gandalf said and Theoden nodded.

"Yes, it will be nice to see my halls again" Theoden said.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get back to Edoras as they were all keen to wash and sleep in a comfortable bed. Waiting for them was Eowyn who upon their arrival told them of a party that would take place all over Edoras, in honour of the return of their king. Solaris was just glad for the wash, hair brush and a change of clothes. Before the party was to begin Theoden called all his people into his hall and stood before them. On entry everyone was given a pint of ale, Solaris stood next to Legolas who looked at the froth with disgust.

"I won't ever understand why men drink this for pleasure" he said.

"Loosen up a bit Legs" Solaris said. "There is to be a party and I trust you are not going to be the resident party pooper"

He frowned down at her and Solaris give him a wink and nudged his shoulder. She turned to look at Theoden before them but Legolas let his eyes linger. It had been a year since she lost her Mother and three months since the loss of Haldir, she seemed to be happy but Legolas knew her better. He knew that she was just covering up how she felt and it was only a matter of time before she blew and the fact that there was to be a party with lots of drink, tonight wasn't going to go down to well, he could feel it.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!"

"Hail" everyone in the hall repeated while lifting their mugs.

* * *

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas asked looking between Gimli and Eomer.

"Last one standing wins" Gimli said.

"Laris" Legolas whined and the she-elf laughed.

"Just play" she said.

Gimli started to down his pint while Legolas sniffed at it gingerly.

"Go on" Solaris said and took a sip of her own drink.

Two minutes later Gimli was still half dunking his face and half drinking while Legolas was still standing strong on his ninth pint.

"Gah" Gimli said "It's the dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women" he gurgled.

"You okay there buddy?" Solaris asked Legolas with a laugh.

"I feel something" Legolas said looking at his fingers. Solaris raised her eyebrows and looked at Eomer who smirked at her. "A slight tingling in my fingers. I think its affecting me"

"Eh, what did I say" Gimli said "He can't hold his liquor" and with that he fell backwards from his stall.

"Game over" Legolas said looking around at them all.

"Well done" Solaris said padding him on the shoulder. "I'm going to go get another"

As she got up she swayed and caught the shoulder of another man.

"You alright there honey?" the man asked.

"Whoops" Solaris giggled "Guess I've had more than I thought"

"It's alright, want me to help you to the bar?" the man asked.

"You're alright" Solaris said "I can manage"

"No, I insist" the man said taking her hand.

"Well alright" Solaris said. "Be back soon Legs" she called over her shoulder.

* * *

At the bar the man got Solaris another drink and they sat opposite each other talking. The man's name was Rollo and he was from a distant land but had family in Edoras that he was visiting. He was tall, very well muscled and had long dark hair that he wore pulled back into a tie on the top and some hair underneath loose. Solaris might have been a little tipsy but she still was able to pick and choose about what she told him. She simply said that she was a travelling companion to Aragorn and that she was from Rivendell. Rollo seemed to be genuinely interested about her and he was about to ask the elf if she wanted to dance when they were interrupted by Legolas.

"Solaris" he said coming to stand between her and Rollo. "You said that you would be back"

"I'm sorry" she said "Legolas this is Rollo"

Legolas looked at Rollo and scowled. "You should come back with me" Legolas said.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Rollo asked.

"No" Solaris laughed "Legolas is my friend, that's all. If you wouldn't mind Legolas" she said motioning for him to leave.

"I'm not leaving you alone" Legolas said grabbing her wrist, he pulled her to her feet and dragged her away through the crowd.

"Legolas, let me go!" Solaris said crossly.

"He was going to take advantage of you, I could see it in his eyes" Legolas said.

"I can take care of myself, now let me go!" she yelled and pulled from his grip. Legolas turned to look down at her. Her face was flushed and she was out of breath.

"I am fed up of you pushing me around all the time" she said "I just want to have a little fun"

"That" Legolas said looking over towards the bar "Was not a little fun, that was heading into dangerous territories Laris"

"What would you know?" Solaris asked "You don't even know how to have fun, even as kids you were always the mopey one"

"You've had too much to drink, you wouldn't be acting like this otherwise" Legolas said and Solaris scoffed.

"Wouldn't I?" she said "You know nothing about me"

"Of course I know about you Laris, I know that you are honourable and kind and that you have morals. If you were in your right mind you would never even contemplate going with him, whoever he was"

"His name is Rollo" Solaris said.

"Yes, if that even is his name" Legolas said.

"You're being annoying, I'm going back" Solaris said and Legolas caught her arm again.

"What would Haldir think?" he said hesitantly, he knew that he was pushing his luck now. "What would he think if he saw you?"

"He's dead" Solaris said without turning to look at him. "He can't think anything of me because he's dead" she said pulling out his grasp and taking a step away.

"What about Fili" Legolas called "Thorin and Kili, they'd all be telling you to come with me"

Solaris turned suddenly and brought her hand across his cheek, as he turned slightly she brought her knee into his groin.

"Don't you ever play that card again" she hissed and walked away.

* * *

Solaris didn't go back to the bar to find Rollo. Instead she picked up someone's pint and found a corner to sit in. She was fed up of being told what do to all the time. She was fed up of being tired, she was fed up of feeling sorrowful and most of all she was fed up of these dire, idiots she was forced to spend time with. She wished to be back in her own cottage with Fen and her horses. In the corner there was an out of tune piano being played by the local drunk. At least she could improve the quality of the music, getting up she grabbed a blue jacket from a hook that was two sizes to big for her and then picked up a leather brimmed hat.

_"__My band of soaks, my den of dissolute's. My dirty jokes, my always pissed as newts, my sons of whores spend their lives in my inn. Homing pigeons homing in they fly through my doors, and their moneys good as yours"_ she sung as she stood up on one of the tables. Around her the locals cheered and watched the new entertainment.

_"__Welcome Monsieur, sit yourself down and meet the best innkeeper in town, as for the rest, all of em crooks, rooking their guests and crooking the books. Seldom do you see, honest gals like me, a girl of good intent who's content to be…"_

As she pranced around the bar she pick pocketed a few earrings there, a couple coins there and none noticed as they were all too drunk to care.

_"__Mater of the house, doling out the charm, ready with a handshake and an open palm. Tells a saucy tale, creates a little stir customers appreciate a bon-viveur. Glad to do a friend a favour, doesn't cost me to be nice but nothing gets you nothing, everything has got a little price"_

_"__Master of the house, keeper of the zoo ready to relieve em of a sou or two, watering the wine, making up the weight. Pickin up their knick-knacks when they can't see straight. Everybody loves a landlord, everybody's bosom friend I do whatever pleases, Jesus won't I bleed em in the end"_ everyone had started clapping along and drunk more wine making it easier for Solaris to flit around taking what she pleased.

_"__Master of the house, quick to catch yer eye, never wants a passerby to pass her by, servant to the poor, butler to the great, comforter, philosopher and lifelong mate. Everybody's boon companion, everybody's chaperon!" _

They all sang.

_"__But lock up your valises, Jesus won't I skin you to the bone!" _Solaris belted, she then caught sight of Eomer entering, he was already tipsy and his eyes darted open when he saw Solaris walk over to him.

_"__Enter Monsieur, lay down your load. Unlace your boots, rest from the road. Whoa this weights a tonne!"_ she said taking his belt with his money bag on it_. "Travels a curse, but here we strive to laden your purse. Here the goose is cooked, here the fat is fried. And nothing's overlooked until I'm satisfied"_ she pushed him down amongst his friends who pushed a tankard in-front of him. Eomer laughed and joined in with the singing.

_"__Food beyond compare, food beyond belief. Mix it in a mincer and pretend its beef. Kidney of a horse, liver of a cat, filling up the sausages with this and that. Residents are more than welcome, bridal suite is occupied. Reasonable charges, plus some little extras on the side. Charge em for the lice, extra for the mice, two percent for looking in the mirror twice, here a little slice, there a little cut, three percent fort sleeping with the window shut, when it comes to fixing prices, there are a lot of tricks she knows. How it all increase, all them bits and pieces Jesus it's amazing how it grows!" _

_"__Master of the house, quick to catch yer eye, never wants a passerby to pass her by, servant to the poor, butler to the great, comforter, philosopher and lifelong mate. Everybody's boon companion, everybody's chaperon!" _ all the drunks in the bar sang.

_"__Tell you bunch of geezers, Jesus what a sorry little lot"_ Solaris sung standing on a table and looking around at everyone.

_"__I used to dream that I would meet a prince"_ a girl sung from behind the bar. _"But God Almighty have you seen what's happened since? Master of the House, isn't worth my spit. Comforter, philosopher and lifelong shit"_ she said motioning to the landlord laughing at the other end of the bar, tankard in hand. _"Cunning little brain, regular Voltaire thinks he's quite a lover but there's not much there, what a cruel trick of nature, landed me with such a louse. God knows how I've lasted living with this bastard in the house!" _

Solaris laughed and jumped over to the girl, she reached into her pocket and brought out two bulging purses of gold and passed them to the girl who put them into her bra.

_"__Master of the house, master and a half. Comforter, philosopher, don't make me laugh, servant to the poor, butler to the great, hypocrite and today and inebriate, everybody bless the landlord, everybody bless his spouse!"_ everyone sung.

_"__Everybody raise a glass!"_ Solaris sang.

_"__Raise it up the master's arse!"_ the girl added.

"_Everybody raise a glass to the master of the house!"_ everybody cheered.

"SOLARIS!" a voice shouted.

The singing came to a stop as Aragorn and Legolas stood in the doorway. Aragorn had a face like thunder and Legolas looked faint but still angry.

"Get out now" Aragorn said and sighing heavily Solaris jumped of the table and walked over to the doorway. "Gimli!" Aragorn yelled and the dwarf stumbled from the hoard. "Merry, Pippin!" Aragorn shouted and the two little hobbits came wobbling forward. Aragorn pulled the hat from Solaris's head and a load of coins fell to the floor. He frowned at her and then pulled the coat of which too spilled coin and jewellery.

"Is that it?" Aragorn asked. Solaris didn't fail to see his eyebrow rise a little.

"Possibly" she smiled and Aragorn slapped his hand roughly onto her shoulder.

"Come on, let's go"

He pushed her forward and as they walked away Gimli came to walk next to her.  
"Did you keep anything lass?" he asked and with a wink she handed him some coins and a gem of some kind.

"Aye, well done" he cheered and Aragorn turned to look at them.

"That's it" Solaris said and Aragorn gave her a sigh and a smile.

* * *

**Master of the House is from Les Miserables :) Hope you enjoyed **

**Love Mayday xxx**


	17. On my Lion's wings

They'd all been given one large room to sleep in with blankets on the floor. Pushing Solaris down Aragorn grabbed a blanket and threw it over the she-elf.

"Sleep the alcohol off" he said and left.

"Did that elf-man tell you what he said about me, too me" she slurred and Aragorn turned slowly to look down at her.

"No" Aragorn said.

"Well ask him, the pretty blonde, butter wouldn't melt..."

"Laris!" Aragorn scolded "Good night"

"Night" she muttered and sighed heavily.

* * *

Huffing and puffing and looking at the ceiling Solaris couldn't possibly sleep. She looked over at the two hobbits who were sleeping deeply and then over at Gimli who was snoring loudly.

"Board" she whispered to herself and got to her feet. "Whoa" she said as she swayed a little. She then looked over at Gandalf and was startled to see his eyes open but he didn't seem to be awake.

"Hello" she sung waving her hand in-front of him but he didn't move. "That's so weird Gandy-dalf" she giggled. "Sleeping with both eyes open!"

She then looked over at the door and smiled. Slipping from the room was easy and looking around her prison keepers Aragorn and Legolas were no where to be seen.

"Suckers" she giggled and tiptoed back across the yard. The party was still going inside the main hall and she was about to go back in when a hand took her elbow and spun her around.

"Found you" Rollo said looking down at her. "You managed to escape the blonde one then"

"Yes" Solaris said "They put me to bed but I sneaked out, unnoticed"

"Good" Rollo said. His hands took hers gently and he backed her towards the wall using his body to guide hers. "When I saw you arrive in Edoras you know what I first thought" he said and Solaris shook her head. "I thought 'now there is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen'"

"Elf" Solaris corrected "There's the most beautiful elf you've ever seen"

"Yes" Rollo said, his eyes searching her face. Backing off he pulled her hand and led her back across the yard.

"Rollo" Solaris said looking back at the main hall. "Aren't we going back into the party?"

"I thought we might continue the party back at my hut" he said, his face was soft and his eyes gentle. "But we can go back to the others if you want"

"No" Solaris said shaking her head. "No, let's go to yours"

* * *

Rollo's hut was warm and comforting. It was one that he was borrowing as he was only visiting Edoras. While he got them both a drink Solaris sat down on the sofa and looked about the room.

"Will you be staying in Edoras long?" Rollo asked coming over to the sofa and handing Solaris a cup of ale.

"Probably not" she replied "We're most likely heading out on the morrow" she said taking a long drink.

"Shame, it would have been nice to spend more time with you" Rollo said watching her closely; he put his cup down on the floor and moved closer to the elf.

"Rollo" Solaris said "Why did you bring me in here?" she asked.

"I think you know why" he said.

"Don't you think I'm ugly?" she asked and Rollo was taken aback.

"What?" he asked.

"My scar" Solaris said pointing to her face and Rollo smiled.

"Solaris" he whispered taking her cup from her and lacing it on the floor. "You're beautiful" Rollo said moving forward and pressing his lips onto hers. His hands went to either side of her face and Solaris's hand gripped handfuls of his shirt. Standing Rollo brought Solaris with him and then picked her up by putting a hand each on her bum and lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. While he carried her to the bedroom Solaris's mind was doing back flips. Her body was sending her all sorts of mixed signals; most of her wanted to spend the night with Rollo but a small part of her wouldn't let her forget about the one she truly loved. Would he be looking down on her now from the Undying Lands? Would he be sad? Would he hate her? Her train of thought was interrupted by Rollo putting her down onto the bed, he broke away to take his shirt off and then returned his lips to hers as he hovered over the top of her. Solaris pushed all from her mind and reached her hands up to hold his face. A sudden commotion outside brought her mind back to where she was and she turned her head so that she could hear better.

"Do you hear that?" she asked but Rollo was too busy trailing kisses down her neck.

"No" he whispered against her skin.

Solaris strained her ears and made out a collection of sounds that sounded like someone calling her name.

"Oh no" she said and the words had barely escaped her lips as the door burst open and Legolas, Aragorn, Eowyn and Eomer stood in the doorway.

"Get off her!" Legolas yelled and ran into the room. He grabbed Rollo's shoulders, pulled him backwards and punched him on the side of the jaw.

"Gah!" Rollo yelled as he stumbled backwards but he recovered quickly and threw a punch which split Legolas's lip.

"Legolas!" Solaris exclaimed getting to her feet.

Eowyn ran forwards and put her hands on the elf's shoulders.

"Laris are you ok?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm fine" Solaris exclaimed and looked back at the scuffling pile of men. Aragorn and Eomer had stepped in to try and stop Legolas and Rollo from killing each other.

"Legolas" Solaris screamed "Stop it"

"He was taking advantage of you!" Legolas yelled while Aragorn held him back.

"No he wasn't" she said "I wanted him to…" she trailed of.

Legolas looked at her wide eyed "You are not in your right mind, the Solaris I know would never sink so low" he spat. "I can't believe you'd lie with a man you've only just met. What would everyone back home think of you?"

"Stop trying to degrade me Legolas" Solaris shouted. "And what makes you think I care what people think of me, I gave up caring a long time ago"

"I think he's just jealous" Rollo said and Legolas lurched forwards but Aragorn held onto him tightly.

"I think everyone has had a little too much to drink" Aragorn said. "We should all go back to bed"

"Keep out of this Aragorn!" Solaris shouted. "I've had enough of you all trying to baby me, I'm not a child"

"Clearly" Legolas scoffed and Solaris suddenly jumped forwards and pushed him into the wall.

"You are unbelievable" she hissed.

"No, you are unbelievable" Legolas said. "Just think off all those looking down on you. Your Mother, Kili, Thorin, Fili. I can't possibly imagine what they'll be thinking of you"

"No you can't" Solaris said with tears forming in her eyes "I knew them better than any of you here and I know that they would not want me to put my life on hold forever. 60 years!, 60 years I've spent mourning and any attempt that I try to make at getting back on track has been thwarted by you" she said poking Legolas in the chest. "You never wanted me to marry Haldir and you barge in here to night. I'm beginning to think that Rollo is right, maybe you are jealous and you know what Legolas I will never love you like I love Fili"

She then turned to leave.

"Your love didn't protect them though did it" Legolas said. "It wasn't enough to keep them alive"

With tears rolling down her cheeks Solaris continued out the hut.

"Solaris!" voices shouted but she ran to the stables, grabbed a horse and jumped onto its back.

"Yah!" she said pressing her heels to the horse's sides. Legolas, Aragorn, Rollo, Eomer and Eowyn had come out the hut and were standing in the courtyard.

"Laris!" Aragorn called as she rode passed him but she ignored them and galloped out the gates.

* * *

Solaris didn't pull the horse to a gentle stop till Edoras was far in the distance.

"I'm sorry" she said gently patting the horse's neck. The horse snorted and whinnied. They walked for a bit when the horse suddenly started to play up, he kept snorting and trying to trot.

"What's up boy?" Solaris whispered and as she leant forward she saw a dark shadow in the distance. "Shush" she said trying to sooth the horse. If he was to bolt and she fell she would be left alone out here with no weapon to defend herself. "Easy boy" she said turning the horse around and then looking over her shoulder. She watched as the shape got closer and closer until she could make it out. She sighed and smiled widely as Fen trotted up to the horse's side.

"Where in the name of Durin have you been?" she asked looking down at the wolf.

Fen huffed and then barked softly. The horse startled a bit but Solaris stroked his neck and he calmed.

"Come on Fen, lets fly" she said and pushed her heels into the horse.

They came to a stop a few minutes later and all three of them were panting heavily. Solaris smiled and looked to the stars that where shining brightly in the dark sky.

_"__If you were with me now  
I'd find myself in you  
If you were with me now  
Your the only one who knew  
All the things we planned to do"_

She sung softly and pushed the horse into a walk.

_"__I want to live my life  
The way you said I would  
With courage as my light  
Fighting for what's right  
Like you made me believe I could_

_And I will fly on my lion's wings_  
_To places I have never been_  
_There is so much I've never seen_  
_And I can feel his heartbeat still_  
_And I will do great things_  
_On my lion's wings!"_

They continued to walk and came to a small running river. Solaris let the horse drop his head to drink and while he drank she looked at her reflection.

_"This world I'll never see_  
_My dreams that just won't be_  
_This horse's stride_  
_with one days ride_  
_Will have covered more_  
_distance than me"_

She then clicked her tongue and the horse started to trot. Fen followed behind.

_"But I will fly on my lion's wings_  
_To places I have never been_  
_There is so much I've never seen_  
_And I can feel his heartbeat still_  
_And I will do great things_  
_On my lion's wings"_

Coming to another stop Solaris could see Edoras in the distance; she sighed heavily and pushed the horse to walk forwards again.

_Someday with his spirit to guide me_  
_And his memory beside me_  
_I will be free to_

_Fly on my lion's wings_  
_To places I have never been_  
_There is so much I've never seen_  
_And I can feel his heartbeat still_  
_And I will do great things_  
_On my lion's wings_  
_On my lion's wings"_

They walked back through the gates and Solaris jumped from the horse's back. She took him back into the stable, washed down his legs and put him back into his stall with a hay net.

"Thank you" she whispered and then walked back out into the courtyard where Fen was waiting. She looked around for somewhere to sleep. She didn't want to go back to where all the others were sleeping. Sighing she headed for the hay barn and made a comfortable bed for her and Fen to curl up in.

"Wake me in the morning Fen" she whispered before laying her head down to rest.


	18. Being Reasonable

**Hey guys, so Rollo was based on the Rollo from the Vikings tv show. If you haven't seen it then look out for it cause its amazing. Also the song that Solaris sung was On my Father's Wings from Quest for Camelot but I changed the Father it to lion. :)**

* * *

"Solaris, Solaris"

The elf blinked her eyes open and looked up into the face of Aragorn.

"You slept in the barn?" he asked.

"Where else was I going to sleep?" she asked and Aragorn pulled her to her feet. She looked around for Fen but couldn't spot him. "He went out early this morning" Aragorn said and Solaris nodded.

"I feel sick" she said as they walked out the barn and into the yard.

"Well that would be the alcohol" Aragorn said "And nerves I should imagine"

"Nerves about what?" Solaris asked dragging a hand through her hair.

"Seeing Legolas again this morning" Aragorn said "You pair had quite the bust up"

"I didn't do anything, its Legolas who needs to learn to keep his nose out of other's business"

"He was just trying to look out for you Laris" Aragorn said.

Solaris muttered to herself and Aragorn chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders. "Something else happened last night"

"What?" Solaris asked.

"Pippin went snooping and touched the black orb that Gandalf's been protecting. The eye of Sauron saw Pippin last night and Gandalf has called a meeting this morning"

"Is Pippin alright?"

"Yes, a little shocked but fine"

"So do I have to go to this meeting?" Solaris asked and Aragorn raised his eyebrows.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Will Legolas be there?"

"Now stop it" Aragorn said. "You two need to make up and be friends again"

"Not likely" Solaris muttered to herself as they walked up the stairs towards the main house.

* * *

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes, a fool, but an honest fool he remains" Gandalf said pacing the hall. "He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate, Pippin saw in the palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. Hi defeat at Helms Deep showed our enemy one thing, he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth" he said nodding to Aragorn. "Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the people's of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a king return to the throne of men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit the Rohan must be ready for war"

"Tell me…" Theoden said "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go" Aragorn said.

"No" Gandalf said.

"They must be warned" Aragorn protested.

"They will be" Gandalf said and walked over to Aragorn and whispered to him. Meanwhile Solaris stood between Gimli and Legolas.

"Are you going to talk to him Lassie?" Gimli asked.

"Nope" Solaris said.

"Are you ever going to talk to him?" Gimli added.

"Probably not" she replied.

"Tell me, have you seen Rollo again this morning?" Legolas asked leaning closer to her and Solaris scowled.

"I haven't had much chance" she hissed.

"Understand this" Gandalf said addressing everyone again. "Things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith and I won't be going alone" Gandalf said turning to Pippin.

* * *

"You must try to be reasonable" Aragorn said to Solaris in a low voice. "It's been weeks now and you still haven't spoken a word to him"

"Why should I have to make the first move?" Solaris sighed.

"Because you're the more reasonable of the two" Aragorn said handing her his pipe to take a breath on.

"Well I don't want to be reasonable" she said breathing in the pipe and then looking out over the hills. Then in the distance she saw a faint orange glow. Standing she took a step closer and squinted her eyes.

"What's that?" she asked Aragorn who got to his feet. "Over there on the hill" Solaris said pointing with the end of the pipe.

"A beacon" Aragorn whispered and looked down at her "It's a beacon!" he exclaimed and then ran off.

"Aragorn!" Solaris called after him.

* * *

"The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit!" Aragorn yelled as they burst through the main doors to Théoden's hall. "Gondor calls for aid!"

There was a really long pause before Theoden took in a breath to reply. "And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim"

That afternoon the courtyard was alive with soldiers preparing for battle. Women and children bid farewell to their husbands and Fathers and horses were being every which way to get tacked up and ready. Theoden had sent orders across all of Rohan for every man capable of baring arms to come forth and fight for their King. In the yard Solaris and Aragorn stood preparing their horses. Solaris hadn't ridden Drogo in a while and she was tickling his nose to get reacquainted when Eowyn came out the stable leading her own horse.

"Will you ride with us?" Aragorn asked.

"Just to the encampment, its tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men" Eowyn said with her back to them but Solaris was watching her closely. She reached forward and lifted up the saddle cloth to reveal a sword hidden underneath. Eowyn jumped for the blanket and pulled it back down.

"The men have found their captain; they will follow you into battle, even to death. You have given us hope" she said looking at Aragorn and then nodding to Solaris before leading her horse away.

"Let her come" Solaris said "It will not do any harm" she turned to jump into the saddle when a hand was placed in her shoulder.

"Need a leg up?" Legolas asked as Solaris turned to look at him.

"No" Solaris said and over Legolas's shoulder Aragorn frowned "But I'll let you" she turned and Legolas grabbed the bottom half of her leg and lifted her into the saddle. "Thank you" she nodded to him.

"My Lady" he said bowing his head and then moving away to find his own horse.

"Good girl" Aragorn said as he swung his leg over. Solaris smiled and followed him to where Eomer was gathering the men.

"Now is the hour, riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken. Now, fulfil them all to lord and land" he shouted and led them out the gate. As they cantered away Fen caught up and ran by Solaris's side.

* * *

It took them two days ride to get to the main encampment and when they got there hundreds of little tents were already set up.

"Gimbold, how many" Theoden asked one man.

"I bring 500 men from the Westfold My Lord" Gimbold replied.

"We have 300 hundred more from Fenmarch Theoden King" another man said.

"Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" Theoden asked.

"None have come my lord" a man replied.

They rode further up the mountain till they came to a settlement that allowed them to look down upon the rest of the soldiers.

"It's not enough My Lord" Solaris said to Theoden as he came to join her and Fen in looking over the edge of the mountain to the men below.

"I don't suppose there's much hope in asking you to send for aid from the elves?" he asked looking down at her and Solaris shook her head.

"I don't think so My Lord, I have lost contact with my Father and after the loss at Helms Deep" she paused and Theoden put a hand onto her shoulder. "And I don't think Legolas's Father would ever come to the aid of man again"

"It was too much of me to ask" Theoden said "I apologise, over past months elves have given a lot to the race of men"

"Six thousand spears" Aragorn said coming to join them "Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor"

"More will come" Theoden said.

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat, we have till dawn then we must ride" Aragorn said and Theoden nodded.

Behind them a commotion started as a horse reared at being too close to the mountain. Leaving Theoden Aragorn and Solaris walked closer to the mountain.

"Do you see anything?" Solaris asked and Aragorn leant in closer.

"I do not know" he whispered.

The pair where so intense in looking they didn't hear Gimli, of all people come up behind them.

"Aragorn, Solaris" he said tugging on their cloaks. "Let's find some food"

* * *

That evening Solaris's had been marshalled into Eowyn's tent to help fit some armour for little Merry. Eowyn did all the measurements and fittings while Solaris sat at the back of the tent with Fen and gave a compliment or thumbs up when needed.

"There" Eowyn said fitting the helmet and standing "A true esquire of Rohan"

Smiling Merry brought out his blade with a quick swipe that nearly hit Eowyn.

"Watch it buddy" Solaris said.

"Sorry" he said to Eowyn "It isn't all that dangerous, it's not even sharp"

"Well that's no good. You won't kill many orcs with a blunt blade, come on" she said ushering him out the tent with Solaris and Fen behind.

"To the smithy, go!" Eowyn said giving the hobbit a push forwards.

"You should not encourage him" Eomer said with a mouthful of food. He and some of his men were sitting by the fire outside of the tent.

"You should not doubt him" Eowyn said.

"I do no doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm" Eomer said with a laughed.

"Hey" Solaris said hitting the back of his head with her hand.

"What was that for?" Eomer asked with a mouth full of food.

"Pick on someone your own size"

"What like you?" Eomer said looking her up and down.

"I bite" Solaris said.

"Do you now?" Eomer asked.

"And so does my wolf" Solaris added and Eomer looked down at Fen who raised his lip.

"Why should Merry be left behind. He has as much cause to go to war as you, why can he not fight for those he loves?" Eowyn asked.

"Well said my dear" Solaris said patting Eowyn's shoulder. "Now I am going to get some sleep"

"Need me to warm the bed for you?" Eomer asked as she walked away.

Solaris ignored him and continued into her tent.

* * *

A low rumbling sound woke Solaris from her sleep. She blinked her eye open to see Fen staring at the opening of the tent growling.

"Fen" she said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What is it?"

"My Lady" a very sheepish voice called from the other side of the canvas. "The King has summoned you"

At the sound of the voice Fen barked. "Stop it you stupid wolf" the elf said getting up and stumbling to the door. "I will be along in a minute" she said poking her head out.

"My Lady" a young, pale looking lad nodded and then turned around and ran.

"Look" Solaris said turning to the wolf still lying behind her "You scared him"

Fen rolled his orange eyes at her and huffed and Solaris grabbed her cloak.


	19. Gallivanting

"My Lord" Solaris called once she got to the King's tent. Outside were two guards and they stood on either side of the door. "My Lord, its Solaris" she called and the flap of the tent opened.

"Aragorn" Solaris said, taken aback at the presence of the ranger.

"You took your time" he said putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her into the tent.

"Aragorn…" she snapped but closed her mouth when she spotted a hooded figure sitting in the corner of the room. She flicked her eyes to Aragorn and then back at the figure.

"I'll take my leave" King Theoden said exiting the tent.

As Theoden walked past them Aragorn placed a hand on Solaris's shoulder. "Show yourself" he said in a calm voice.

The figure stood and slowly pulled back their hood to reveal long dark hair and a pale complexion.

"Atar" Solaris said stunned, she rushed forwards, took his hand and kissed the back of it.

"Laris" Elrond smiled and took his daughter's hands in his own. "You look tired"

"I am fine" she smiled.

"My Lord Elrond" Aragorn said from behind them as he bowed.

"I come on behalf of one whom I love" he said looking to the ranger. "Arwen is dying"

"What?" Solaris whispered open mouthed.

"She will not long survive the evil that spreads from Mordor. The light of the Evenstar is failing. As Sauron's power grows her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the ring. The shadow is upon us Aragorn, the end has come"

"It will not be our end, but his" Aragorn said.

"You ride to war, but not to victory. Sauron's armies march on Minas Tirith, this you know. But in secret he sends another force which will attack from the river. A fleet of Corsair's ships sails from the south. They'll be in the city in two days. You're outnumbered Aragorn, you need more men"

"There are none" Aragorn said.

"There are those who dwell in the mountain" as Elrond spoke a breeze shifted the tent.

"Murderers" Aragorn hissed. "Traitors, you would call upon them to fight, they believe in nothing, they answer to no one"

"They will answer to the King of Gondor" Solaris said.

From behind her Elrond moved his cape to the side and brought forward a sword that had a leather belt wrapped around it.

"Anduril" Solaris whispered as Elrond walked passed her towards Aragorn with the sword.

"The flame of the west, forged from the shards of Narsil" Elrond said holding the sword out for Aragorn to take. Aragorn gently took the sword in his hands and pulled it out of its sheath.

"Sauron will not have forgotten the sword of Elendil" he whispered. The blade was long and shone in the candle light, it was truly a sword fit for a King. "The blade that was broken shall return the Minas Tirith" Aragorn said.

"The man who can wield the power of this sword can summon to him an army more deadly than any that walks this earth. Put aside the ranger, become who you were born to be. Take the Dimholt road" Elrond said and Aragorn sighed. The torment clear on his face.

"I give hope to men, I keep none for myself" Aragorn whispered in Elvish.

"The men will return your hope" Solaris whispered stepping forwards and Aragorn smiled gently down to her.

"If you wouldn't mind Aragorn" Elrond said "I would like to speak to my daughter"

"My Lord" Aragorn said and left the tent.

Elrond moved across and sat in a chair; he picked up a goblet and took a gentle sip. Solaris stood in the middle of the room and rocked on her heels. "Is Arwen really dying?" she asked and Elrond looked up at her.

"You think I would lie about something like that?" Elrond asked irritably.

Solaris shrugged her shoulders "I don't know what lengths you'd go to" she mumbled and Elrond sighed.

"Sit child, your making me dizzy" he said.

Solaris sat and watched the floor. "How are Elladan and Elrohir?" she asked eventually.

"They are…" Elrond hesitated "Alive"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Solaris asked.

"Since your Mother's death they have been full of hate and thirsty for war. I have seen very little of them, they spend a great deal of time travelling and in Mirkwood"

"Mirkwood?"

"They like the company of Thranduil" Elrond shrugged "And who am I to stop my children from going gallivanting" he said looking sideways at her.

"I sense you are angry with me" Solaris said and Elrond scoffed.

"I am not angry Laris" Elrond said. "I am merely tired of trying to protect everyone only to have them push me away. I tried to get Arwen to go to the Undying Lands but she disobeyed me and now she is fading away. Elladan and Elrohir prefer the company of Lord Thranduil, of all elves. And my youngest, wise and brave beyond her years" he said with glittery tears in his eyes "I never see you, I never hear from you and I am yet again to see you risk your life in another battle"

"Atar" Solaris said getting up and going to kneel before him. "Your children have grown; I cannot say much for than that. You need to let us life our own lives, make our own mistakes"

Elrond smiled softly and put a hand to the side of her face. "I must go" he said. "Arwen"

"Off course" Solaris said and they both stood.

"Father, before you go" Solaris said following him out the tent. "I wanted to ask you something"

"Yes" Elrond said stopping by his horse.

"When Haldir was dying, he said something" she said and Elrond nodded.

"Go on" Elrond whispered.

"Well it was just words really, he said, Lothlorien, my Mother, my Father, meaning you"

"Laris, those are just the words of a dying elf" he said jumping onto his white horse's back. But the action did not hide the emotion on his face.

"Atar" Solaris said grabbing onto the reins. "What was Haldir talking about; we would not have wasted his last few minutes feeding me lies"

"You were distraught and he was fading, those words mean nothing Solaris. Now I must go" he said pulling the reins out her hands. "Yah" with that the horse whinnied and trotted passed her. Solaris turned and watch her Father disappear into the darkness.

"Why are you lying?" Solaris whispered and ran back to her tent.

* * *

Solaris took her horse and saddled it as quietly as possible.

"Shush" she said stroking the gelding's nose with a gloved hand. She put some provisions into a saddlebag and put it over the horse's back.

"Fen" she clicked her tounge and the wolf came running and stood by her side. "We're going for a very long walk" she whispered taking the reins in her hand.

Walking through the camp Solaris went as quietly as possible as to not draw attention. She then suddenly spotted Aragorn, he two was saddling up a horse and before she had the chance to hide he had turned around and spotted her. His eyes scanned the horse and instead of coming over to demand where she was going he just nodded his head. Nodding her head back Solaris clicked her tounge and the horse moved into motion again.

The ride down the cliff-face was long and tedious. The path zigzagged its way downwards and eventually Solaris, her horse Poldark, and Fen got to solid ground. Looking around in the saddle Solaris searched for tracks that her Father left behind, she was a long way from home and only knew the way back if she followed the exact path she'd taken to get here, which would involve going back to Rohan, then to Helms Deep and then all the rest of the way. Spotting a faint trail of hooves in the dirt Solaris decided to follow them, they might belong to her Father's horse.

* * *

For the past hour Solaris had the sense that she was being followed. Fen had disappeared long ago to go hunting but she knew the sound of his pads. She was being followed by another rider, she was sure of it. As if to reassure her there was a loud snap of a twig. Turning Poldark around suddenly Solaris looked into the darkness behind her.

"I know your there" she called. "I've been listening to you following me for the past hour. Come out!"

She waited and then heard a loud sigh as a horse trotted forward.

"No matter how hard I tried this horse will not stay quiet" a soldier said coming forward into the moonlight.

"Who are you?" Solaris asked.

The soldier reached up and removed his helmet. Eomer put the helmet into his lap and looked at Solaris with the expression of a Labrador.

"Eomer" she sighed "Why are you following me?"

"I saw you saddle your horse and take off, I wasn't about to let a young elf wonder about by herself at night" he said.

"I can take care of myself" Solaris said turning her horse around.

"Then, why have you been riding in a big circle for the past hour?" Eomer asked and Solaris rolled her eyes. "Where are you trying to go?"

"I'm trying to go home" Solaris said.

Eomer walked his horse forward and came to a stop next to her. "Why, there's a battle ahead of us. Are you running away from the fight?"

"On the country" Solaris said "I am just entering the battle from a different angle than you"

"You won't be getting there at any rate going this way" Eomer said guiding his horse into the elf so that her horse moved to the left. "Rivendell is a week's journey in this direction"

"How would you know that?" Solaris asked.

Eomer smiled "When Eowyn and I were children our Mother used to tell us stories of the elves and of Rivendell. I used to study my Father's maps, wishing that one day I would be able to visit the magical land of the elves"

Solaris sighed "You will not question me" she said. "You will not think yourself better than me just because you are a man and you will not use any innuendos of any kind. Got it?"

"Of course" Eomer said with a nod of the head.

* * *

They had been riding for a week when they entered a thick forest. It was so thick that they had to dismount and walk, leading the horses behind them. Solaris now knew where she was, they were in the Realm of the Forest Elves. Even though she knew where she was Eomer still refused to leave her to continue on her own way. Instead he lingered around like a bad smell and spoke mainly to himself as Solaris offered little to no conversation. She was too busy in her own world going over everything in her head repeatedly. She knew that her Father was lying to her and that there was something going on, something that Haldir was aware of but never told her till he was on his deathbed. While thinking all this through she was also aware that they were being followed and they had been followed for the best part of two days now. Eomer seemed oblivious as always and it was up to Solaris to keep a constant watch.

Forest Elves were much like the Elves in Mirkwood, they were suspicious, wary, silent and deadly when the need be and Solaris knew this. Fen kept close to her side, he could sense her uneasiness and took watch when his Master couldn't stop her eyes from closing at night.

On the third day of walking through the forest there was a change in the air. It rained most of the day and into the night where they made camp.

"I'm starting to think that this forest is never ending" Eomer grumbled as he say huddled up in his cloak.

"Another day's walk and we should be out of the trees" Solaris said sitting opposite him, Fen had curled around the elf and acted like a hairy hot water bottle.

"I shall be glad of it" Eomer said "I am fed up of these trees and the closeness of the air"

"Stop moaning and man up" Solaris said looking at him from under her hood. "I never asked for you to come with me"

"I wasn't complaining" Eomer sighed.

Tensions between the pair had been at an all time high today, what with the weather, their tiredness and lack of provisions. "Go to sleep" Solaris said "By morning hopefully the rain will have stopped"

With a huff Eomer closed his eyes and pulled his cloak over his head. Solaris shivered and pressed herself into Fen. The wolf looked around at her with bright orange eyes.

"They're coming, aren't they Fen?" she whispered and the wolf searched her face.

* * *

**Duh duh duh! Thank you guys for sticking with me, I'm sorry posts are few and far between. I'm doing my best :) **

**Love Mayday xx**


	20. We have an Army

"Solaris! Solaris!"

The elf could faintly hear her name being called and as she blinked open her eyes she could see Eomer struggling against two figures in green. Before she could get up she was too grabbed by the arms and dragged to her feet. Her eyes were still adjusting when suddenly all light was gone as a bag was put over her head. The bag was made of intertwined ivy leaves and Solaris could see through tiny holes where she was being taken, ahead of her Eomer struggled against his captors.

They were walking for a few minutes when they came to a stop and the ivy bag was pulled from her head. Solaris blinked for a few seconds and then looked around. They had been taken to a clearing where there were no trunks except a thin ceiling of leaves that branched out from the trees that outlined the room. The sunlight shone down and created a dappled pattern on the dirt floor. Looking ahead of her Solaris rested her eyes on a throne. The throne was beautiful, it was made from intertwining branches and leaves and the cushion was made from deep green moss.

"Where are we?" Eomer asked from next to her.

"This is the Realm of the Forest Elves" Solaris said. "I thought that they might make an appearance"

"And you didn't think to tell me" Eomer whispered crossly.

"I didn't see the point" Solaris hissed "We were walking through their territory. I'm just surprised they let us get as far as we did"

"We could have gone around the forest, avoided them completely" Eomer said.

"That would have taken at least a week, which we do not have. Your uncle is on the verge of battle and I intend to be back there for it"

"Look at them, fighting like a married couple" a voice said and a tall, lanky elf slid out from behind the throne. He had chocolate coloured hair and was wearing a green mask made of leaves. His whole attire was green apart from his brown boots which went up to his knees.

"We are not married" Solaris growled. "Show your face"

"I don't want to" the elf said in a sing-song voice. "You are in my realm, why should I do what you say?"

Around them sniggering came from the trees. Solaris looked and saw at least a hundred elves perched in the trees, they were very well camouflaged and the only thing that made them stand out was their golden coloured eyes. The typical eye colour for Forest elves.

"Why are you trespassing?"

"We're heading to Riven…" Solaris started.

"Who are you?"

"I am…" Solaris began.

"What is your business?"

"My Father…"

"What shall we do with you I wonder" the elf sang.

"Would you please stop interrupting me" Solaris said irritably.

"Oh, your so much fun" the Forest elf laughed.

"Bug!" a deeper voice echoed.

Another elf jumped down from the trees. He was also tall but muscular for an elf. He was wearing a mask but removed it when he turned to look at Solaris and Eomer. His eyes were the most golden Solaris had ever seen and his hair was slightly lighter than chocolate and shaggy.

"Solaris" he said offering out his hand. Hesitantly Solaris took his hand and he kissed the back of it. "Solaris. You might not remember me but my name is Nathear, but Nat for short" (Nathear is pronounced Nath-ear)

"Nat?" Solaris repeated whilst she stared at him. "Nat and Bug" she said looking to the lanky elf behind him.

"Why'd you go and ruin it?" Bug said removing his mask. He had a thinner face than Nat but had the same rich golden eyes.

"You know these elves?" Eomer whispered over her shoulder.

"Yes" Solaris nodded with a smile "Eomer, this is Nat and Bug. Sons of the Lord of the Forest. We have known each other since childhood although I haven't seen them for many years. Nat and Bug, this is Eomer, my travelling companion"

"Pleasure to meet you" Nat said offering Eomer his had but the man chose not to take it but nod his head instead. "A friend of Solaris is a friend of mine" Nat said ignoring the rebuffed handshake. "Please come this way, we have much to talk about"  
"I would love to stay Nat, but Eomer and I really need to get going" Solaris said.

"Yes but you have important business to attend to here first" Nat said with a smile and walked through an archway.

"Should we follow?" Eomer asked quietly.

"I don't think we have much choice" Solaris said. "They're not going to hurt us, don't fear them"

"I don't fear them" Eomer growled "I distrust them, there is a difference"

* * *

Nat took Solaris and Eomer to a council room, only it wasn't a room. There were no stone walls or benches and tables carved of wood. The Forest Elves never took anything away from the forest, instead they fashioned their rooms in the way of the trees that were already there. They use the trunks, leaves and branches to make walls and piled mounds of dirt for table and chairs. The table had a beautifully made cloth over the top and the chairs were cushioned with moss.

"Please sit" Nat said motioning to the chairs.

Solaris and Eomer sat and other forest elves flitted to and from the room with trays of food and drink. To Eomer's horror there was no meat or tobacco offered, so he sat festering while Solaris and Nat talked about old memories. Nat then started to inform Solaris of the recent years.

"My Mother and Father sailed to the Undying Lands" Nat said "Which left the throne to me and Bug, although Bug treats it more like a game than a duty" Nat sighed.

"Bug was always the joker" Solaris said. "I am sorry about your parents, I too have lost my Mother but I couldn't possibly imagine life without my Father"

"Family is important" Nat said "I think us more than anyone can say that. Please tell me of your mission to the Lonely Mountain. I have only heard bits and pieces from the grape vine"

Solaris began the very long story and even Eomer started to listen intently as she told of the trolls, goblins and orcs. Nat shook his head in disgust as she spoke about Thranduil but he then nodded his head in delight as she told him of Bard and Lake City. Bug came in at this point and sat on a branch swinging his leg. Solaris's story became dark as she told them of Smaug and Thorin's dragon sickness. When she came to the battle Nat held up his hand for her to stop.

"From this point we know the story" he said and Solaris frowned.

"You do, how?"

"My Father and Bug were at the battle" Nat said. "They saw you fighting beside the dwarves before you mounted a giant ram and disappeared to the top of the mountain with the King and the Princes"

"Dwalin" Solaris said and Nat frowned "Dwalin, Thorin's cousin was there also"

"That I did not know" Nat said.

"Tis true we saw another" Bug said "But Father and I didn't know who he was"

"Why in the name of Durin were you and your Father in the Battle of the Five Armies?" Solaris asked.

"News of the Battle had made its way to us" Bug said "My parents always loved you and when there were rumours of your being there they felt that the Forest Elves should be represented"

"And the fact that Thranduil was going to be there was also a reason for Father to go" Nat said.

"Why?" Eomer asked.

"Nat and Bug's Father and Thranduil had a known hatred for each other" Solaris said.

"If there was ever anything that my Father could do to beat Thranduil then he would" Nat said.

"He was also annoyed that Elrond agreed to your marriage to Legolas of Mirkwood" Bug said. "He wanted you and Nathear to be married"

Solaris glanced quickly at Nat who smiled at her gently. "Anyway" Solaris said "How come you didn't go to battle?"

"Father wanted me to stay behind with Mother to look after the Forest, I am or was the heir. Now I am the King" Nat said "Although I don't' care for the title much"

"I couldn't agree with you more" Solaris said.

"Titles are what gives you power" Eomer said "Without a title you are just a civilian"

"That is the view of man" Bug said. "Forever reminding everyone who is a King, Queen or heir to the throne"

Eomer glared at Bug who returned the glare.

"Stop it" Nat said. "There are other matters that I want to talk to you about Solaris"

She nodded and Nat continued. "Before my parents sailed away they told Bug and I of a profit that was told in the stars"

"What does that mean?" Eomer asked.

"Some elves are gifted with the foresight" Solaris said "An ability to see into the future, my Father and their Mother amongst them"

"My Mother said that despite my heritage I was not going to rule the Forest"

At this point Bug sighed heavily. Nat looked over at him with a scowl but then looked back to Solaris. "Mother said that a warrior would arrive in the middle of the night and take my rule from me but without force and that I would gladly give it. She said that Bug and I would stand with this warrior on a battlefield and fight for a cause that is not our own" he paused and took Solaris's hand in his own. "There is only one warrior that I would gladly hand my crown to, a warrior that sees other's needs before her own, a warrior that doesn't fight for the sake of fighting but fights to give others justice. I believe that warrior is you Solaris" Nat said "Solaris of Rivendell, I willingly hand you my crown to do with as you wish. But I ask that you rule with mercy and love"

"Nat" Solaris said "I'm not a warrior, you've got me confused"

"He hasn't" Bug said. "The profit spoke of you" he jumped down from his branch and walked over to the she-elf. At first he looked like he had some intent but he stopped before her, knelt to the floor and looked up into her blue eyes. "I am your servant Lady Solaris" he said.

"Please stand up" Solaris said getting to her feet and brought Bug with her. He now looked down at her. "I do not want a title" she said "I want nothing from you"

"As Bug said the profit spoke of you, you must" Nat said and Solaris sighed.

"Laris" Eomer said putting a hand onto her shoulder. "May I talk to you"

She nodded gently and followed Eomer to the other side of the room. "No matter what you say they have given you their crown" he said "And look at them, Nat my look like a leader and be kind in nature but he lacks authority. I can tell this just by the few minutes I've spent in his company. You must take their crown. In doing so you could just order Nat and Bug to continue ruling and let us on our way. Tell them you will return and take over rule after the battle and should you not return then appoint them your heirs"

Solaris smiled and patted Eomer's shoulder "Wise words, from one so stupid" she joked and punched his stomach lightly. Eomer laughed softly and followed the elf as she walked back over to the princes.

"I will take your crown if that is what you wish" she said and Nat smiled.

"My Lady" he said bowing.

"There will be none of that" Solaris said "You'll continue to call me Solaris"

"Off course" Nat nodded.

She told them of her conditions but she noticed that Bug seemed to pay more attention when she mentioned a battle.

"Whose is this battle?" he asked.

"It is one between Gondor and Mordor" Solaris said. "Eomer's uncle, King Theodred is leading a battle with Aragorn, who is a ranger but also a lord. Legolas is there as well as a dwarf called Gimli. Gandalf will also be fighting. It is a battle I need to be back for, but first I have to speak with my Father"

"Last time I checked Rivendell had no army" Bug said "Why do you need to speak with Lord Elrond"

"It is a family matter Bug" Solaris scolded. "Once I have spoken to him Eomer and I will head back hopefully before the battle starts"

"My Lady, Solaris" Nat said "We have an army"

"You do?" Solaris asked surprised "I didn't think the Forest Elves would concern themselves with war"

"We don't" Bug said "But we've got to have protection somehow. There are always men and dwarves who want to cut down our trees" Bug said looking at Eomer.

"Would you care to see?" Nat asked and Solaris nodded her head.

* * *

As the walked through tunnels of overhanging branches elves came and stood either side and bowed their heads.

"How do they know, have you already made an announcement?" Solaris asked.

"They have known for a very long time" Bug said "I think you were probably the last to find out"

Solaris nodded and waved gently to the elves bowing at her. She didn't like the idea of them treating her like a Queen, even though that is what she was.

"Nat tell them to go and carry on their days" Solaris said.

"They merely want to show you their love" Nat said "Let them this one time"

Reluctantly she nodded her head and continued to smile at the forest elves.

They eventually came to a spot where the braches did not cover the ground and the sun shone bright through and the ground was hard packed dirt. Standing there waiting was row upon row of elves. They were all male and of various ages, they were all dressed in green vests and brown leggings, in one hand they held a sword and in the other a curved blade.

"They do not wear armour" Solaris said as she, Eomer, Nat and Bug walked up and down the ranks.

"We have no means of making armour" Bug said "We rely on agility to not let the enemy get close enough to have the need of armour"

Solaris nodded. "They are all male" she said.

"The she-elves train separately" Nat said.

"That needs to change" Solaris said "In battle the women won't only fight women but men as well. In fact they are more likely to battle men. They need to know how, as the boys need to learn not to have mercy for the women in battle who are trying to kill them"

"Good" Eomer said nodding.

"I want to see their abilities" Solaris said.

So the soldiers displayed their skills with their blades, the she-elves came in and then showed Solaris their skills with a shield in one hand and a thin sword in the other.

"Shield-maidens" Eomer said. "The opposing side will be most surprised"

"They're not good enough" Solaris said quietly and Eomer frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"The girls only know how to fight girls and the boys only know how to fight boys. The boys can't use shields and the girls rely too heavily on their shields. They're out of balance"

"Then train them" Eomer said.

"We don't have the time or the facilities" Solaris said brushing her hair back from her face.

"Stop stressing" Eomer said. "There are three weeks before the battle, you can sort this and I'll help you"

Solaris looked up at him and sighed. "Okay" she said.

She motioned for Nat and Bug to join them. "I am going to take the soldiers to Rivendell; there I will work with them to get them battle worthy. They will also have armour fitted"

"As you wish My Lady" Nat said.

"I also want to ask the rest of the Forest Elves if any of them want to become archers"

"I am sure you will get some takers" Bug said.

"Very good" Solaris nodded and took a deep breath.

* * *

Nat and Bug gathered all of the elves, most of them sat in trees but some sat on the dirt ground. Solaris was in the very middle of the circle.

"Um, humble Forest Elves" she began. "I first want to thank you all for accepting me"

There was a round of applause and Solaris took a deep breath. "But I am afraid that my first ruling is not a pleasant one. I need some of you to step forward and become archers for my army. The army already here has some good skills but I think that with my teaching I can help to make them better. A battle is going to take place in Gondor and it is one that we must fight in and for that I need archers as well as soldiers"

A good number stepped forward and it consisted of elves of both gender and all ages, although not to young and not to old. "Thank you" Solaris said walking before them. "I am taking the army to Rivendell to enhance training. Bug will be coming with me but Nat will stay and rule while I am gone" she looked over at the brothers and Bug was nodding furiously, Nat on the other hand looked torn.

"I thank you all, you may go" she said and the elves dispersed leaving the archers, soldiers, Eomer, Nat, Bug and Solaris.

"We leave on the morrow" Solaris said. "Say goodbye to your families and bring only what you need"

"Solaris" Nat said catching her arm as the rest left. "I am to stay here?"

"Yes" she said "While I am gone they need someone to tell them what to do and I believe that you are the right elf to do that"

Nat sighed heavily and nodded "I will gladly look after things until your return" he said.

"Good" Solaris said and then turned to Eomer "I need you to take charge of the boys, be their mentor, be the person they go to if they need anything" she said and Eomer nodded. "Bug, you will look after the interests of the archers but I will train them"

"What of the shield-maidens?" Eomer asked and Solaris smiled.

"Have no fear Eomer" Solaris said "I will be their mentor"

"For a second I thought you were going to say they weren't coming" he said with a glint in his eyes.

Shaking her head Solaris headed for the chamber she'd been given.

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you for reading and also thank you horvath70 for reviewing again! You make me so happy. I kind of unintentionally made Solaris into a bit of a cross of Arya/Kaleesi from Game of Thrones. But hey, that's not a bad thing to be right? :) **

**Love Mayday xx**


	21. Revelations

**Hey guys, some major stuff goes down in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The following morning the company set out. It consisted of Solaris's new army, including shield-maidens and archers. At the front was Solaris, Bug and Eomer, all were mounted and the army looked good.

"Have you seen Fen hanging around?" Solaris asked Eomer.

"No, I haven't see him since that night we were captured"

"Who is Fen?" Bug asked.

"My wolf" Solaris replied.

"He's probably with the other wolves" Bug said and Solaris stared at him.

"Other wolves?"

"Yes, there are loads of them in the forest. I wouldn't worry for your Fen"

Solaris looked back at the trees. She would never stop worrying about Fen, he was her baby.

* * *

It took them two days to ride to Rivendell and once they got there Solaris realized just how much she'd underestimated the size of Rivendell compared to her army.

"Are they all going to fit?" Eomer asked.

"Um" Solaris said and looked up at him with a smile. "What?" she said when he raised his eyebrows "I've never tried to fit an army into Rivendell before, how was I going to know they weren't all going to fit?"

Eomer laughed.

"What is the meaning of this?" an elf with long dark hair said as he came down the steps. There were horses everywhere and where there were horses there was manure, which was now dropping all over the white stone floors.

"Lindir" Solaris called and jogged over to the elf.

"Lady Solaris" Lindir said with a look of utter shock on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with my Father, and train my army"

"This" Lindir said looking around at the chaos. "Is not an army, it is a shambles"

"Well, they're a little unruly" Solaris said looking around as some of the boys ran passed trying to catch a loose horse.

"Your Father will not stand for this" Lindir said.

"Let me speak to him" Solaris said.

"He is in a meeting at the moment" Lindir said. "You can't possibly see him"

"I'm sure he can spare two minutes" Solaris said walking past Linder.

Eomer nodded to the elf who looked up at him dumbfounded. "Lindir, this is Eomer my Captain of the Guard and Bug my other Captain of the Guard. Fellas this is Lindir my Father's faithful hand-servant"

"I am not a hand-servant" Lindir said jogging to keep up "I am is council"

"So he's promoted you" Solaris said looking left and right as she got to the top of the stairs.

"Solaris" Lindir said.

"If he's in a meeting then he must be in the council room" Solaris said taking a right.

"Solaris!" Lindir exclaimed.

"Let her on her way" Eomer said turning and putting a hand on Lindir's chest. Lindir stopped and watched helplessly as the three marched down the corridor.

"This room" Solaris said stopping. The three held their breath as they listened. Elrond's voice could be heard talking faintly. "Maybe I shouldn't just barge in" Solaris said pausing with her hand on the door handle.

"You wanted to make an entrance" Eomer said "What better way than to interrupt a meeting"

Nodding Solaris took a deep breath and opened the door.

Inside her eyes rested on her Father. For a second she could see he was studying her, as if he couldn't believe she was there. Then there was a look of utter shock and panic.

"Solaris" he said standing "What are you doing here?"

"I came too…" she began but her eyes cast over to the other people attending the meeting and she would have fallen to the floor if Eomer had not put a hand around her waist to catch her.

"Solaris" a deep voice said but she elf was gone and out the room. She fled back down the corridor and to the stairs.

"I told you not to" Lindir said as she ran past.

A chorus of voices followed her as she ran down the stairs and took the nearest horse and saddle. Around her the Forest Elves watched her for orders. There were so many expectant faces waiting for her to tell them what to do, but she was so overwhelmed.

"Go down to the river" she said gripping the reins tightly in her hands. "Wait there for me"

With that she pressed her heels into the horse and took off over the bridge and into the trees.

* * *

"What was that about?" Eomer asked crossly as he jumped from his horse's back. "You can't just leave an army like that, especially one as green as yours"

"I told them to wait by the river" Solaris said.

"They didn't even know where the river was" Eomer said walking to her side. He'd followed the tracks her horse had made and found her in a little clearing with a pond.

"Solaris" Eomer said. He looked down at her but she refused to look back at him. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her hair hung over the side of her face so he couldn't see her properly. "What's wrong with you?" Eomer asked and when she didn't reply he started to get cross. "Solaris, I can't help you if you won't talk to me" he grabbed onto her shoulders and pulled her around to look at him. Her eyes were red and the skin around them was blotched, the skin underneath her nose was also sore and red looking.

"Have you been crying?" Eomer asked.

"Yes" Solaris nodded.

"Why?"

"Eomer, I want to be left alone"

"The battle at Gondor is but two weeks away, we don't have time for you to mope" Eomer said.

"Mope" Solaris repeated "I am not moping; you do not understand what I have just seen"

"Then explain it to me, why did seeing your Father's council cause you to run?"

"When I was a child" Solaris started "My brothers used to tell me stories how the dead would return and haunt those who caused them ill in their time alive. Never did I think that ghosts really existed"

"They don't" Eomer said.

"Then how could I have just seen three dwarves who I believed to be dead. Two of them died before my eyes! Eomer my Father was taking a council with the King under the Mountain and his nephews"

Eomer looked at her shocked. "Thorin Oakenshield, but he was slain in the Battle of the Five Armies"

"Don't you think I know that?" Solaris shouted. "They were dead and have been for 60 years and yet I just saw them"

Eomer reached forwards and pulled her into his arms. "Tell me what you want me to do" he said.

"I don't know" Solaris replied.

* * *

Elrond was waiting for Solaris and Eomer as they rode back into the courtyard.

"Your soldiers are making quite the mess" he said as Solaris jumped from the horse's back.  
"What's going on?" Solaris asked.

"Lets go for a walk Laris" Elrond reaching forward trying to take her shoulder.

"No, tell me right here right now. Who was that in your council?"

"I think you know who it was" Elrond said.

Solaris shook her head. "How, how is it possible?"

"Solaris, my sweet one. There is so much to explain, please could we go and at least sit down"

Biting her lip irritably Solaris nodded and followed her Father as he turned.

"I had hoped we'd talk alone" Elrond said glancing at Eomer.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting" Eomer said "I am Eomer, a horseman of the Rohan Guard and nephew to Theoden King"

"I know who you are" Elrond said. "Solaris"

"You can say whatever you have to say in-front of Eomer, he is the Captain of my Guard and I would trust him with my life" Solaris said.

"Very well" Elrond said.

He led them to a balcony where Eomer took a pint of ale. Solaris went and perched on the wooden railing and crossed her arms over her stomach. Elrond sat down in a chair and sighed heavily.

"I will start at the beginning"

"I think you'd better" Solaris said and Elrond frowned at her.

"During the Battle of the Five Armies, when I found you atop that mountain you were a mess. You were cradling a dead dwarf in your arms; never had I thought my daughter would show such compassion over a dwarf. But I saw how distraught you were so I sent you away so that I might start to heal your friend. But I couldn't wake him; he was breathing but wouldn't open his eyes. So I started work on the dark haired one, it was hard work sending Tauriel away but her pain and the need for vengeance was strong enough for her to flee back into the battle below. It was the same for the dark haired dwarf, I got him breathing but he couldn't open his eyes. So I called the eagles and while some of them helped in the battle two of them came and picked up the dwarves and took them to Lothlorien. I then saw you and the King under the Mountain. When I got to you, you were unconscious with the worse blade wound I've ever seen across your face. Thorin pleaded with me to save you and while I was doing my best with you he died. So I had to stop what I was doing and bring him back to life, an eagle took him and then I put all my worth into saving your life. Then a few weeks later you woke up and fled Rivendell"

"Meanwhile Thorin, Fili and Kili were here?" Solaris asked.

"No, they were in Lothlorien being looked after by your Grandparents and when we could your Mother and I would travel there ourselves to offer our healing. The dwarves came to Rivendell a week before you arrived in Lothlorien with Aragorn's company. We were moving them as you headed further away from Rivendell and closer to Lothlorien. We didn't want you to find out. That was when your Mother was attacked by orcs but Elladan and Elrohir managed to get everyone back here. But your Mother was broken and sailed to the Undying Lands as you know"

"When did they wake up?" Solaris asked.

"About four months ago, they themselves were very confused but have now come to terms with everything"

"But, I've had dreams about them and they always spoke about being in the Undying Lands"

"For a time that was where they thought they were" Elrond said "But more recently any dreams you've been having were of my making Laris, I just wanted to keep them distant till the right time"

"And is now the right time Father?" Solaris asked.

"I wasn't given much choice; you shouldn't have come barging in like that"

"Your right, but when you came to the camp to tell Aragorn of Arwen I knew you were lying to me"

"And you wanted to catch me out" Elrond said and Solaris looked away.

"I am furious with you" Solaris said looking out over the balcony "How can you justify keeping a secret like this from me?"

"I didn't want to fill you with hope, even I was unsure if they would wake" Elrond said.

Solaris mulled things over in her head.

"Why did you want me to marry Haldir?" she asked looking back at her Father "When there was the slightest possibility that the dwarves might come back?"

"You needed company Solaris, you'd become a hermit. You needed someone"

"I needed no one" Solaris spat "I was coping by myself, I'd come to terms what happened, I'd accepted my fate"

"But you hadn't Solaris, you were clinging to memories of old. I thought that marrying Haldir would give you something to look forward too, it might have stopped you looking in the past"

"You talk like you know what's going on inside my head" Solaris said exasperated.

"That's because I do, I'm your Father" Elrond said and Solaris glared at him. "I know what's best for you"

Solaris scoffed "Don't lie to me Father" she said "You act like your being noble when really your just looking out for yourself"

"Now that is unreasonable" Elrond said.

"No, what's unreasonable is that your trying to lay my path for me"

"I am trying to do what's best for you" Elrond said crossly "That's what I've always done, for all of my children"

"So tell me this Atar" Solaris said "If you'd been at the battle at Helms Deeps, would you have brought Haldir back from the dead? In fact, why did Haldir want to marry me in the first place? He seemed to know all about Kili, Fili and Thorin"

Elrond looked away from his daughter and out over the balcony.

"I convinced him to marry you" he said hesitantly after a while and Solaris looked at him shocked. "But he the more time he spent in Rivendell and around you the easier it became for Haldir to make his decision. I believe that he loved you Laris, truly" he spoke in Elvish.

"Solaris, what did he say?" Eomer asked looking to the she-elf but she was frozen where she stood.

"You had to convince him?" she asked.

"To start with yes but..." Elrond said standing quickly. "He loved you, please don't dwell on it Solaris. Haldir loved you for you and that is all there is too it"

Tears brimmed Solaris eyes. "Laris" Eomer said putting a hand on her shoulder. She blinked her eyes up at him and then back to her Father.

Elrond studied her face. "I tried to bring those dwarves back because that was what I thought was the right thing to do at the time, but I see now that it was a mistake"

"I hate you" Solaris spat and turned from the room.

* * *

"Solaris, talk to me" Eomer said putting a hand onto the elf's shoulder.

She came to stop and put her hands over her mouth. "What did your Father say?" Eomer asked stepping in-front of her.

"He said..." she paused and looked away "He said that he had to convince Haldir to marry me" another sob escaped her lips and Eomer pulled her into a hug. "But he said Haldir after time came to the decision with ease, did that mean that he loved me?" she asked herself more than anyone but Eomer held her at arms length and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I never met this Haldir" he said "But he would have been very stupid not to have loved you"

Solaris sniffed and put her hand to her forehead. "My head is pounding" she whispered and Eomer patted her shoulders.

"I don't claim to be a family counselor" he said "But I think its important to remain civil with your Father"

"Why?" Solaris asked "He's done nothing but use and lie to me"

"You need armour, weapons , food and drink for your army" Eomer said "Where are you going to get it if not from your father?"

Solaris chewed her lip. "You're right" she said and sighed heavily.

"Make amends" Eomer said "Go to battle and then marry your dwarf. If he is truly back from the dead then why not put him to use"

Solaris laughed and nodded "When did you get so wise?" she asked.

"Dunno" Eomer shrugged "Let's just say you bring out the best in me"

* * *

"I want to see them" Solaris said walking back into the room and Elrond shook his head.

"You can't possibly stop her now" Eomer said.

Elrond looked Solaris up and down and nodded "Fine, but tell me what all those Forest Elves are doing here?"

"They are my army" Solaris said rubbing her forehead. "I am now ruler of the forest elves and I am training this army to help on the battlefields before Gondor"

"So your getting involved in another battle that is not your own?" Elrond asked.

"Yes Father" Solaris spat "But I won't worry as you can bring everyone back to life"

"Solaris!" a deep voice said.

All three looked up to see the King under the Mountain standing in the entrance-way. Thorin looked as proud and majestic as ever, he was wearing a royal blue tunic. Behind him was Kili and Fili, Kili looked as mischievous as he always had and Fili was the spitting image of a lion, her lion. Solaris's eyes rested on his and tears welled. She clenched her fists and bit her lip. Fili pushed passed Thorin and Solaris bent as he reached her and pulled her into his arms. Solaris's sobs escaped and she cried into his shoulder.

"You were dead, I saw Azog kill you. I held you in my arms" she whaled.

"And now I will hold you in mine" Fili whispered as he stroked her hair. He hugged her for some time before he let her go and Kili came forwards and pulled the elf into his arms.

"Long time so see" he said into her shoulder.

"I have missed you so much" Solaris said.

"More than Fili and my uncle?" he asked pulling back and giving her a smirk. Thorin then stepped forward and with a bow Kili moved out the way. Solaris studied his features. "I cannot believe it" Thorin said.

"Neither can I" Solaris said and pulled the dwarf into her arms. At first Thorin was a little taken aback but he then hugged the elf as hard as he could. After they pulled apart Eomer cleared his throat.

"Fili, Kili, Thorin. This is Eomer" Solaris said motioning to the soldier. "He is the captain of my guard"

"You have a guard?" Kili asked.

"Yes and they are trampling my grass" Elrond said with a frown.

"Come and see" Solaris said grabbing Kili's hand and dragging him to the balcony. Below them the Forest Elves were laughing and playing in the river. Elrond was right that most of the grass had now turned to sticky mud.

"Uh, I will move them" Solaris said.

"You'd better" Elrond said. "Then we are going to sit down and talk properly"

"Yes" Solaris nodded. "Please" she said turning back to the three dwarves. "Don't go anywhere, stay right here"

* * *

"What are we going to do with this lot then?" Eomer asked as they stopped by the water.

"They will be spending the night in the barns" Solaris said "I don't think Father would be happy if I let them into the halls and I don't want to anger him any further"

"I agree" Eomer said.

"Right!" Solaris yelled and despite being soaking and some half dressed the Forest Elves ran to attention. "Where is Bug?"

"Here, my Lady" a voice said coming up the bank. Solaris turned to see a muddy elf.

"What are you doing?" Solaris asked.

"Uh, I don't really know" Bug replied and Eomer snorted.

"Well, you must wash and prepare for a council with my Father" Solaris said and Bug nodded and ran off. "As for the rest of you, wash in the river, get dressed and make your way to the barns. Your training and armour fitting will begin first thing on the morrow"

"Yes Mam" they all replied in unison.

"Get to it" Solaris said and they all dispersed before her.

"Where are we going to get the armour from?" Eomer asked.

"My Father" Solaris whispered and Eomer rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok"

* * *

Solaris could see Elrond's blood pressure rising as she spoke.

"Your asking me for armour to fit 250 elves, the usage of the training grounds and food and water for five days?" Elrond asked and Solaris nodded her head.

"And we could use some new armour too" Eomer said and Solaris nodded.

Elrond sighed and rubbed his temples with his fingers and then looked to his daughter. "I will aid you on this one occasion" he said "But after I want you to settle down, get married, have children and never get into another battle ever again. Do you hear? Never" Elrond said and Solaris nodded vigorously.

"I will go talk to the smiths, I am sure you and the dwarves have much to catch up one" Elrond said as he stood and all the others stood as he left.

"As he said" Eomer said "I will leave you to talk" and with a swipe of his cape he had also gone. Solaris turned to look at the dwarves; she still couldn't believe they were standing there before her.

"I want to hear everything" Kili said rushing forward and looping her arm.


	22. Make a Man out of You

They walked and found a quiet spot under a willow tree. Fili grabbed a hold of Solaris's hands and pulled her down into his lap. Solaris turned and looked up at him.

"Are you sure your really here?" she whispered and he framed her face with his hands. He then gently pressed his lips to hers and kissed her softly.

"Is that enough to convince you?" he whispered.

"I don't think so" Solaris grinned and Fili was about to kiss her again when Kili cleared his throat.

"Save it for later will ya" he said collapsing on to the grass.

Thorin on the other hand sat down gracefully against the tree trunk. "You're looking well Solaris" he said

"Thank you" she said smiling softly at him.

"So start from the beginning, I want to hear everything that's happened while we were dead" Kili said and Solaris shook her head.

She told them about her cottage and about her horses and Fen. Fen hadn't made an appearance since she'd left the Forest. He'd been gone longer before but she was still worried. She then told them about Gandalf's mission to destroy the one ring and Thorin laughed at the wizard and said that he was always on a mission of some sort. She told them of Frodo and they all wanted to know how Bilbo was doing, Solaris told them how he had aged. The dwarves had hardly aged a day in 60 years but that was due to the elven magic that had been placed on them. She then told them of Haldir and she softly touched on her marriage to him. Fili's hands did tighten on her shoulders but he understood, as far as she'd known they had been dead. She then told them of Haldir's death and how he'd given her the first hint to her Father hiding something.

"Nothing much has happened since then" Solaris said "I got given an army and came here"

"That sounds enough to last a whole lifetime" Kili said.

Fili wrapped his arms around Solaris's middle and pulled her closer to him.

"I think we should leave them" Thorin said to Kili who rolled his eyes.

"Alright" he said and gave them both a wink. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" he said as he stood.

"Tell me what you remember" Solaris said softly and Fili took her hand in his.

"Remember of what my sweet?" he asked.

"Of your last moments" she replied and Fili sighed.

"Thorin sent Kili and I to scout the towers. We split up and took a tunnel each; I was not half way down mine when I saw the faint glow of light. The next thing I knew I was captured and the Defiler had me by the back of my collar"

While he spoke he played with Solaris's fingers. "I remember looking down at Thorin, Dwalin and you. I remember seeing your face, Thorin held you back as you tried to run to me. Your face was the last thing I saw before everything went black"

"Stop" Solaris said suddenly turning and pressing her lips to his. They kissed for a few minutes before Solaris pulled away and stood up.

"Come" she said softly "Will you share my chambers tonight?"

Fili gave her a mischievous grin and took her hand.

* * *

The following morning Solaris woke up and for a second she panicked that the day before had all been a dream. But when she looked to her side she saw her lion lying next to her. He was still fast asleep and breathing softly. He was lying on his back with one arm behind his head and the other rested across his middle. The sunlight shone into the room and glinted of his blonde chest hair, Solaris smiled as she leant over and pressed her lips to his stomach just above his belly button.

"Don't do that" Fili grumbled softly. Solaris looked up to see him watching her with one eye.

"Why not?" she asked in a whisper.

"Because it makes me want to do things to you"

He moved suddenly and rolled Solaris over so she was flat on her back with him hovering over her. Despite what everyone might have thought they didn't actually sleep with each other that night. They spent most of it curled in each other's arms talking about everything. But right now desire flooded from the both of them. Fili looked down at his elf softly and studied her face with gentle eyes.

"You're so beautiful" he said placing a hand on the side of her face.

"As are you" Solaris said reaching up and putting her hands on his chest. Beneath her palm she felt the pinched skin where his scar was. Feeling it she sighed and looked up at him.

"It is painful how much I love you" she whispered and Fili pressed his lips to hers again. His moustache dangled down and tickled her cheeks. Solaris let out a giggle and Fili laughed.

"Hey, I hope your decent" a voice called and before the couple had had a chance to move the door was flung open and Kili stood there. "Ew get a room" he said and Fili growled.

"We do have a room, get out!" he said.

"Can't" Kili replied. "I came to get Solaris, her army is getting restless"

"I'd better go" Solaris said tapping Fili's chest so that he moved. As she stood and walked to the bathroom she thought how pleased she was that she was dressed. Any longer and Kili might have walked in on something more. She was wearing a simple slip that came to her mid thigh and she didn't fail to notice Kili smirk at his brother as she walked passed.

"Bugger of brother" Fili said throwing a cushion at the door and Kili laughed.

"If you're not down in ten then I'll know to come find you" he said and closed the door.

* * *

Solaris walked up and down in-front of her soldiers. Both the male and she-elves were training together while the archers were being measured for armour.

"You all have some skill" Solaris said. "But what you lack is balance"

There was a snort from the ranks and Solaris's eyes narrowed on a young male elf in the back row. Kili, Fili, Eomer and Bug were sitting or standing behind Solaris and they looked between each other as the young elf laughed.

"You think something I said funny?" she asked.

"No Mam" the young elf said smiling.

Solaris weaved her way through the other elves and came to stand in front of the young one. He was taller than her but continued to look forwards instead of looking down at her.

"No, please share the joke with the rest of us" Solaris insisted.

"Its just, with no disrespect My Lady. We have been training a long time, long before you showed up. We have done perfectly well up till now"

"But I am aiming to make you better" Solaris said.

"I don't believe balance has anything to do with it" the elf said.

"Balance has nothing to do with it" Solaris said nodding her head as she turned around. "Kili" she called and the dwarf stood to attention. "Grab a bow and quiver"

He gave her a salute and jogged around the others to a pile of weapons. When he turned back around he saw Solaris standing on a railing that went along a bridge. "Now shoot me" she said and Kili raised an eyebrow. He walked forwards, noosed an arrow and held it up to his face. Solaris watched him closely and as he loosed she somersaulted onto a hand and flipped out the way of the arrow by an inch. "Keep going" she called and as fast as Kili could fire arrows Solaris dodged away from them. Once Kili was out of arrows she stopped, her chest rising up and down as she panted.

"Balance" she said looking at the ranks and then resting her eyes on the young male elf. "Would you like someone to shoot arrows at you?" she asked and he shook his head. "Very well" she said "Go and pick up all those arrows and return them to Master Kili, how many was it?" she asked the dwarf.

"Around 30" Kili said with a smile.

"Come back when you have them all" Solaris said and the elf grumbled, threw his sword down and dragged his feet over the bridge.

"OK, balance" Solaris said.

* * *

The soldiers were looking good and by the afternoon the girls were really beating the boys. They had no mercy when it came to taking both males and females on. They were also able to handle a blade and a shield better whereas the boys either put all their effort into the sword and let the shield hang limply or focused everything onto the shield and got beaten down. By the late afternoon the archers had been fitted with armour so Kili and Bug took them to start training. Solaris sent the girls to be fitted with armour while she kept the boys in the training ground.

"You've all worked really hard today" she said looking them all up and down. "But I want one final burst of effort and then I'll let you go for a wash and supper"

"_Let's get down to business  
To defeat the orcs.  
Did they send me daughters  
When I asked for sons?_

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met_  
_But you can bet before we're through_  
_Mister, I'll make a man_  
_Out of you"_

Solaris sung as she walked in-front of them.

She got half of them to take shields and the other half took swords. Eomer and Fili came to help when Solaris wanted to make a demonstration of taking on two enemies at a time. She then set all the boys onto each other and she was pleased when they suddenly seemed to change how they fought for the better. But as soon as she thought they were getting better they all seemed to tire.

"Maybe its stamina" she whispered to herself. She quickly ran around making an assault course and set them on that. _  
_

_"Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within.  
Once you find your centre  
You are sure to win._

_You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot_  
_And you haven't got a clue._  
_Somehow I'll make a man_  
_Out of you"_

Solaris was disappointed and called it an end to the day. All the boys walked slowly from the training grounds and Solaris watched them go with her hands on her waist.

"Don't be disheartened love" Fili said coming over and reaching a hand to her shoulder. "They are young and will learn"

"Yes but we only have four days at the most, then we must ride" Eomer said.

"I know" Solaris said chewing her lip. "How is Thorin?" she suddenly asked. "I haven't seem him all day"

"He's making plans to go back to the Blue Mountains and Erebor" Fili said and Solaris looked down at him.

"When?" she asked.

"As soon as possible I think"

* * *

That evening Solaris, Fili, Kili, Eomer, Bug and a few elven girls were sitting in a comfort room. Bug and Eomer sat with the elven girls telling them stories of all the great battles they'd been in and how they were now training a new army. Fili was quietly reading a book, flicking through the pages with care as his eyes scanned the words. Meanwhile Solaris and Kili were engaged in a game of chess.

"You will never win" Kili said smiling "I am the master at chess"

"The master of loosing, biting the heads of the pieces and then storming out you mean" Fili said and Kili glared at his older brother.

"I never did that!" Kili exclaimed.

"Oh yes you did" Fili insisted.

Solaris watched with a grin on her face.

"What are you smiling at?" Kili asked looking back at her.

"Nothing, please carry on. You're both so entertaining"

When Kili turned back to Fili Solaris reached forwards and moved around a few pieces as she had in fact been loosing. When Kili turned back around she folded her arms and looked at him expectantly. "Your move" she said.

"Your cheating" Kili said as he looked down at the board. "You've moved all the pieces"

"No I have not!" Solaris exclaimed.

"Yes you have!" Kili exclaimed in return.

"I'm sure Solaris wouldn't cheat" a deep voice said coming into the room. Thorin smiled softly at Solaris as he walked passed and at in an armchair.

"No, I wouldn't" she said smiling back at him and then back to Kili who was now pouting.

"Your all ganging up on me as usual" he said crossing his arms.

"I don't want to play anymore, I'll scream and scream until my face goes blue" Fili sung from behind them.

"Shut it!" Kili yelled and leapt for his brother, almost knocking the chess board flying. Solaris laughed as she watched Fili's book fling across the room as the bother's tumbled.

"Will they ever grow up?" Thorin asked slipping from his armchair to the floor opposite Solaris. He then set about to putting all the pieces to their starting positions.

"Care for a game?" he asked looking at Solaris with his piercing blue eyes.

"Why not?" she smiled and helped him to sort out the board.

After a while Kili and Fili stopped arguing and Kili went to join Eomer and Bug with the she-elves. Fili came over to watch his Uncle and other half play at chess.

"When did you last go to Erebor?" Thorin asked and immediately Solaris knew that there was more to Thorin's intentions than to just play chess.

"I haven't been there at all" she said and she felt Thorin's eyes search her face. She didn't dare look at him. "I didn't really have much incentive to" Solaris continued.

"Have you been to see the other's at all?" Thorin asked.

"Are they still alive, what about my Mother?" Fili asked. It must have suddenly dawned on him that his Mother would still be alive. Yes, she would be older but alive.

"What of Balin?" Thorin asked, he also twigged that they had been gone a long time.

"Give me a chance to answer" Solaris said looking at the board. She moved a pawn and looked up at them.

"No, I haven't seen any of the others for a long time" she said "I have been to the Blue Mountains to see Dis. She became a Mother to me in the months after the Battle. She was well and fine when I last spoke to her. And Balin..." she said letting her eyes linger on Thorin.

"I am sorry but he perished in the Mines of Moria"

"Moria?" Thorin repeated shocked.

"Yes, they re-opened it and started digging again. Only they dug too deep and woke a great evil that killed them all. We came upon it when we were travelling with the ring, Gimli was most distraught"

"Gimli?" Fili asked.

"Gloin's son" Solaris said.

Fili nodded and looked to Thorin. "I do not know of the others" Solaris said looking at the board. Thorin had moved a rook so she moved her castle. "I'm sorry" she said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Fili said taking her hand in his own.

Thorin looked at their hands and cleared his throat. "I think I will retire, Fili would you take my pieces" Thorin told rather than asked his nephew. Fili nodded and shuffled over while Thorin left the room.

"He's upset" Solaris said watching the door.

"He's just worried of what he's going to return to" Fili said studying the board.

"It'll be hard to explain to Dis why you're turning up at her gate" Solaris said and Fili smiled.

"I plan on coming with you to your battle first" he said with a side grin.

Solaris had known this would come up eventually. "I'm too tired to argue with you" she said and Fili grinned at her.

"Then perhaps we should go to bed" he smirked and Solaris threw a cushion at him.

* * *

**Hey, hope you enjoyed. I pinched the Make a Man out of You song from Mulan :)**


	23. For the Queen

The following morning Solaris was up and out of bed long before the dwarves, Eomer and Bug woke up.

"I was really pleased with you guys last night" Solaris said looking at the boys. "But I probably worked you too hard, not to say we aren't going to work harder today" she looked around at them all. "Lads, go and get your armour measured and made" Solaris said. "Girls, go suit up and we'll start practising. Archers, go and wait in the range. Kili will be with you as soon as he decides to get out of bed"

Everyone dispersed to where they were told to go and the girls were left. Solaris looked up and down at them all. Most had their hair hanging loose and if there was one thing Solaris had learned from battle it was to have hair tied out the way of grasping hands.

"I don't want to tell you how to look" Solaris said "But I would advise heavily that you braid your hair so that it's out the way. It'll be better for staying out your face but also it's harder for prying hands to grab" Solaris said. Standing there in their armour the girls looked formidable. Solaris walked forward and tugged on a breast plate.

"How does it move?" she asked the she-elf.

"It's heavier than normal" the girl replied "But with a little practise it should be alright"

"Good" Solaris nodded moving along the line. ""Does it still allow you to glide?"

"Yes" another girl replied.

"Like a viper?" Solaris asked.

"Not quite" the girl smiled and Solaris laughed.

"That's the aim then" Solaris said. "I want you all to be able to move like a viper in the grass, like water over rocks. The boys are heavy and clunk about the battlefield but I want you to be able to flit like leaves in the wind. You need to be quick and sharp"

With that said Solaris set the girls to practising. They'd also had new blades crafted; the new blades were longer, thinner and lighter.

* * *

By midday Eomer, Fili, Bug, Kili and even Thorin had made an appearance.

"How's it going?" Thorin asked coming to stand by the elf.

"Good" Solaris said. "Another two days and they will be prepared for battle; Kili is training the archers so I have no doubts that they'd be ready soon"

"You are quite the leader" Thorin said and Solaris smiled.

"I'm just trying to keep them alive" Solaris said and she looked down at him from the corner of her eye "I want to do better than last time"

* * *

Two days passed and Solaris's army was ready to move out. It was the last supper before they were due to ride and the usual gang of Eomer, Kili, Fili, Bug, Solaris and Thorin had been joined by Elrond, Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir for supper. Elladan and Elrohir were very quite and Solaris expected that it was due to them blaming the dwarves for their Mother's death. Celebrian had been bringing the comatose dwarves back from Lothlorien when she'd been waylaid by orcs. Arwen was also quiet but Solaris suspected that it was due to her health. They ate in silence for most of supper until Elrond cleared his throat and looked to his youngest daughter.

"Is your army ready?" he asked.

"As ready as they'll ever be" Solaris said "But if we leave it any later than the battle will go on without us"

"We have to ride straight to Gondor as it is" Eomer said picking up his goblet "I had been hoping we'd be able to go to the camp first"

"Just because you want to march in with a new army behind your back" Solaris said.

"What time do we leave tomorrow?" Thorin asked and Solaris's eyes rested on him. He continued to look down at his plate.

"We haven't yet discussed your coming with me" she said and Thorin scoffed.

"I wasn't aware that we needed to discuss it" Thorin said.

"Let's not fight" Kili said.

"Yes, please don't" Arwen said "I don't think I could take it"

Solaris shook her head and looked back to her own plate. "So what time?" Thorin pressed.

"Just after the sun comes up over the hill" Solaris said and Thorin nodded.

"After all these years I cannot believe that you're at it again" Elrond sighed "I never imagined my youngest daughter to be a seasoned warrior"

""Yes, she's quite the apple" Elrohir said and no one mistook the sarcasm in his voice.

"Look, you've been mopey all supper. Please tell me what I can say or do to cheer you up" Solaris spat.

"Oh nothing" Elrohir said "Your perfect as you are" with that he got up from the table and left. Elladan looked around and then followed his twin out. Solaris threw down her knife and fork and shoved her chair back. "It's never enough for this family, is it?" she said, aiming it at her Father. She then left the hall and headed towards her chambers.

* * *

Solaris hadn't been curled on her bed under the covers long before there was a knock at the door.

"Knock knock" Fili said as he slipped into the room and shut the door quietly behind him. He smiled at the raised mound in the middle of the bed and walked over. Kicking off his shoes he slipped under the covers and crawled in facing the elf. Solaris smiled at him gently and took one of his tassels from his tunic between her fingers. "Why can my family never be proud of me?" she whispered.

"They are proud" Fili said. "They're just also very worried and the worry overpowers the proud"

Solaris smiled and met his eyes with hers "You always have a way with words" she said.

"I have to" Fili said "I have to make up for Kili's lack of vocabulary"

Solaris smiled and Fili brought his hand to her cheek. "There's that smile" he said and Solaris blushed. "Are you blushing?" Fili asked and Solaris shook her head.

"No" she said.

"Yes you are" Fili said leaning over. "Your blushing" they both laughed and Fili caught Solaris's lips with is own. They kissed passionately and Fili finally pulled back.

"Don't stop" Solaris said pulling him back into her embrace.

* * *

Early the following morning the army were saddling horses and preparing the leave when Bug came running into the courtyard. He stopped in-front of Solaris and bent over double trying to catch his breath.

"Laris" he panted.

"What is it Bug?" the she-elf asked.

"You have to come see"

The commotion had caught the attention of Eomer, Kili and Fili.

"Come come" Bug said flapping his hands and then running into the trees.

"Bug!" Solaris called "Where are you taking us?"

"Just hurry up!" Bug called back to them.

"He's ten different types of crazy that one" Eomer grumbled to himself.

Bug eventually stopped on the edge of a cliff that overlooked a clearing in the trees. "Shush now" Bug said motioning for them to come forwards. The four crept towards the edge as quietly as they could and the sight to behold was warming to even the coldest of hearts. In the clearing there was a snow white wolf that was laying down next to a tree and next to her were two cubs, one was white and the other grey. Then in the middle of the clearing a large black wolf was playing with four other young cubs. They tousled and play fought, the young cubs were clearly winning against the one large wolf.

"Is that Fen?" Eomer asked and Solaris nodded slowly.

"They surly aren't his?" Solaris asked looking up at Bug who shook his head.

"No" he said "The she-wolf is called Kaiantia and her mate was called Boshco. Boshco was killed by a tribe of men two weeks before the cubs were born. But it looks like your Fen has taken them on as his own"

Solaris watched teary eyed. She'd never even thought about Fen having cubs, it had never really occurred to her that he might someday want a mate of his own. The babies were all over him, chewing on his ears, pulling his tail and scrabbling at his big paws. Solaris had hoped Fen would come with her to the battle but she couldn't take him away from his new family.

"Come" she said stepping back. "We must go" a tear escaped her eye and she wiped it away quickly with a forefinger. Eomer, Bug and Kili turned and left and Fili took her hand. "Let's ride" he said softly pulling her back towards Rivendell.

* * *

It took the company three days to get into the realm of Gondor. To Solaris's disappointment Thorin had decided to go in the opposite direction and return to Erebor. She knew she couldn't tell him what to do but she had been hoping to have him there by her side but Thorin knew his own mind so she had to let him on his way. She couldn't possibly imagine what Dis would react like, but she knew that she'd be annoyed that her sons had chosen to go into another fight without coming to see her first. On the morning of the fourth day Solaris rallied her troops and got them all standing in their ranks.

"You will show no mercy!" she yelled as she rode up and down.

Fili, Bug, Kili and Eomer watched her with admiration. Her armour glinted in the light and her blonde hair was plaited to the sides of her head and then flowed down her back. At her hips was a pair of thin daggers and in a larger sheath was a long sword. She looked like a Queen astride her horse, let alone a princess. The horse was Elrond's own, Saffron. Saffron was a large black stallion that towered normal horses; his mane was also plated to keep it out the way as it was so long.

"Show them no mercy!" Solaris repeated "For you shall receive none" her eyes glided over her ranks. They were all hard faced and ready for war, they were perhaps the best army Solaris had seen and they were her own.

"I cannot promise your safety" she called "But know that if you die you die with pride and dignity. You will sail to the Undying Lands were you will be treated like heroes. Now raise your weapons!"

Hundreds of swords and daggers rose into the air. Solaris spun her horse around and Fili and Kili brought their horses alongside her. Eomer took to a canter along the ranks.

"We fight for justice, we fight for freedom. We fight to rid this world of evil!" he yelled. "We fight for our Queen!" he yelled turning back around to Solaris.

"For the Queen!" the Elves shouted.

"For the Queen!" Fili and Kili yelled beside her.

"Ride!" Solaris yelled and spurred her horse into a gallop towards the battlefield. Behind her the elvish army came flooding over the hill like a waterfall.

* * *

**What's up readers?! I pictured Solaris looking like Lagertha from Vikings with her plaited hair and armour. If you haven't seen Vikings then check it out if you can, it's awesome!**

**Love Mayday xx**


	24. Warriors till the end

**Hey guys. I got a review from one of my loyal readers, horvath70, and I just wanted to share it with everyone as I feel that its a really good review. horavth70 asked me a couple questions including;**

**Why isn't Solaris furious with her Father fir not telling her that Thorin, Kili and Fili were alive?**

**Why did Elrond push for Solaris's and Haldir's marriage when the dwarves were alive?**

**Why did Haldir go along with it if he knew of the dwarves?**

**And why didn't Elrond bring Haldir back from death?**

**I think these are really good questions and I wanted to thank horvath70. In a way I feel like I've let you guys down as these are really important points that I've failed to acknowledge. Why are you not my beta reader horvath70? :) So to answer the questions, what I've done is I've added extra dialogue between Solaris, Elrond and Eomer which I hope answers these questions. The added dialogue is about halfway through the chapter called Revelations. Thank you guys and any further comments that could help improve the story would be greatly appreciated. I'd give you a shout out credit of course. **

**Loadsa love,**

**Mayday xx**

* * *

The battle was already underway when Solaris and her army got there. "Go, go now!" Solaris yelled and her elves disappeared into the throng of men and orcs.

"What are those!" Kili yelled above the noise as they came across a large animal with a carriage on its back.

"It's an Mumakil" Solaris yelled as she slashed an orc to the ground and stared up at the huge creature. "It is being controlled by the Haradrim, bring them down!"

Solaris leapt from her horse and send him from the battlefield; it was easier to kill from the ground. Amongst the chaos Aragorn found his way to the she-elf's side.

"You brought an army!" he yelled and plunged a sword into an orc behind Solaris.

"I did!" she yelled.

"So did I" Aragorn shouted and as she twisted away in the near distance Solaris saw a wave of green smother a large section of the field. Solaris didn't have time to ask questions as Aragorn darted away to another part of the field.

After around 30 minutes of fighting the last orc was taken down and the field was silent apart from a few fires that were crackling. Solaris spun around and re-counted all that she could see of her army. Her eyes then caught the figure of a dwarf and Fili stepped out the dusty haze towards her.

"Fili!" she yelled and dropped her weapons and ran over to him. The dwarf dropped his weapons also and caught the elf as she flung herself into his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked holding her tightly.

"I'm fine" she said "Are you alight?"

"A few scrapes, but I'm alive" he said pulling back and holding the side of her face with a gloved hand. A tear escaped Solaris's eye as she smiled and pressed her lips to his.

"Your alive!" a voice shouted as the pair were embraced.

"Kili!" Solaris exclaimed and hugged the archer tightly. "You're alive!"

"Off course" he said pulling back "I wasn't about to go and die for a second time"

"How are our numbers?" Solaris asked pulling away from them.

"We lost a quarter" Kili said and Solaris sighed.

"That's not bad Laris" Fili said "Considering the enemy we faced"

"I know" she said "I just, the loss is still hard..."

Fili put his hand on the back of her head and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Laris!" another voice called and a slim, slender shape ran out of the dust. "Solaris" Legolas said with a smile as he jogged towards the elf, his smile faded though as he caught sight of the dwarves. "What is this?" he asked backing away a little.

"Legolas" Solaris said "Its Kili and Fili"

"I know who they are!" he snapped "How, how is it possible?"

"We were as shocked as you mate" Kili said.

"They were dead" Legolas said to Solaris.

"It was my Father" Solaris said "He revived them, brought them back"

Legolas rubbed his face with his hand. "It's some kind of sorcery"

"They are back, what does it matter?" Solaris said and Legolas looked from her to Fili and then back to Solaris.

"We have just won another war" he said "We should find out what's happening next" with that he turned and walked away through the dust.

"I don't think he was pleased to see us" Kili said and Fili took Solaris's hand.

"Come on My Love" he said "We'd better follow"

* * *

After they'd all washed and changed and while the remaining men and women got some rest the leaders held a council to discuss the next step. Solaris had heard of Théoden's death and gave Eomer her apologies when she entered the gleaming, marble hall.

"He was a great man" she said and Eomer nodded.

"That he was, it's been left to me to take the rule of Rohan"

"Well, now we both know how it feels to have a crown thrust upon us"

Eomer smiled and patted Solaris's shoulder. The She-Elf then made some introductions for Kili, Fili and Bug and once they'd shaken everyone's hands Gandalf started to speak.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Gandalf said.

"If Sauron had the ring, we would know it" Aragorn said. He was standing with his back to everyone, Legolas and Eomer were standing together, Gimli was in a chair and Solaris was stood with Fili, Kili and Bug.

"It's only a matter of time" Gandalf said. "He has suffered a defeat, yes. But behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping"

"Let him stay there, let him rot. Why should we care?" Gimli said taking a pipe out his mouth.

"Because 10,000 orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom. I've sent him to his death" Gandalf sighed.

"No" Solaris said "You did not send him to his death. While we are still breathing why should we not go to his aid? What's to stop us storming the walls of Mordor? I'm sorry but I don't understand, they are just walls" she said looking around.

There was silence and Solaris looked at the floor and blushed. She felt like that she'd made the most stupid and obvious statement possible.

"Solaris is right" Aragorn said and everyone looked at the ranger "There is still hope for Frodo, he needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that"

"How?" Gimli asked.

"Draw out Sauron's armies, empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate" Aragorn said.

Gimli coughed in shock and Eomer walked forwards. "We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms" he said.

"Not for ourselves" Aragorn said "But we can give Frodo a chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves"

"A diversion" Legolas said.

"Sauron will suspect a trap" Gandalf said "He will not take the bait"

"Certainly of death" Gimli said.

"A small chance of success" Fili said looking up at Solaris.

"What are we waiting for?" Kili asked with a grin on his face.

"Solaris, how many strong are you?" Aragorn asked.

"A little more than a hundred" the she-elf replied.

"Prepare your warriors for battle"

"Yes My Lord" Solaris said with a nod and she, the brothers and Bug left.

* * *

It wasn't long till they were all on a horse and riding out of Minas Tirith. In the lead was Aragorn, Gandalf, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Merry, Solaris, Bug, Fili and Kili.

"How long will it take to get to the Black Gate?" Solaris asked.

"No more than a few hours" Gandalf replied. "I trust you can all out of trouble for that long"

Solaris looked from the wizard to the two dwarves and then over to Legolas. The elf had made his dislike clear to the dwarves when they had been in the courtyard preparing to leave.

"I'm sure we can try" Kili said giving Legolas's back a glare.

A few hours later the small army were now sitting before the Black Gate. The horses were beginning to get restless when nothing happened.

"We'll ride forward" Aragorn said.

"Stay here" Solaris said to Fili, Kili and Bug. "Give our warriors some hope"

"My Lady" Bug said bowing his head and then turning his horse to go talk to the remaining Forest Elves.

Solaris made her horse canter to catch up to Aragorn, Gandalf, Eomer, Merry, Pippin, Legolas and Gimli.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth, let justice be done upon him" Aragorn shouted. Nothing happened for a few seconds and then the gate creaked, groaned and started to open slowly. A rider on an armoured black horse came forward and stopped a few feet from them. The rider wore a helmet that covered the eyes and only left the mouth free. The mouth of this creature was something to behold as it had large, pointed yellow teeth and dry chapped lips.

"My master, Sauron the great, bids thee welcome" the rider spoke and then smiled. Solaris shivered and griped the reins tighter in her hands.

"Is there any who come to treat with me?" the rider asked.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband, he is to depart these lands, never to return" Gandalf said.

"Ha, oh the Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee" the rider said opening its mouth wide in a smile and pulling out a white armoured vest.

"Mithril" Solaris said looking to Gandalf and then back at the rider who threw the vest to the wizard.

"Take it" Gandalf said handing the vest over to Solaris. "Silence" he said hushing the two hobbits.

"The halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would have thought that one so small could endure so much pain"

Solaris clenched her hand and brought the vest to her chest. "You are foul" she said and the rider rested his disturbing smile onto her. "You are nothing more than the crust in your master's eye"

"Laris" Gandalf said giving her a wary eye.

"No, let her continue. I like the sound of the she-elf's voice" the rider smirked. Aragorn then rode his horse forward in-between Solaris and the rider. "And who is this?" the rider asked. "Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken elvish blade"

Suddenly Aragorn slid out his sword and took the rider's head. The others looked horrified at the head as it clunked to the floor and rolled back towards the gate.

"I guess that concludes the negotiations" Gimli said.

"I do not believe it" Aragorn said. "I will not"

Then behind him the gate started to open again and the beginnings of Sauron's new army appeared. "Fall back" Aragorn yelled and they whipped their horses around and cantered back to their awaiting warriors.

"How did it go?" Fili asked as Solaris came to a stop next to him. She held up the vest and Fili looked back to the approaching army.

"Sons of Gondor, of Rohan, my Brothers!" Aragorn yelled as he rode in-front of his soldiers.

"My children" Solaris shouted as she cantered down her ranks. "Stand with these men one last time to destroy this foul enemy once and for all" she said and came to a stop next to Fili, Kili and Bug. "I am so proud of you all, you have come so far. Do not tire now, fight for your lives and the lives for your loved ones. This is an end, and it shall be their end and our beginning!" she said raising her sword into the air. The elves cheered and too raised their blades. Solaris turned her horse around and waited for Aragorn to give the signal. Looking to her left Solaris caught the eyes of Fili and Kili.

"Will you fight with me?" she asked "One last time?"

Kili nodded his head furiously and Fili reached over, grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard. He then pulled back and took her hand in his.  
"Solaris" he said.

"By all that you hold dear on this good earth" Aragorn could be heard shouting.

"My Lady Solaris" Fili said searching her face.

"Fili what is it?" Solaris asked.

"I bid you stand, Men of the West!" Aragorn yelled.

"Will you marry me?" Fili asked and Solaris opened her mouth in shock.

* * *

**Duh, duh, duh. Thanks for reading!**

**Love Mayday xx**


	25. The Final Battle

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter and its been a long time coming. I am planning on doing a small epilogue which I will add sometime later this week. I hope you enjoy the chapter and any suggestions for improvements will be much appreciated. **

**Love to you all,**

**Mayday xx**

* * *

They were now being surrounded by orcs on all sides till there was an entire ring around them.

"Is this really the time to be asking?" Solaris asked getting down from her horse as all the others did.

"I think its marvellous timing" Fili said jumping to the floor also.

"Stand your ground" Aragorn shouted.

"What do you say?" Fili asked.

"Yes, off course I'll marry you" Solaris smiled and bent to kiss her lion. Gimli gave her a shove as he came to stand next to her. He gave her wink when she looked down at him.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with elves" he said.

"What about side by side with friends?" Legolas asked and then looked over at Solaris. She gave him a smile and a nod and then looked back down at Gimli.  
"We're not going to die today" she said looking down at Fili. "It's not our time yet"

"I'll take your word for that lassie" Gimli said.

In-front Aragorn lowered his sword and turned to look at them with tears in his eyes. "For Frodo" he said and then lifted his sword and charged the orcs.

"FOR FRODO!" the rest shouted and followed their king into battle.

* * *

"The eagles have come to our aid once again!" Kili shouted as an eagle soared low and then swooped high to take out a Nazgul with its sharp talons.

"They aren't the only ones, look!" Merry shouted and they glanced around to see another small army charging towards them. In the lead was a tall, dark, long haired dwarf with a sword raised by his head.

"It's Thorin!" Fili shouted. "Thorin!"

Solaris watched with a grin as the dwarven king yelled a battle cry and then launched himself along with his army into the throng of the fight. She then spotted two tall, dark haired fighters behind him.

"My brothers!" Solaris said as Elladan and Elrohir jumped into battle alongside the King under the Mountain. With new found energy Solaris plunged her sword into an orc's face and then swung the sword back into the belly of an orc behind her.

"Solaris!" she heard her name being called. She spun around and saw Bug standing on a raised bit of rock. "Look"

She followed to where he was pointing and out the dust came at least twenty large animals.

"Fen!" Solaris shouted as she made out the figure of the large black wolf. Her eyes then caught sight of an even bigger animal. It looked like a bear and Solaris grinned. "Beorn" she whispered but quickly whipped around to clash swords with an orc. Bug was laughing and jumping up and down with excitement as the pack of wolves and Beorn went teeth first into the fight.

"Trolls!" Aragorn yelled.

"Kili!" Solaris shouted and the young dwarf nodded. Solaris ran ahead and caught the attention of one of the trolls by darting in-front of it. While it was intent on smashing her with its large hammer Kili ran up behind and put three arrows into the back of the troll's head. They suddenly heard a shout and turned to see the tower that held Sauron's eye crumble. As it tumbled to the ground all the trolls and orcs turned and fled from the field.

"Frodo!" Merry yelled with happiness as the tower fell the rest of the walls and towers around Mordor collapsed around them.

"He's done it" Solaris said.

But all happiness turned to horror as they watched the mountain turn to lava and start to shake.

"Frodo" Pippin wailed as they watched chunks of lava plummet through the sky.

* * *

...

"You look stunning" Fili said as he came out the refreshment room. Solaris was stood in-front of the mirror looking at her reflection. She was wearing a fresh blue tunic and brown leggings. She was wearing armour that gleamed in the light and her hair was plaited neatly to the sides of her head thanks to Fili.

"You look like a Queen" Fili said. He was dressed in the finest breeches and tunic with shining silver armour over the top.

"I don't feel stunning" Solaris said, her eyes glazed over her silver scar.

Fili sighed "I have something here that might make you feel better" he said walking over to her.

Out his pocket he brought a small silver ring that had a topaz jewel encrusted in the middle. Solaris held her breath as Fili took her hand and placed it onto her ring finger.

"Fili, it's beautiful" she said.

"I've been meaning to give it to you for a while" Fili said. His eyes then rested to the chain she wore around her neck. Hanging in the middle of it was another silver ring. Solaris saw his gaze and she took the ring on the chain into her palm. "Haldir gave it to me" she said. Looking down at her hand she opened her palm and looked at the ring.

"You don't have to throw it away" Fili said "He was a bog part of your life, I don't expect you to just abandon it"

Solaris blinked at him, she then put her hand onto his shoulder and pressed her forehead to his. "Know that I love you" she said "Always"

"Always" Fili whispered back and pressed his lips to hers.

There was then a knock at the door and Kili poked his head inside.

"It's almost time" he said "Whoa, get a room"

"We've got a room" Fili growled as he turned to look at his brother who was smiling mischievously.

"Well lucky I came in time" Kili said "Otherwise you might have undressed her and you'd be late"

"Get lost" Solaris said picking up a cushion and chucking it at the door. With a laugh Kili was gone.

* * *

The couple were met by Kili, Thorin and Bug at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the top of a newly restored Minas Tirith. Without hesitation Solaris walked over to Thorin and pulled him into her arms. He was a little taken aback at first but then hugged the elf tightly.

"Thank you" she said pulling back and looking down at him "For coming to our aid"

"I owed you a favour" Thorin said and Solaris smiled. "You look like a Queen may I say" he added.

"I thought you'd be wearing a dress" Kili said.

"I don't do dresses" Solaris said.

"You will on your wedding day" Kili said raising his eyebrows at Solaris's hand. The others looked down at her hand and then cheered.

"Congratulations!" Bug said excitedly.

"Thank you" Solaris nodded.

"I am pleased for you both" Thorin said looking from Solaris to his nephew. "Dis on the other hand has a bone to pick with you" Thorin said looking back to the elf.

"Oh" Solaris said.

"She is willing to know why her sons charged into battle without having gone to see her first, she holds you solely responsible" Thorin said.

"The wrath of Dis" Solaris said and Thorin laughed.

"Good luck, my sister is a force not to be reckoned with"

"Pray for my life" Solaris said and they all laughed gently.

A horn then blew and they all looked at the top of the stairs. "That's our cue" Buy said.

Taking Fili's hand Solaris took a deep breath. "Let's go" she said.

* * *

Aragorn's coronation was truly heart-warming.

"Now come the days of the King" Gandalf said as he lowered a crown onto Aragorn's head and once he stood and turned around the people erupted with cheers and clapping for their king.

"This day does not belong to one man" Aragorn said. "But to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace"

Everyone clapped and confetti rained down on them. "Look" Kili said nudging Solaris's side and pointing over to Faramir, Boromir's younger brother and Eowyn.

"Ahh" Solaris whispered.

_"Et Eдrello Endorenna utъlien.  
Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn'  
Ambar-metta! "_

Aragorn sung softly and then walked down between the people. Faramir and Eowyn bowed their heads. Eomer walked forwards and bowed also. When he got to them Solaris, Thorin, Kili, Fili and Bug lowered their heads.

"Please don't bow" Aragorn said. "You have all saved this world and for that I am forever grateful"

"I would do it all again my King" Solaris said.

"Not too soon eh Laris?" Kili said and they all laughed gently.

"Here comes blondie" Bug said nodding to Legolas as the elf walked forwards.

After Aragorn and Legolas greeted each other Legolas stepped aside and revealed Lord Elrond.

"Atar" Solaris whispered and the Elven Lord nodded to her. Behind him was Elladan and Elrohir, they had a few small cuts but that was all the evidence of the battle they showed. They both looked to their little sister and nodded their heads. Solaris nodded her head in retun and then cast her eyes to a banner that was being held in-front of her Father. Slowly the banner lowered to reveal Arwin. Tears came to Solaris's eyes as she watched Aragorn and her sister embrace. A hand gripped her own and Fili smiled at her.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Very much so" Solaris nodded and looked back to her family. She looked at Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir, she looked to Aragorn and Arwen, she then looked at Legolas standing behind them and behind him was Eomer. Further back were the four hobbits and then behind her was Thorin, Bug, Fen and Kili. Her eyes finally rested back to Fili "I am very happy" she whispered.

* * *

**So that's at for now folks. As I said I will add and epilogue some point later this week so look out for that. I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has joined me on this journey which started with The Hobbit: Anywhere for you. I never dreamed that I would write this much and come this far. I love everyone on the characters but especially Solaris, I feel that she's grown from being a young elfling into a woman who is respected but also loved. Thank you too all my reviewers, especially horvath70 and Channey for reviewing often. The support you guys have given me has been fantastic.**

**Love as always**

**Mayday xxx**


End file.
